Damon's Chance at Love
by Haldirsbaby
Summary: Currently on Hiatus until the muses kick back in. A child from their past resurfaces after she is believed dead. Love story between OFC and Damon Salvatore. She is the answer to keeping Mystic Falls and Elena safe.
1. Chapter 1

**DAMON'S CHANCE AT LOVE**

by Haldirsbaby

Rating: M (For Language, Adult Content, Graphic sex)

Timeline: After the Episode 'Rose'

Characters: Damon S./OFC, some of the others

Genre- AU (big time), Romance, action, violence, supernatural

Warning: Foul Language, Smutt, Complete mary sue, graphic sex (Later Chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its Characters, I do however Own my Ocs and the plots. No money is made from this work of Fiction.

Summary: A child from Damon and Stefan's past, believed to have been dead, returns. Herself being a solution to Elena's survival and tied to Mystic Falls. Will Damon forget Elena and find a new flame in this girl, or will it all flop and end? Find out. DAMON/OFC

Note: Okay, this story has itched to come out. It will not follow the plot lines of the TV Series exactly, but I am adding my own creation on it. Now I know the series is not done, and who knows what will go on, but In my story, there is something completely different to come about. Things mentioned in this story, not in the books or in the TV Series are mine and mine alone. I am not an avid reader of folklore or vampire legends, so I am creating a whole new being, based on what little knowledge I do have. My OFC is different and this may come out being Marysuish, and I do not care. Damon deserves a little something something to...so here it is...ENJOY!

Chapter One: Arabella

_Mystic Falls, Fall of 1858_

_Arie skipped along behind Damon, in the woods near Fell's church. Her attention was brought to a small area of late summer blossoms. Somehow she lost track of time. She looked around to find that she was by herself and a thick fog blanketing the area. Feeling fear, for the light was almost gone for the day, she frantically looked around for Damon, who had seem to have disappeared. ''Damon?" fear gripped her when he did not answer her. "Damon, where are you? I am scared."_

_Fear was rising more, as the evening was turning into night, never had she ever been in the woods, alone, without Damon or Stefan with her. He would not have left her, she knew this, but was mad at herself. Being so little, she knew it was her fault. Tears began to come out as she called for him again, "Damon!" The chill in the air was mounting, her arms becoming like ice through her thin play dress. She rubbed her arms to try and warm herself. Damon would never have left her out here all alone, and would not have left if she knew she was missing. Something was wrong._

_'He will find me. He always has.' she assured herself. Her fear was becoming stronger, the rumors of these woods, holding creatures that would kill in the dead of night, fueled this feeling for her. _

_The air was growing colder the more the night came on. Arie sat there in the dark with only the moon as her light. Clutching her doll 'Lizzy' close to her. Huddled near a tree trying to stay warm. 'Sure he will come for me or send someone for me' she thought. She shivered and shook violently, her teeth chattering loudly. Out the of the shadows came four figures, their faces unable to be seen. She shook more seeing them there._

"_What is this, a wee little thing, lost in the woods?" came the eerily dark voice of a man, his accent common to those in the deep south. _

_Fear came out of hearing his voice. She huddled closer to the tree. "My friend and I were walking and got separated. I can't find him." Arie said, her voice sounding like a small squeak of a mouse, her lips quivered._

"_Perhaps we can help you find him." one of the others said, as she stepped forward. She seemed kind to Arie, but her fear was mounting. The woman came forward enough to allow her face to be lit up by the light of the moon. "If you tell us his name, we could help you find him."_

_Arie knew that strangers were not to be trusted, her mother had warned her many times, to not trust them, but she was cold and wanted to go home. She shook her head at first. The woman smiled kindly again, and Arie stared at her as if looking for something to make her believe her. She studied her intensely, but became fearful upon looking into the woman's eyes. They were human, but behind then laid no warmth, not life. This frightened her. Though the woman was beautiful and seemed kind, Arie sensed she was different then other women. _

_Arie noted the appearance of the woman. She was rich she gathered, wearing fine clothes like she had seen on Damon and Stefan's mama. Silky, finely made, the woman even smelled of fine expensive perfume. Her pale yellow frock, was make of silk, ruffles adorning the skirt, her eyes and face painted with natural colors of flesh tones and rosy cheeks, her lips the color of darken rubies. Her hair, Arie, saw was the deepest of chocolate brown, with long flowing ringlets. The features of her were fine and only slightly rounded, making her beautiful. Arie stared at her, wondering who she was, she was not from Mystic Falls and this Arie was certain._

_But what haunted Arie, was this woman, her eyes. They were not natural, almost black in color. Though she smiled warmly at her, Arie did not trust her, feared her even. The woman reached for her, but Arie pulled back, trying to get distance between her and this woman. Seeing her fear, the woman grabbed Arie. " I am not going to harm you. I just want to help you. Now tell me, sweetie, who is your friend? I will take you to him." she promised. Horrified to even tell her this information, Arie looked away from her, shaking and shivering. The woman placed a finger to the little girl's chin and forced her to look at her. "Do not fear me." Arie was drawn into this woman's gaze, she felt as though she could not control her own actions anymore. The woman spoke again. "Do not fear me." _

_Arie heard her own voice come out, but it did not completely sound like hers. "I do not fear you." she said, her eyes fixed on the woman in front of her._

_The woman let go and smiled again. "Now, that is a good girl. Tell me, what is your name?" she asked._

"_Arabella Burrows. My mammy and mama call me 'Arie'" she answered her fear slowly dissipated._

"_Well hello, Arie. These are my loyal friends. The one that spoke to you first was Louis. That is Taylor," the colored man nodded his head. He looked like slave, "and that is Sarah." The woman, Sarah was also a slave, but not as dark as some of the ones Arie had seen, her skin was lighter, much lighter, but she looked kind. "I am Katherine. Now tell me, who is your friend? Does he live here in Mystic Falls?" She said reaching to stroke Aries pretty little auburn curls. _

_Arie shivered again, the air now colder. She looked up at this woman named Katherine watching what she would do. "His name is Damon Salvatore, he lives here in town. Big Plantation house really not that far from here. Will you take me to my friend?" she asked her voice barely audible._

"_Yes, I will, sweetie." Katherine did not look away from Arie, and addressed the dark colored man, named Taylor. "Taylor, give me your coat. Arie is cold, then fetch the carriage." Taylor shrugged off his coat, which was huge, and handed it to Katherine. Then he left them. Katherine stood and looked at Louis. "Can you carry her for me, Louis. She is tired. Come Sarah." Louis stepped forward and picked up Arie. Her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. They walked for mere moments, when a carriage came up with Taylor driving the reigns. _

_Sarah entered the carriage, while Katherine stopped Louis. She looked down at the almost asleep child in his arms, and stroked the little girl's head. Arie looked at her. "Promise you will take me to Damon?" her voice said sleepily._

"_Yes. Sleep little Arie, when you wake you will be home." she assured the girl. The girl fell fast asleep. Katherine looked at Louis, "Hopefully, they will except her as the payment for joining them." She climbed in the carriage._

Present Day: Mystic Falls, 2010

Arie sat up abruptly, her dream ending as it always had for the last hundred and fifty-two years. She ran her hand over her tired eyes, trying to take away the dream. Throwing her legs over the side of them bed, she breathed in the air, hoping to clear her mind. It wasn't working, her mind kept seeing, Katherine and then seeing Damon.

Damon. The night before, in the local bar and grill, Mystic grill, she had seen a man who looked just like the boy from all those years ago. But it could not have been, he was not human, but a vampire. He reeked of it. Those eyes haunted her from the moment she saw him, setting there drinking his bourbon. She had felt his pain, deep, unrelenting. Arie's heart had cried out for him. She thought on approaching him, but thought better of it. After what seemed an eternity of her study of him, she realized the possibility of it actually being him. At one point during her study, he glanced her way, expression unreadable. Which was odd, she could usually read people like open books, but not this guy.

After all, he had been tied to Katherine and she knew what that bitch was. She shook her head. No, she did not want to believe it to be him. Damon was kind, sweet, protective. Everything a girl could want, well what she had thought they wanted, even at age seven she had dreamed of one day having someone like him. This man, at the bar, was tortured by his emotions, driven by pain. Dangerous he was. This could not be him, she refused to believe it. But those eyes, no one had eyes like that but Damon. In all her years of being alive, she had never crossed a man that had eyes that were such an unnatural blue, that drew you in so you could get lost forever. After his glance left her, he soon stood to leave the bar, but she could do nothing but watch him as he left. 'Oh, god, Damon. I wish you were alive,' she thought.

Standing, she walked over to the sink and began splashing water in her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. No more was she that lost little girl, Katherine had found all those years ago, she was now full grown, but eternally 21 years old. On the outside she was a normal human woman, able to feel, able to dream, able to eat when and whatever she wanted. She could be whomever she wanted now. But on the inside she was in turmoil. The years in her captivity, through all the torturous rituals, she was a survivor.

Coming to Mystic Falls had been her plan all along, if she ever found her freedom to do so. That chance came many months ago, when the vampires that held her was sleeping soundly in their darkened spaces. She had gathered her nerves, made her plan, and it had been flawless. They knew now, for sure, that she was gone, and was looking for her. She knew it, felt it, and could actually almost taste their presences closing in.

Today, being her second day in Mystic Falls, she decided she would take a look at her childhood home just to see how it now looks. One place on her list, was to visit the old Salvatore Plantation. She knew of the war in the south, lived it, breathed it, and often wondered if the old town still held its old charm. Though she had been gone from this place since she was seven, she still remembered the old layout of the town. How could she not? Even during the years of her forced life, she held close to her, her memories.

For years, the vampires that held her, had in the beginning coddled her, raised her, never telling her the full truth. They were different, like Katherine, holding the same lifelessness in their eyes. Feral needs of drinking blood, she had witnessed, with great disgust. Truth was, the vampires she had been thrust in with were in her eyes evil. She hated them, to the core. Her compassion only came to those who were the victims.

Many times she had heard the leader, Nigel talk about her, about the plans they had for her, but that happened when she was ten and had been with them for three years. Katherine had been there still and had, to her shock, defended her. Telling them she is a child. But then she was silenced and told to shut it. Katherine left in the summer of 1864 after her servants Louis, Sara, and Taylor was killed, leaving Arie alone. Nigel was kind to her at first, but changed once the rituals began, when Arie turned seventeen. He was the first to perform such acts. Claiming it was his right.

Rumors sometime later surfaced that Katherine had been killed as was Pearl, and the rest of Vampires in Mystic Falls. It reached her that her old friends, Damon and Stefan had been caught up in some love triangle with Katherine, and as a result both of them were killed as well. She hated Katherine. Hated her for finding her, hated her for leaving her behind, hated her for what she did to her truest friends. When Katherine left, the vampires began to talk about her and her betrayal to the Originals. They too, she found out later, had broken away from their sect due to differences in opinions, or more realistically taboo practices. She found out later what that was. Her. She was different, and the vampires knew it.

But now, in her limited freedom, she decided to go and see her old home. Not to mention find another person, who was rumored to have arrived here, though she had never met, but who had contacted her. Rose.

* * *

Be Kind, this is my first Vampire Diaries fan fic. Please Review and let me know what you think.

Pronunciations:

Arie (Airee)


	2. Chapter 2

_Damon's Chance at Love_

_by haldirsbaby_

**Chapter Two: Damon**

The Night Before

Damon had come home, arriving back from his little visit with Elena. His number one thought was on drowning in his thoughts of her, wishing he was the one to be with her. He had told her, that he didn't deserve her, that he loved her, but now, she would never know his true feeling. Before coming home, he had stopped off at the grill for a drink.

He had set there for a time, drinking, reveling in his sorrow, but from the side of the room, he had the feeling he was being watched. Taking a look around, he found nothing but happy couples, kissing, embracing, and being well, In love. It made him sick. But one woman, a young one he noticed was glancing his way, but he wrote it off. Truth was he had always been a magnet of attention, but tonight, instead of indulging in delights of a woman, all he wanted to do was drown. He decided to leave and finish his drowning at home. So he left, but as he did, the woman's eyes followed his movements.

Walking into the front door of the Boarding house, he sensed a presence in the house besides his brother. He stalked through the house and found the woman Rose talking to Stefan. Both sitting on the matching sofas. His entrance caused them to look up.

He eyed the woman, feeling the need to be on guard, she had some nerve to show up here. "Why is she here?" Damon asked his eyes looking at them.

"She has come here to help us, Damon, to protect Elena. She says there is something she knows that will help with that." Stefan said clasping his hands as his elbows rested on his knees, his eyes looking at his brother.

"And you believe her beeecause?" Damon said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"I know you do not trust me Damon. With every right, you do not. But what I know, only a handful of others do. Elijah is dead, but this is far from over. The Originals will stop at nothing until Elena is dead. You are strong, but Stefan is not as much as you. Elena's friends, Bonnie and Caroline, they are not either. Even if you all combined your strengths, it will not be enough. You need me and the knowledge I know, to save her, and this town." Rose spoke with great sincerity.

Sincerity, now that was an emotion, that he rarely understood. He huffed out a little air of disbelief. "You know, Rosie. I think you are full of it." he told her. "I mean just the matter of hours ago, you sought to turn her in to some wicked vampire, which I killed. And Now here you are, wanting to help." he stopped shook his head, "Wow, and I thought I was bipolar."he walked over to the bar and pulled out a decanter of scotch and poured him a tall glass.

"Damon, I think we should hear her out. A meeting is in order. I mean as it stands, we have no other choice." Stefan defended.

"_Well, as much as I would love to hear this absurdity, I have to pass. I can keep Elena alive, and I will do it." Damon said confidently._

"_Damon, now is not the time for your arrogance and over confidence. Elena is in danger more than ever now. We have to explore all our options." Stefan tried to reason. He stood before his brother. Whispering, "I know you care for her Damon, I get that, but I love her and seeing how she feels for me, we have to give any ideas as to help keep her safe consideration." Stefan was graveling, and Damon hated this. But he also realized he was right. He rolled his eyes, knowing he could not fight this._

"_Fine. Fine. What do we need to do this?" he said sounding annoyed._

"_Simple, first step, I need to have a meeting with you and Elena's friends. It will help if her teacher, Mr. Saltman is here as well. His knowledge would be helpful as well." Rose said standing. "I can return in the morning."_

"_No, Rose, stay here, you are safer here. I insist." Stefan said. _

"_Oh, right brother, allow a crazed woman vampire to stay in our house and stake us in the night. Smart, brother, real smart." Damon said sarcastically._

"_Just so you know, Damon. In the days to come, you will see things differently, after I explain what I have to offer. Besides, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already." she said staring him down. She turned to Stefan, "Thank you Stefan, Lexi was right about you, you are one of the good ones. I will get my bags." She left the house._

Damon looked at his brother. "She knew Lexi?" he said confused.

"_Seems so, she told me before you came home." he looked at Damon. "Speaking of you coming home, where did you go?"_

"_Elena's. I found her necklace and took it to her." he said taking a long sip of his scotch. Stefan crossed his arms, looking quite annoyed with the fact. He rolled his eyes again, "Oh, do not look at me like that. All I did was check to make sure she was alright and gave her the necklace back. Trust me that is all."_

Stefan's expression softened once he realized his brother told him the truth. "Thank you, Damon. For helping me take care of her. I mean that."

Damon did not know what to think about that. After his and Stefan's little truce conversation earlier, this mushy brotherly love thing was starting to get on his nerves, not to mention the whole time since he got home he had drunk an almost entire decanter of scotch. He looked at Stefan intensely, "Listen, little brother, I am not doing all this for you. So can it with all the 'Thank yous', frankly it is getting on my nerves. I am doing this for Elena, after all, if I can't have her might as well help my baby brother take care of her."

Stefan stiffened, hearing his brother admit his feelings for Elena, ran right through him, still he was thankful. "Well, thank you anyways. You spent so long loving Katherine. She hurt you and I understand it completely, but something you need to know. There are more women out there worthy to have you, cause deep down, in that stern cold heart of yours, is a good person. I know it, believe it or not, Rose thinks so to, that's why she came."

For once, Damon had not smart-ass remark for this. He watched as Stefan left to find Rose and show her to a room. He took another swig of scotch and set down the glass causing it to break. Damn the lot of them, he thought. Feelings...Ha! Nobody wanted him, nor would they ever, Katherine had proven that.

After finishing the scotch, Damon staggered all the way up to his room. Once inside he pulled his shirt over his head, leaving on his undershirt. Going to his bed, his now fully drunken head, was thoroughly numbed, he laid there looking up at the ceiling waiting for sleep taking him. His reveries about his life, played like an old movie. His life had been shit, before being turned, after he turned, and all through life. Countless women, never having anyone return his affection, not that he really had felt any. He was shit, just like his father always thought of him.

Giuseppe Salvatore always looked down upon him. Always telling him how much of a disappointment he was, constantly putting down his efforts in anything he did. All of them. God how he hated his father for his ill-treatment. Stefan always was revered, not him who happened to be the eldest. That reverence should have been his, but Stefan like always stole it. Now here it is, Katherine's hold now severed, and Elena was all that was left. God, she was everything he always wanted from Katherine. Why does Stefan always gets the girl?

Feeling tired of the short revery, Damon stood up, and walked over to the chest in the corner of his room. Kneeling down, he opened it and looked inside. All the memories, both good and bad, from his past was within. Trinkets of his long undead life. Women that had turned his head, he had pictures. Events through the last one hundred plus years of his life, from newspapers, to pictures, to trinkets. Woodstock, old outfits from his past, the ones he like anyway. This chest was his secrets. He was not really a sentimental person, but this box held all that was dear to him from his life. He rummaged through the box just looking.

He found something, that he had not seen in nearly on hundred fifty-two years. A torn and tattered doll, now without an owner, a reminder of one of his first mistakes, that his father blamed him for. The doll had a name, he knew it and thought for a moment of it. Lizzy, that was it, Lizzy. He smiled looking at the doll, the white of the dress now discolored from time, her face paint fading. Damon stared at the doll for a moment longer before placing her back into the chest.

_Haunting Dream..._

_Mystic Falls, Fall 1858_

_Damon..._

_Arabella stood at the backdoor, looking in. Mamie saw her there and invited her in. She was a strange child, whimsical, some called her the bastard child of outcasts, but not the Salvatore brothers, both went to school with her, though they were much older than her. Looked at her like a little sister. It was rumored for many years, that her mother was a witch, but that was never confirmed. To those who knew little Arabella, she was just a little delight, and was fiercely protective of her._

_She was a pretty little thing, her long curly, reddish auburn hair flowed just past her backside. Her face was like porcelain, chiseled finely. Her skin the color of fresh cream, with cheeks a rosy pink. Her eyes were dark, which made her look all the more adorable. She was seven and stuck to Stefan and Damon like whipped pup, following them around, constantly underfoot, but they had not minded that._

_On this day, after being invited in, she asked mamie for some cookies and milk, which was normal. Little Arie waked the near mile through the woods that separated her home, and the Salvatore Plantation, just to come for her treats. Damon walked into the kitchen and sat down behind his little friend, getting the cookies out of the jar and handing them to her. _

"_Arie, does your mama and papa know where you are?'" he asked her._

"_No, Damon. I snuck out to come and see you and get your mamie's cookies." she smiled at him._

"_It is so close to dark. You should not have come out by yourself. It is not safe to travel the woods alone at your age." mamie told her._

"_I know, but I had to come to see Damon." she said. Nibbling on her cookie, she also held her doll 'Lizzy' close to her chest. _

"_I see you brought 'Lizzy' with you." Damon said to her smiling, his blue eyes twinkling._

"_I had to. You bought her for me and she wanted to come with me." Arie smiled at him._

"_Well, you miss Arie, and miss Lizzy, need to return home before dark." mamie said looking at her. _

"_I will take her home, mamie. Would you inform father that I will be back shortly?" Damon said standing looking at Arie and nodded for her to come._

"_Will do, Young Damon." the kind heavy set colored lady told him as she left the room._

_Damon walked Arie through the woods, many times during their walk, she would reach out to hold his hand, but he did not allow it. She skipped happily beside him at first, humming and singing. She had the most beautiful voice everyone said so. She seemed particularly happy today as they walked. Damon looked away for only a moment noticing a strange, unnatural fog was beginning to rise. It was now close to dark, maybe an hour and a half of daylight left, and it was rising this early. He shrugged it off, considering that the air was cooling, and it was fall. Damon went to check and see if Arie was following, but found she was not near him. The fog was thickening by the minute. Worried, he called for her._

"_Come on, Arie (Airee), your mama is going to be worried." Damon pleaded through the fog that suddenly appeared from no where. His unnaturally blue eyes scanned the area that was now completely covered is this misty blanket. "It is getting close to dark. Arie, where did you go?" _

_Damon backtracked down the path, that he and Arie had just came from, looking around every tree and log in the hopes to find her. Arie was a whimsical child that always seemed to get sidetracked, but this was unlike her. "Arie, where are you sweetheart?" he listened closely to see if she would call back to him, nothing. "Arie, this is not funny. Now tell me where are you? Your mama and papa are going to be angry if you are not home soon!" _

_Damon felt the fear rising in him, where she had gone he did not know, but this fog was unnatural. He noticed after his last call, the woods was eerily silent. He glanced around one more time, then made a decision. To return home and alert his father, that Arie was missing. He looked back toward his house, then back into the woods. He hated to leave her there alone to defend herself. She was only seven, and what could a seven year old do to keep herself safe? He had to do something, tell someone. He ran fast as he could, reaching his back door, his father standing there with a worried look on his face. "Damon, why are you so late getting back? Did you see little Arie home already?"_

_Damon out of breath, panting for air looked at his father. Stefan came in the room looking at him curiously. "Father, something has happened. One moment she was there, then this thick fog came and I tried to find her father, but I could not. She is missing." he said as fast as he could._

_Giuseppe Salvatore's eyes lite to a rage. His anger fueled by his son's inability to see the little girl home. "Damon, go to your room. I will deal with you when I return. You better pray we find her alive and well." he yelled out. _

_Damon knew his tone, his father's rage was re-known. Stefan looked at Damon in disbelief. Damon feeling fearful of his father's rage but more for Little Arie. _

_In his room, he prayed for them to find her. He watched as his father hopped on his horse and headed out the front gates. Stefan came in silently, but stood beside his brothers watching their father leave. "Damon, what happened to Arie?" he asked sadly._

"_I do not know, little brother, I do not know." Damon sat down in the chair beside the window. Stefan sat on the bed looking at him, his eyes filled with the sadness he was feeling. Truth was, Arie was like a little sister to them both. Damon was tore up inside feeling that this was his fault. "One moment she was walking next to me, humming, the next minute she was gone. This really thick fog came up suddenly and I lost her."_

"_Do you think they will find her?" Stefan asked._

"_I do not know brother, but I do hope so." Damon's gaze drifted out the window. It was almost as if he could see his future, if they did not find her, he would feel the guilt the rest of his life. He knew it. Stefan began to cry silently for his little friend, Damon being four years older, went to the bed and put an arm around his baby brother's shoulder. "We will see her again. I feel it." he said. He was lying, he felt it deep down, but he hated to see his brother so upset._

_Giuseppe and many other townsmen spent the night looking for the girl, but found nothing. A search party was being organized to search for the missing girl. For many days this search continued, the entire woods tore upside down. In his guilt Damon went out with them to help in the search. Only being disappointed that she was not seen. On the final day of the search, he was search in the woods near where she and he had been walking. Near a tree, at the roots, something caught his eye, there laid a dampened, dirty doll he recognized all too well. Lizzy. His father not being far away, saw what he picked up and came over._

"_Father, it is Lizzy. Arie's doll I got her." Damon said sadly, as fresh tears began to well up in his eyes. Hope now lost for her, until a man called out. _

"_Giuseppe, over here!" he turned from Damon, which Damon could feel his father's disappointment in him. Damon followed, hoping they found her. Clutching Lizzy, he stopped where the men were standing. "Carriage tracks, maybe a few days old."_

_Giuseppe looked at Damon. His nostrils flared, his eyes appeared pained, especially for what he was going to have to inform her parents. "Look, Damon. It appears, little Arie may have been taken. Are you happy, boy. You are so incompetent. I should have stopped you that day and took her home myself. You are a disgrace!"_

_Hearing his father's words, felt like a knife cutting through his heart. He did not mean for her to go missing, he did watch her. It was the fog that blinded him. Tears started to fall as he walked back toward the house, Lizzy clutched to his chest. He was going to have to tell Stefan that their little friend was gone forever._

_An hour later, he walked into the house, mamie was crying over the girl and Stefan sat there saying her name over and over, tears streaming down his face. They looked at Damon, as if he was the one that had done it. He walked past them, up the stairs to his room, where he sat on his bed, thinking about the day she went missing, and the doll he held in his hands. He vowed that he would one day find her again._

Damon woke suddenly with the images of Little Arie in his mind. His head covered in sweat, his breathing labored. It was a moment before he realized that Stefan stood by his bed, looking down at him concerned.

"Damon, what is wrong?' Stefan asked worried.

Damon not wanting to admit to his bad dream, just laughed it off. "Nothing, Stefan. Go back to bed."

Stefan looked at him intensely. "Brother, it did not look like nothing. What was it?"

Damon just rolled his eyes. "Stefan, if there was a problem, you would know it. Now leave me alone."

Stefan did not say anything about it, but stayed for a moment. "Look, Damon, I spoke to Alaric before I laid down. He was contacting Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline for me, a meeting is taking placing in the morning about ten." he looked at Damon, "Are you sure you do not want to talk about it?"

Damon, sick of his brother's smothering ways, threw his pillow and hit Stefan square in the face. Catching it, Stefan laughed out. "Guess not. But just remember, I am still your brother, and though we are not close, just know I am here." He walked out the door after throwing the pillow back.

Damon sat there for a moment, before laying back down. It had been years since he thought or even dreamed of Arie. Why now? He could not help but think that there was something coming, something unexpected.

* * *

Phew! That took a lot. I know, I know, this is supposed to be a story of romance, well it is . I know the first two chapters have been a bit of a bore, but I promise, there is a reason. Patience my little Padowans! Much more to come! PLEASE REVIEW and Let me know how I am doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's Chance at Love

By Haldirsbaby

Note: Here you will see a little bit of Damon's past. It will help you understand why he is the way he is...so keep it fresh in your mind. I had thought about the Reveal meeting, but decided to put in it a chapter all its own...Things will take off from there.

Chapter Three: Memory Road

Arie walked about the town that was now Mystic Falls. So much had changed here, in the hundred and fifty-two years since she last saw it. No longer was it the small town, with dirt streets, small quaint wooden buildings making up the general store, or the apothecary, the small post office, stables, or small enough to know everyone by name. Now it mirrored a small Mayberry* type of town, resembling the quaint little 1950s spots, with very few of the original buildings till standing. Paved streets, iron street lamps now modernized with electric lights, small little cafes and shops littered the street side. Cars moving about, going through the traffic lights, horns beeping, kids sitting in the town park center, listening to blaring music. Definitely a far cry of the sleepy little town it had once been.

Walking around she was curious about everything. Not having gotten out in to modern society much, had hindered her knowledge of some things. Though she knew what the things she looked at were, they still fascinated her. Only a few of the homes, that stood all those years ago, were there. She must have looked like a vagabond wandering around, she did not care what they thought of her. This was her home, and the warmth it once held, was still there. She stopped in the middle of the town park and took in a deep breath. It was good to finally be here once more.

But there was more than the physical differences here present, she sensed it, and it was strong. This town's secrets were deep, haunting, and looming. She felt it to, or was it the history. Being in the presence of vampires for so long, she had learned and adapted to the changes around her, she knew about these type of feelings. Like her mother, Yolanda, she understood people and elements around her. She felt their hearts and heard they memories. She was different from those of her kind before her. She never adopted the thoughts, feelings, or the ideals of those she was with, perhaps that is what made her different.

She kept walking and saw the old clock tower. Same spot it had been in when she was just a child, she remembered all too well how to get there now. The Salvatore Plantation. The plantation was not far, but she found the road leading to it was overgrown with weeds and underbrush of the woods. How could this be? The house had been grand, with a nicely graveled drive, trees on each side, the house was every bit of three stories, white with black shutters, the porch columns went as high as the roof, three stories up. The gardens to the side and on the back, well-kept, blossoming in the spring and summer, but dormant in the fall and winter. The house at night was lit up, with candles and grand chandeliers, lit with crystals catching the light just right.

She kept walking, expecting to find the old home still standing, grand as ever, but was stunned, when she found the gate columns still standing, well leaning, and the home now laid in ruins. Rubble of old lumber, now beyond rotten, and the underbrush was taking the foundation. What happened? She thought. Walking up to the front of where the house stood she was almost in tears. This place had kept her sane for all these years, or at least the warm memories of it. Perhaps it was destroyed when the battle of Willow Creek took place. She did not know. Shrubbery that had adorn the front porch steps and the front of this house was now nothing more than twigs with no life.

The stone columns of the house now littered the ground broken, and shattered. Moss covered the stone steps. She remembered the slave workers many times, out and about doing various chores about the lawns. Singing their slave songs. Some greeting new guests with such well manner. Giuseppe, she remembered was one of the kind owners, even had freed some of them on several occasions. But what she was most fond of was the memories of walking up the drive, her mother with her bringing letters from the Lockwood mansion down the road. Being the head housekeeper for them, mama had brought her many times.

Walking up this drive, Stefan and Damon would be playing a game with their ball, and stop just to come and get her. Her mama would tell her to behave and continue on her mission. She would play with and talk to the brothers, and they did watch her, made sure she did not get into trouble. If she had ever had brothers, she had hoped they would be like Stefan. Yes, Stefan. She loved him like a brother, but Damon, even in her young age, she was drawn to him differently. Many times she had daydreamed that one day when she was all grown up, that he would not see her as a little sister type, and marry her. But she was seven, was it not the normal dream to have a handsome prince? He was her handsome prince, her knight in shining armor.

The reveries brought bittersweet tears to her eyes. They were dead now, forever, out of reach, gone. She wiped a tear from her eyes, but a sudden feeling of not being alone came. The presence behind was not bad, she knew how that felt, this one was of authority. She turned on her heals and startled by seeing a woman in a officer's uniform standing there, a hand to her pistol.

"What are you doing here? This is private property." she asked her brow curious and full of questions.

"I, uh, well was just curious is all. I did not mean to trespass. I do not recall seeing a sign posted." Arie told her stammering her words a little.

"Well, this property belongs to the Salvatore Family. There is only one sign posted." she commented.

"Salvatore Family?" she was confused, but shrugged it away mentally. Damon and Stefan had cousins, must belong to them now. "Um, mam, I was wondering. What exactly is this ruin here?" she asked.

The officer walked a little closer to her. "The old Salvatore Plantation. It burned down nearly a hundred years ago. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Bit of a history buff, I guess." Arie told her looking back at the old foundations.

"You are not from around here, are you? I have never seen you before, I know every family in this town." she was curious.

"No, I am not originally, just moved here a few days ago. Was reading up on the history, and read of the Civil War history and wanted to go looking in to it."Arie answered. It was true, except the reading up on it. She knew about that already.

The woman held out her hand to Arie. "I am Sheriff Liz Forbes. Your name?" she said giving her a sideways glance.

She did not want her to know her name just yet. But this woman, using her special discerning ability, was a good woman, true and honest. Arie could trust her. "Burrows, Arabella Burrows. Most people call me 'Arie' for short." she took the sheriff's hand and shook it.

"So, Arie" she started repeating the name, "Where are you staying?"

"The Mystic Falls Inn, just outside of town."Arie kept her answer short.

The sheriff looked around behind her. "I do not see a car, did you walk here?"

"Yes, I did. It was not that far." Arie told her.

"Um, look, I am heading out there myself, I can give you a ride if you like." she offered.

"That is not necessary, really, I can walk." Arie refusing.

"I insist. I can help you get acquainted with the town." she smiled warmly. Arie liked this sheriff Forbes, very nice lady. She showed her to the cruiser, and motioned for Arie to get in. "Are you attending college nearby. You are out of high school right?"

"No not going to college, and I am out of high school. I am 21." Arie got in the car, strapped the belts. Sheriff Forbes smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, Miss Burrows, welcome to Mystic Falls. I will be your tour guide, feel free to ask any questions you like." she said cheerfully.

Arie took the sheriff up on her offer of information. All through the morning, Arie rode with her around town. They would stop and converse with different people, just like most small towns, the residents were quite nosy about new comers.

Among those people she had been introduced, was both the late Mayor Lockwood's wife and his son, Tyler, who she had thought was a strange boy. He just stared at Arie as if she had two heads. But Arie must have been staring too, maybe even a little spaced out. This she had not realized until the sheriff patted her arm to get her attention.

Shaking out of her trance like stare, Arie looked at the Sheriff. "Huh? I am sorry, what was that, Mrs. Lockwood?"

She was bent down to look inside the cruiser at her. "I was saying, that if you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me." she smiled.

Tyler just looked at her, the whole time his mom spoke to Arie. Something about him was not normal, she sensed it. Having spent her entire life with creatures of the night, knowing about the things that go bump in the night, she knew, he was not who he was. And he was new at it to boot. Very new in fact. That she sensed cause his strength, his abilities were like baby steps, wobbly.

"Tyler, perhaps you could take Arie out and show her the city one day?" his mom suggested.

Not knowing what to say, he just looked at her then nodded. "I guess I could." he seemed uncertain as to whether he wanted to do that or not. He looked nervous now, a little on edge.

Mrs. Lockwood said her farewells as the sheriff pulled away from the curb. Driving through town, the Sheriff explained the history, the older buildings history. She was a wealth of knowledge. One point of the ride, they passed a heavily wooded drive way, paved and looked very nice. Arie felt a strange feeling, that there was something up there worth seeing. "Sheriff, what is up that road?" Arie said looking at Sheriff Forbes and pointing.

"Oh that is the drive that leads up to the Boarding House. It is owned by the Salvatore family. It was built at the turn of the century after the Mansion was burned to the ground. It is a beautiful mansion, Victorian with lots of bedrooms. Spacious. Quite a site to see, would you like to see it?" she asked pausing at the end of the roadway.

She wanted to, just to see where this feeling was trying to lead her, but she was beginning to feel tired. So much had she seen, and learned today. It had taken her only moments to decide that she liked this new Mystic Falls. It was quaint, warm, and homey. She was going to like it here. "No, maybe another day," she said hopefully. The sheriff looked at her and smiled. "I am a little tired."

"Alright, the Mystic Falls Inn is down the road here a little further." she said putting the cruiser back into gear and heading down another street leading away from the driveway. As the distance was gained, Arie felt a sense of loss. Something was tied to that place. But what, she did not know.

_The Boarding House..._.

Rose came down the stairs just as Stefan walked into the foyer. Everyone was except Damon.

"Is everyone here?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, except for Damon. Have you seen him this morning?" he looked concern. Which was funny to him to feel concern for Damon, but last night after finding him sitting on his bed after calling out, a stricken look on his face, he could not help it. Damon, though conniving at times, arrogant and quite rude at times, was still his brother, the only family he had left.

Rose noticed his look of concern. She being as strong as she was, sensed something was not right with Damon. It seemed to billow out more after returning from where ever he had been the night before. She could almost smell and taste the pain that he was feeling, and had the sneaking suspicion it had to do with Elena. "No, I have not seen him. Look, I know he was troubled last night, and I too, heard him call out in his sleep. Any idea why?"

"No, truth is, Damon is Damon. He and I have had such a rip between us about Katherine, and now Elena, that he will not open up to anyone." Stefan heard the others in the other room talking, all wondering what this was about. He looked at Rose. "I think it is time we start this meeting."

Rose nodded quietly, then looked at him. "You did tell them about me, right? I know Elena knows, but the others. They don't. I do not want to face confrontation on this."

"Yes, I explained it to them. They feel apprehensive, despite how they feel, they all care for Elena and are willing to listen to what you have to say." he told her as they walked to the main parlor entrance.

Looking in the cracked door, Rose stopped. "Who is that boy setting next to Caroline?"

"Jeremy. He knows about us, and refused to leave his sister's side. He feels it is his duty to be here. Hope that is alright?" Stefan looked at her for a response.

"He has a ring doesn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, his Uncle John gave it to him before he left." Stefan looked at her a moment watching her scan the room through the crack in the double doors. He could tell she was seeing there was no light from outside pouring in the room. "Don't worry, I covered the windows. You will be alright."

She smiled at him. Taking a few steps, she turned. "Should we not wait on Damon? He needs to hear this."

"No, the others have things to do. We can fill him in on it later." Stefan said with a deep sigh. He reached for the door handle and opened it for her, then bid her to enter first.

If looks could kill a vampire, Rose would have died. The feeling of pure disgust filled the room like thick molasses. Impenetrable and hard to ignore. She smiled at them all. "I am Rose. There is no need for introductions, I know who each of you are, and I can feel your confusion as to why I am here. I will say this, I am sorry and I mean no harm to anyone. Promise. Shall we continue?"

No one said a word as the meeting started.

_Meanwhile across town_...

Damon sat the bar, at the Mystic Grill, having an early morning drink. He had woken up this morning, totally not able to face the meeting. And Especially Elena, who would be cuddled up next to his brother. Not something he wanted to see or deal with, so he came to the one place he could think clearly. Looking around and thinking on the dream he had the night before. What he could not figure out, was why after a hundred and fifty-two years he dreamed of her. Arie, his brother's little friend, who went missing while he walked her home. She had been only seven years old at the time. It did not make sense to him. Maybe it was because his father blamed him, daily for his incompetence. He looked down at the glass, his mind began to wander.

_Remembering the Past..._

_Mystic Falls, 1858_

_Giuseppe found him that day, the last day of searching for Arie, and pulled him up by the shirt. Damon for the first time in his life, felt fear as he looked up at his father. The doll he had found earlier, had been in his hands since coming home, was now lying on the floor. _

_His father's rage was well known, and today it was squarely pointed towards him. Giuseppe drug him through the house, the house staff quickly moving out of the way, as he stormed toward Damon's room. Damon cried and told his father over and over that he was sorry, but Giuseppe seemed immune to his son's pleas._

_The door flew open, and Giuseppe threw Damon through that door with such a force, that a loud thud sounded in the room. Damon horrified looked up at his father, tears streaming down his face. He was fifteen, but his fear did not care._

_Giuseppe paced the floor in front of his son, his rage caused his body to shake. He stopped and sat down hard into the chair behind him. His face buried in his hands. He was silently crying. It had been the first time, since his mother died, that Damon had actually teared up. _

"_Why Damon? Tell me why?" he said looking at Damon, his eyes covered with despair. "All you had to do was walk Little Arie home. It was not a hard task. That little girl trusted you, and you let her down by losing her." His father choked back a new wave of anger began to rise up._

"_Father, I did not mean to. She wandered away from me, I looked for her. Truly I did. I looked everywhere. I swear it." Damon said defending himself. Silent tears streamed down his face. He felt guilty as it was, but was refusing to allow his father to blame him. _

"_Do you know what I just had to go through? Do you realize that I had to look a grief stricken mother and father and tell them their little girl was gone, forever!" He stood and walked to stand in front of Damon. Kneeling he glared into his eldest son's eyes. "Do you understand what that is like? David Gilbert may be an outcast in this town, but damn it boy, he is a good man. He is out of his mind, and his wife is inconsolable."_

_Damon sat there, looked at his father. His rage coming forth, though Damon had seen him angry before, he did not recall it to be this bad. Every movement Giuseppe made, Damon flinched. With good reason, his father came mighty close to hitting him, but refrained, his nostrils were flaring, his face looking red from the anger in him._

"_Father, I am so sorry. I feel so badly about it, but I tried, honest I did." Damon said calming himself. _

_Giuseppe stood, and walked to the door. He stopped looking at the door, but said without turning, "You are my first born son, my golden child. I had such high hopes and dreams for you. But one act of incompetence, and I am ashamed to call you that. You are a disappointment to me." His voice was almost mechanical as he spoke the words. _

_Damon cried harder, "Father, papa. Please forgive me."_

"_I can not do it, Damon. You have to prove yourself to me, if you can be competent enough to do that. You have to live with what you have done for the rest of your life. I hope you are happy." With that Giuseppe had left him, silently crying._

_How long had past, Damon did not know, but he was still huddled in the corner, his knees drawn up against his chest. His tears had stopped long ago, but he could still the sticky paths the tear had taken upon his cheek. His sadness over the loss of Arie and fact that his father now saw him as an incompetent fool, his thoughts were broken when he heard the light patter of Stefan's socked feet on the floor._

_He did not look up, but his vision was blocked by the doll, Lizzy, that Arie cherished more than any other toy, she had. New tears threatened to fall, but he fought them, thickening his skin, he reached for the doll as Stefan knelt beside him, with a hand to his shoulder._

"_Father was hard on you, big brother. I heard it all. I do not blame you." Stefan said in a whisper, his voice sounding like a cool breeze._

_Damon looked up at him, his eyes scanning his little brother's face. "Father thinks me incompetent, that I disgraced him. I have Stefan, if I had only let Arie hold my hand, she would not be gone. It is my fault." Damon felt emotionally drained, he held Lizzy in his hands, straightening her little dress, taking a hand and brushing the hair from her little porcelain face. Then an instant later clutched the doll to his chest. "I am sorry, Arie. I am so sorry." The tears came, Stefan sat his backside on the floor, and placed an arm about his shoulder. _

_They fell asleep that night, sitting there close. _

_The morning came, and Damon awoke to a new view on things. He would try and win his father's trust again, he did not know how, but he would. He knew in his heart that Arie was well and said he would never stop looking for her. _

_(End memory)_

Damon blew out a deep breath and took a long swig of his drink and then ordered more. "Keep them coming!' he told the bartender.

The promise he had made to himself, he had tried to keep. But soon, he had stopped and Arie faded from memory, until his dream last night. Looking at the clock, Damon sighed again, it was only Noon.

He debated on whether or not to return to the Boarding House or not, but decided to stay at the Grill for a little longer, then ride around town seeing what he could get into.

_N/A _**: Thanks to all the readers for adding me to their alerts, favorites, and subscriptions on this. I only had one review which kind of like sent me into a near joyful panic attack...She likes me she really likes me...oh wait...No she likes the story and Loves Damon like me...hehe . Not to seem like a douche and insist you review, but come on people, it is like food for the soul. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE review...I need to know if you like this or not.**

**Next up...Rosie Girl reveals some interesting things...**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's Chance at Love

by Haldirsbaby

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries or the characters native to it. I DO however own my OFC and OCs, and the original plot lines laid out in this story. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Note: Watched the Katerina Episode...have to say EXPLOSIVE. Man almost did not think I could follow my own story...but my story is AU...i get to do it my way. In this chapter is revealed a lot of the plot behind the story itself..Pay close attention, laying ground work here. There are some things mentioned in here that was mentioned in the latest episode, but shown as rumor or assumption. If you have not see the episodes, can you spot it. There is a juicy romance to this story, but I wanted to add interesting things to go with it...

* * *

VISUAL: Damon is off on his little brooding, cause he cannot have Elena, and wondering about his dreams...he completely misses the entiremeeting, so he has to be brought up to speed later.

Chapter Four: History Lesson...

Rose entered the room, all eyes on her. Stefan took his seat next to Elena who seemed to be on edge seeing her again so soon after her rescue. The others seeming passive and waiting to see what this woman had to say. Alaric lounged in the high arm-chair the sat to the middle, between the two matching couches.

"Hello everyone, I have asked to speak to you all and thank you for coming. I know this seems a little unorthodox seeing me here, considering that I foolishly kidnapped your friend. I am sorry for that, but what I have to tell you is greatly important, and key to keeping her, and this town safe." Rose's tone came out calm and collected. Everyone just stared at her. "First off, you all know me, so no introductions are necessary, cause I know who each one of you are."

Rose stood there a moment and huffed out a deep breath, trying to consider how to start this meeting. "Let's see, where should I begin?" she said out loud to herself as she looked into the fireplace. She turned. "First off, please just hear me out, then I will answer any questions you have." No one seemed to want to ask any questions. "Alright, let us get started. I think it would be best to begin with the beginning." She pulled the desk chair over to sit in front of the fireplace so that she could face them all.

"The Originals*, are the very first vampires to come out into existence. All descended from one vampire. His name is Klaus. Of the vampires in the world, he is the oldest, most powerful, and the most feared. Vampires the world over fear him above all things. Once he wants something, he will stop at nothing to get it. The Originals, being the first family sect of vampires, are organized, ruthless, and very well connected. They are the rule makers and breakers when it comes to vampires." she stopped a moment thinking. "Now I will say, that what I am about to tell you, has some controversy, I am not sure what is truth and what is false. But I will tell you all that I do know."

"You all know about the Curse of the Sun and Moon. It was said that the moonstone* was the key to breaking that curse, and that whomever holds the stone, controls the curse. But that is only part of it. Nearly a thousand years ago, humans began to be alerted to our existence and that of the Lycanthropes*. Seeing them as a threat to man. A Shaman cursed them. Vampires are weakened by the sun, and the Lycanthropes are controlled by the moon. But the myth that the stone breaks the curse, is WRONG. It only binds it and the one, being vampire or werewolf, can control it."

"The shaman bound the curse with blood. It is stated the shaman said the only way that it can be broken is to spill the blood of a Petrovan Doppleganger*. Why a Petrovan? Simple, it was a distant relative of the Petrovan family whose blood was used. Now there is not mention of what this person looked like or whether they were male or female, but speculation suggest it was female. A young woman, a virgin, pure and untainted." Rose breathed in and continued. "This is the part that is key for 'Why Elena?' Katherine is a Petrovan. She was supposed to be the last time chance to break the curse. But do to Trevor, my best friend, and his loyalty to Katerina (Katherine) and my loyalty to him, forced our near five hundred year hiding. Once Katerina came to me, in England after getting away from Klaus and Elijah, I was going to turn her back over to Klaus, but Trevor would not have it. Katerina, who was injured, I gave her my blood. But once my back was turned, she killed herself."

"That was how she became a vampire. The Originals, need the blood of a Doppleganger, a human one. Since Katherine was now a vampire, her blood became voided, but that did not stop their hunt for me,Trevor, or Katherine. She pissed off the one vampire that could destroy everything. During our run, Trevor and I began to search for ways to redeem ourselves, to rectify our mistake and in doing so, we discovered Elena. But before I go on about why we did it, I must back up. A hundred and forty-five years ago, we, Trevor and I, heard rumors from other vampires who had lived here, that Katherine had been caught and killed in a fire at Fell's Church. Seeing that done, our search was over, any solutions to our exile as being gone."

"When the tomb vampires were released, we got new hope. Finding out from our acquaintances, Pearl, that Katherine was never entombed. We went on our search again, finding out from her daughter Anna, that a young woman strikingly resembling Katherine, existed. We made it a point to learn about you. You, Elena, became our target, I am ashamed to say, a possible solution to our dilemma. In researching your background, we made some startling discoveries. Katherine's family history, was unclear. Assumptions made that cannot be discerned as truth or fiction. Katherine's family was completely wiped out and that the line suppsedly ended with her, but there was a rumor, not validated, that before she was found by Klaus, before she became a vampire, Katerina or Katherine she is called now, had a baby. A little girl, that she never saw, cause her father took it away. In those days, having a child out of wedlock was frowned upon and called disgraceful. But as I said, this was rumored." Rose looked at Elena, who sat there fidgeting. Stefan beside her holding her hand. Rose could sense her discomfort. The others looked at Elena, all showing different signs of realizations. Rose continued,"After targeting you, we had to know who you were. Who your friends were, what they were like, even finding out that you were adopted. That in its self, led us to your birth mother, and father."

"Your real mother, Isobel, from our research, was from an old family, that had been from Bulgaria, dating back to the 1300s. From a woman, who started out in life under strange circumstances. She suddenly came into the picture in 1490 as a newborn. Her name was never given, nor was it mentioned that her mother who birthed her, revealed. Considering, that, there could be no other explanation to your striking resemblance to Katherine, we assumed that Katherine, through many generations is your grandmother. Isobel, left you here in Mystic Falls, never looking back. Trevor and I, upon discovering about your mother being a vampire, managed to piece together the puzzle. It seems that Katherine, made it a point to keep up with both Damon and Stefan through the years. It was John Gilbert, your birth father, who then directed Isobel towards Damon, who was still being watched by Katherine, and then Katherine takes Isobel under her wings. Teaching her. That closeness, in turn, is how Katherine learned of you." Elena looked sick for a moment, but settled herself closer to Stefan. Rose felt compassion, this was more than one person could handle. The others in the room, looked positively shocked by what was revealed, but sat there only waiting to hear more.

Rose looked at Elena, "I know this is hard to swallow, but at the time, we could only see one solution. You. I am, again, truly sorry. You are not Katherine, and in my opinion better by far. But what I have told you is not where it ends. There is more to your family, but that will come. What I am about to tell is fact." Elena looked at her, all the emotion she was feeling coming through.

"In the early days of the Originals' existence, they experimented with their growing abilities. It was through these experiments they found out what they could and could not do. They learned how to develop, and control their powers. We all know that a normal vampire can run fast, so much as it seems like a blur, their eyesight and hearing are keen, the can smell blood stronger. Another ability of a vampire is that through their keen sense of smell, they can tell whether or not a human has clean blood, meaning no illness or disease. We can also tell when someone is lying or telling the truth, compel and control another. There are some vampires that develop extras sensory perceptions, which ranges from one vampire to the next. Vampires with extras are rare, but do exist. Some vampires, have the ability to control elements or even to appear to another as animal. Like Damon, he has the ability to control fog and to appear as a black grow. That is a gift." Rose saw the gasp from Alaric and Jeremy, it was apparent that this fact was not known. "There are only a few things vampires cannot do. One, protect themselves as they sleep through the day. Now only a few Vampires possess the ability of Day-walking, but that is only with the aid of an object, set with a spell of a witch, to be on their person at all times. Two, to enter a home of a human without an invitation first, once the invite occurs, they can come and go as they please. Three, compel another vampire."

"In the effort of their learning, The Originals wanted to find ways to get away with just about anything they wanted. The ideals came from the one, Klaus. He wanted to fina a more stable and steady kind of solution to even the slightest of problems. That is how the experimentation with Hybreeding came about." Rose looked at Stefan, he sat forward acutely interested in what she was about to say. Alaric held up a hand.

"Whoa there! Hybreeding*? Isobel's research never mentioned that. What is is?" he asked curiously.

"No, she would not have mentioned it. It is a taboo, and yet dangerous practice, no longer allowed and frowned upon, by the Originals, who even though they are ruthless and extremely strict, consider it abominable. The results abominations. They outlawed it after three hundred and fifty years of tried and failed attempts of it." she stopped for a moment. Alaric sat back, chewing on what he had just heard, Stefan's attention dead set on listening, Elena looked quite confused.

"What does this, hybreeding, have to do with me?' she asked curling up her nose in confusion.

"Everything, Elena." Rose told her as a matter of fact. "You see, when the Original family outlawed it, the family, who at the time with numbers nearing close to three hundred member, became outraged and a wedge was driven between them all. The vampires felt that it was their right to continue with the experimentation, to try and perfect it. You see, before, all the hybrids* failed before this law was came into play. This outlawing, resulted in the break up of the family into three parts. One, the Originals, who wanted to stay and keep the laws, living their lives as Klaus wanted them, the puritans. Two, the ones that was loyal to the Originals, but wanted no part in either ways, neutrals . To try and make their own family, which Klaus allowed. Three, the Renegades*. The renegade vampires were the lost children, cause they wanted to live their own lives make their own rules and keep the experiments going. Once they broke off, they then created sects*. Each having a leader, one of the founding members of the original family. At the time of the breaking of the family, the renegades, then made their own laws and broke into ten separate sects each containing ten members."

"These sects over time, have dwindled to a precious few, and the neutrals, well they have since rejoined the original family altogether. Most of the Renegades, have been either been wiped out by vampire wars, or have found good graces with the Originals again and rejoined." Rose took a breath, but continued, she had to get this out. "The renegades, began their quest of the perfect hybrid. For years, the many sects, tried and failed, and tried and failed again. Last count, of the original ten renegade sects, only one remains today. All the others have conformed back with the Originals. The one that remains separate is led by a vampire named Nigel."

"Nigel has led this sect since its founding and is the strongest and oldest of the Vampires outside the Original family." Rose said.

"Alright, you have explained about the Originals. We get that, but why is this important to the protection of Elena?" Caroline spoke up.

"Yes, this is all interesting, but quit beating around the bush. Out with it, please." Elena said perturbed. Stefan patted her leg to assure her.

"Now comes the, really fun part of this, meeting. Trust me it all ties together in the end. I promise." Rose assured them.

"Nigel's sect has been hybreeding for nearly seven hundred years. I know a long time, you would think he had been successful, but he is insane. Most of his hybrids never leave past forty years except one. Most of the hybrids would be exposed to the rituals. Which were simple. They would start off by finding a victim between the ages of twelve years old and fifteen. After finding the one they wanted, male or female, did not matter which, they would begin to earn the trust of the victim. Then when the victim turned the age of sixteen, they began the ritual of feeding. Feeding*. It was gradual at first, the leader of the sect would began to feed on the victim, draining a little, then replenish by giving his or her own vampire blood to the victim. They would do this for a time, usually for two years, everyday in fact, then when the victim reached aged 18, two more vampires would join in, daily, all three feeding and replenishing the victim. The victim during this time would be broken down by mentally, emotionally, this would go on for a year. At nineteen, the victim would endure more feeding and replenishment by more vampires. All the while, they were being broken down, then brainwashed. Told lies to regain the trust. This part of the ritual, is the most emotionally trying, and yet sets the stage for how they will act. It usually last two years."

Taking a deep breath Rose stopped, getting ready for the next. "At age twenty one, on the vary same date as the first part of the ritual took place, 'birth date' it is called, the victim is bombarded. It is at this bombardment, that the victim becomes immortal, but still human. This is the most barbaric part, every vampire in the sect is included. The victim would be fed on/ replenished, over and over again. This would go on for ten years. Why that long? To completely take away all traces of human blood and leaving nothing but vampire blood. The moment they feel that he or she is drained of their own human blood, that is when the ritual changed. Instead of feeding on the victim, they continue giving their blood. All who is in the sect. Daily, three time or more a day. This helps the vampire blood to keep going. Once the victims begin this final part, they are being built back up, to trust the sect again. But it does not always happen. Some do not make it past ten years. The reason is behind who they were before their capture. They are seen as duds, failures and are usually killed and staked to keep them from rising again."

"Those that make it past the ten year mark, are taken to the next round. They began training, exploring who they are, used as puppets, mindless so to speak. Com-pulsed. Between the twenty and forty year mark, these hybrids are beginning to develop who they are, it is at this time, that they either conform to the ideals and beliefs of the sects or is disposed of. Most failed hybrids, tend to become or considered liabilities to the sect. Their tempers usually flare, they become rebellious, hard to manage, and reckless. The powers they possess in them, makes them cocky, arrogant, and at times, rise above the leaders. It is at this point, the sect decides to destroy them." Rose stood and went to get herself a drink, when Stefan spoke.

"So you are saying these hybrids were sport, a race to make the perfect one. So who is the one that was different?' he clarified, "What does it have to do with protecting Elena, and this town?

Rose set down her glass, and looked at him, then glanced at the others. "Like I said earlier, everything. Nigel created a hybrid that, he thinks is perfect. But he has been deceived. It seems this hybrid has more to them then even he knows. They have lived well past all his others, and still had not conformed. It has to do with who they are, where they came from, and the memories they still carry."

Stefan cocked a brow in curiosity. Rose sat back down. "During the rituals, when the human blood is completely drained over time, the hybrid begins to lose its memories and feelings they had when fully human. But Nigel's hybrid, never lost it. Hybrids are essentially like a vampire, but are different. They are still human, have emotions, they have all the abilities of a vampire, but not as strong as a normal vampire, it is weaker. No hybrid has every made it to this point, so the full extent of their abilities are not fully known. The hybrid has a history that ties them to Elena, Katherine, Mystic Falls, and the curse."

"You said the other hybrids were failures. Did any of them ever get made into a full vampire?" Bonnie asked looking at Rose cautiously.

"Yes, one did, in the early days. But he was not one for very long. It was realized right away he was a mistake. Klaus killed him, he was the only one that could, cause he is the most powerful." Rose looked up to Stefan, and the others waiting for more questions.

"What happened when the hybrid was changed? How old was he?" Jeremy asked.

"That is the interesting part. It took a long time to fight him. He was almost as strong as Klaus. It was written, that the hybrid, died and came back within minutes after his neck was snapped. When he came back, his rage was amplified, ten folds. He killed twenty vampires and wounded thirty others. He went on a killing frenzy in the local village. Causing him to expose the vampires living there. He was staked, burned, and then brought down, when he was wrapped in chains, and Klaus beheaded him. But then it took his body longer to die. When they buried him, they had to bury him in an iron coffin, and cover it with concrete." Rose watched as eyes grew huge. "It was thought that a perfect hybrid, would conform to the sects ways, peacefully. Making them an asset to them, be used to walk in the daylight, gain access to places vampires would normally need invitations. That is their purpose, but history has found, that hybrids are much more."

"Does Klaus, know about this hybrid?" Alaric asked his eyes capturing Rose's.

"I am not certain. What I am certain of, is because Elijah is dead, that he has not been told of Elena and that rumors of this hybrid may have reached his ears. He knows that Katherine is still alive, but does not know she is has been entombed with the moonstone."

"So how is knowing this hybrid exist, supposed to help? I mean, you have told us a lot, but not of why or how?" Caroline pointed out.

"I believe that if we can get this hybrid to join us, we may be able to utilize them in our efforts. But there is one problem, after Elena was rescued, I received a call from a friend on the inside of this sect. This friend of mine, said that the hybrid was able to escape the sect. It seems Nigel is planning to rejoin the Originals and was going to use, the hybrid to gain interest from Klaus. A peace offering so to speak. Matter of fact I am to travel to meet with my friend after the meeting. To try and locate them."

Elena stood up, looking a little sickened. She stared at Rose. "Alright, so I have this psycho thousand year old vampire after me and that some hybrid may be my salvation and the protector of the town. Who are they and how are they tied to me?" Elena asked looking quite irritated.

Rose looked at Elena. "The Hybrid is one of Elena's relatives, from 1800s."

"Who?" Stefan asked. Elena grabbed her backpack from the coffee table. Stefan seeing this stood up. "Elena? Where you going?"

"To school. Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, coming?" she looked at them.

"Elena, I have not told you why all of you needed to know this." Rose protested.

Elena scowled. "Look, Rose, as much as I am grateful, but this is all a bit much, can we talk more about it. I need to get out of here." Elena started for the door. Stefan understood what she was feeling. He let her and the others go. Alaric stood.

"I better get going. My first class starts at eleven." he held out a hand. "Rose it was good to meet you. Stefan I will see you later."

Stefan watched them all leave, Rose was climbing up the stairs when he turned. "Who is the hybrid?" he cocked a brow at her.

"Someone you least expect. But you know them." she continued up the stairs. Stefan let her go.

Stefan pulled out his cell to call Damon. He had to know what he had been told.

* * *

N/A: Over 3900 words..My god, thought it was more than that. Was going to reveal who the Hybrid was, but decided not to until later

PLEASE REVIEWTell me how I am doing...Please

Next up...More Damon/OFC...YAY finally. Things are revealed more in later chapters.

Definitions:

**The Originals**-Family of First Vampires. Led by Klaus the first Vampire.

**Moonstone**-binding stone in the Sun and Moon curse

**Hybreeding- **experiment, created by Originals, process of making Hybrids

**Hybrid-** name victim of Hybreeding experiment.

**Renegades**: group of vampires broken off from Originals to continue with outlawed experiemts

**Sects**- small families of vampires broken off from the Renegades.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon's Chance at Love

by Haldirsbaby

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Vampire Diaries or the characters native to the work of fiction of LJ Smith or the TV series. All Ocs and plot lines parallel to the show is of my own mind. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

Note: I would like to thank all my reviewers and new friends following my tale. Hope you enjoy! Hugs. ARIE AND DAMON...YAY.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Stefan POV

He continued to call Damon's cell phone, throughout the day. With no results. It would ring off the hook, then go to voice mail, which meant, he was ignoring his calls. Stefan for the first time in over a century and half, was beginning to worry for his brother. His deep care for Elena was affecting him, this Stefan knew for sure. But Damon was Damon, he would get over it. Or would he? He had been a strange mood the night before, when he came in and found that Rose was here. Then in the night, while they all slept, Damon had grown restless in his slumber and called out. What bothered him, was that Damon when he was bothered by something, he always became reckless. Then become a liability, and in light of the situation, this could not happen.

The one place Stefan had not tried was all the bars in town. The first would be The Mystic Grill. Perhaps that is where his brother was. He grabbed his keys from his dresser and made his way out to the car.

Elena POV

Sitting in fifth period, Elena's mind seem to drift from the things that was revealed that morning. It was all too much for her to swallow. Hybrids, ancient vampires, the curse. God, would it ever end? Her mind screamed out. Having had enough of the stress, she slammed her book closed, the sound causing the other students, including Bonnie and Caroline to stare at her. The teacher who was writing on the chalkboard as he spoke, turned and looked at her.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Gilbert?" he asked leaning on the back of his chair.

"No," she snapped, then stared at her book's cover. "Yeah. I am sick and tired." Standing up she grabbed her purse, her books and stalked from the room. The teacher called out but she kept going with Bonnie and Caroline coming in behind her.

"Elena? Honey, what is wrong?" Caroline asked. Bonnie knew just looking at her.

"I can't take this anymore. A year ago, before my parents died, my life was easy, but now it is one continuous nightmare. When is it going to end?" she said as the tears came to the surface.

Bonnie stepped forward, the wave of compassion she was feeling rippled at that moment. She embraced Elena, and rubbed her back in comfort. "Elena, we will get through this. One way or another, we will figure it out." Bonnie pulled away and looked Elena in the eye. Reaching up she wiped away some of the tears. "We have to stay calm, Elena. If you break now, it will mean danger. Trust me, trust all of us."

Elena wiped more tears away, feeling Caroline's hand on her back rubbing in comfort, Elena felt a measure of strength from them. "What would I do without you guys?"

"Wither up into a brown headed fur-ball and weep." came Caroline's lighthearted reply followed by big cheeky grin. Hearing Caroline's little attempt of breaking the monotony, Elena and Bonnie both giggled. "What is so funny? Elena, we are all the best of friends. We have to stick together. Besides, you have Stefan and Damon looking after you, not to mention us. Rose seems nice, even though she kidnapped you, but she seems sincere."

Elena looked at them. Seeing them there supporting her, made her feel a little better. Bonnie smiled slightly, "Elena, she is right. Rose does seem like she truly wants to help you. I did not sense any kind of malice in her reasoning. Maybe this hybrid can help. We should talk to her, she said there was more."

Elena looked at her. "Bonnie, I can't today. I have had enough. We will, just later."

Bonnie nodded and mouthed the word 'okay', Caroline smiled. "We will call you later. You going to be home?'

Elena smiled and nodded. Both Bonnie and Caroline returned to the classroom.

Damon POV

Sitting in the same place he had been since earlier that morning, Damon was good and drunk. Though he was a vampire, and it took a lot to get him thoroughly inebriated, now he was feeling quite numb after many, many rounds of drinks. His phone rang again, looking down at the small screen, he saw Stefan's number...again. Flipping it open, he pressed the ignore button without much thought. Right now, he wanted nothing to do with him, or his little 'buzz killing' antics. The meeting must be done now, but Damon just wanted to continue to drown.

His feelings for Elena had driven him here, to this place. That was one thing, but last night once he turned in for the night, the thoughts from so long ago, about that little girl, made him want to sink even deeper. His life as a failure started with her, being the root of his disappointments. Then when Katherine came in the picture, it only got worse. God, he hated that heartless bitch. A hundred and forty-five years of torture at her hands, was more than he could take. He needed something to forget. Elena, he had hoped would help, but her rejection was the icing on the cake.

Looking up from his drink, he scanned the bar, wanting a distraction, something to help him forget more. Someone who was willing to have a little fun. Truth was, he was feeling that reckless feeling. But he faced a dilemma, to refrain from that feeling or embrace it. Stefan had begged him to stop his road to destruction, to conform to not partaking, but Damon had little restraint as it was. He turned in his seat, leaning against the bar on his elbows, looking at the patrons to this little watering hole. Not much going on, it was nearing five in the evening, and the fall daylight was darkening early.

Then he saw her enter.

The woman he had seen last night sitting at the end of the bar. Damon focused on her a moment. She was a adoringly beautiful girl, maybe twenty one, her hips and chest and tummy slightly fuller than what he was accustomed to. Not fat, but just right. Elena and Katherine in his book, always seemed a little too think, but this girl was just right. Her eyes as deep brown as dark chocolate, her lips full and rosy pink. She had on little to no make-up, her hair a deep auburn red, curly waist length. She was the cutest thing, he had seen all day. 'A snack' he considered her, 'delicious, and a little lonely, maybe?'

He watched her take up the same seat she had the night before, and began talking to the bartender. Turning around in his seat, he ordered another round, watching her in his peripheral vision. The waitress brought out a plate of food, cheeseburger, fries and a shake. 'She has a good appetite' he thought. He liked a girl who could eat. All that fat intake was good for the blood, thickened it, made it sweeter, more potent. He smiled to himself, but caught her daintiness in how she ate. It was almost as if she was insecure about people seeing her. 'One of those girls' he thought, 'She only acting about being dainty, so that no one thinks she is a pig.' He looked at her fully, feeling sorry for her, a little.

She must have felt his eyes on her, cause she looked up, her embarrassment showed as her cheeks brightened slightly, and then only began picking at her food.

_Confrontation between brothers..._

His observations ended when he sensed his brother's presence behind him. He turned around and looked at his brother, feeling complete annoyance. "Oh, hello, my buzz killing, little brother. What do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Damon said picking up his glass and chugging down the contents. Looking at the bartender, he held up the glass, silently requesting a refill.

"Damon, I have called you all day long. We need to talk. There are some things you need to hear." Stefan said taking up the seat next to him. The bartender slid the glass in front of Damon, but Stefan reached out and grabbed the glass in trying to keep his inebriated, brother's attention. "How many drinks have you had today?"

Damon's eyes widened. His classic smirk rose to a full on sarcastic smile. "Oh, dear little brother, more than I can count, and if I was still human, I would literally be dead. Besides baby brother, why do you care? At least I have not been in your hair, or up your precious little girlfriend's ass all day."

Stefan took in a deep breath and blew it out hard. This signaled to Damon, his brother was thoroughly annoyed with him. "Is this where you have been all day? You know you missed the meeting this morning."

Damon took a drink. "I know. Bad of me isn't it?" he said with a passive tone.

"Damon, now is not the time for you to wallow in your self-pity. We need you to stay focus. Elena needs all of us." Stefan told him.

Damon chuckled. "Last I looked, she is not my problem. Sure I want her to be safe, you can't obviously do it, you are weak. I already told you, I can keep her safe from anything that happens. Now if you do not mind, you are distracting me." As he said this, his gaze drifted to the end of the bar. The girl on the end was finishing up her dinner, and drinking on her shake. The bartender was standing there talking to her, he was joking with her, and it made her smile. She had a pretty smiled, Damon concluded.

Stefan followed his brother's gaze and saw the girl he was looking out. Looking back at Damon, he saw what his brother was planning, cause it was written in his expression. He wanted to feed on the girl. Stefan reached out and jerked Damon's arm. "Damon, I know what you are thinking, and you had better leave her alone."

Damon looked at Stefan, and immediately got into his brother's face. "You are not my father, and you do not tell me what to do. I am not planning anything." Well not planning anything to truly harm her, maybe just a taste. She did look awfully tasty just now, not to say that was any of Stefan's business.

Stefan did not want to start a fight in public so he decided to let it go. "Well, we need to talk later. You coming home?" Stefan asked standing to leave.

"Maybe. Maybe not, depends on how I feel later." he said taking another drink, still watching the girl at the other end. She was reading a book while sipping on her shake. "I will be home, when I am home, and I promise, Stefan, we will talk." Damon told him sarcastically. He furled a brow and looked at Stefan again. "So where is our new little buddy, Rose?"

Stefan huffed out a deep breath. "She took off after everyone left this morning. She said she had to go meet an acquaintance about something. I do not know when she will come back."

"Oh, goody. So she's supposed to come back." he sounded a little perturbed by the prospect of it. "I know her type, once they get a foot in the door, they never want to leave. God she gets on my nerves."

"You Damon, I do not seeing you coming up with ideas to keep Elena safe. She is the only one that seems to have a possible solution to this town. You could give her a little more credit and be nice." Stefan told him now standing close to his brother's ear, pointing out Damon's attitude problem.

"Oh, I have a plan alright. I just have not figured out how I want to go about it. As for the being 'Nice' thing." he looked at his brother fully now, then whispered his nose curled, "I do not know how to be nice. So not in my nature." his coy response to his brother's suggestion was also laced with sarcasm.

Stefan rolled his eyes, his brother was so hard to deal with when he was drunk. Stefan wondered why he even cared enough to look for him. He went to leave but was stopped when Damon spoke, "So baby brother it is my turn. Where are you going'?" he said turning the tables, acting the part as nagging big brother.

Stefan stepped back towards him. "Elena is having trouble dealing with what she learned this morning. I am going to her house and check on her. I will be home by the time you decide to join me. I mean it Damon, we have to talk. It is important."

Damon turned around. "Yeah, yeah, important. Talk. See you later, little brother. Tell, Our girl, Elena, I said 'hello'" he smiled into his glass, waiting for his brother to respond, but the only thing he heard, was the sound of Stefan's shoes as he walked away.

He looked toward the end of the bar, and noticed his little pudgy bunny had left. He threw his money on the counter, and left. He wanted to find her, so that he have a little fun.

Arie POV

Stepping into the Mystic Grill, Arie was hungry. Being still a human, she was able to handle the food, cause her body functioned normally. She liked this place, it was cozy, homey, and quiet. Just what she needed after the day she had been having. Spending time with the sheriff and meeting some of the people, proved to be tiring. After the sheriff had dropped her off, she had taken a shower, and napped for several hours. Sheriff Forbes had seemed surprised, finding out that she actually did have a vehicle, and was curious as to why she had walked all around town. Arie smiled at her and simply told her that you cannot see the beauty of the town, from a car. You are too focused on the driving to see anything. Sheriff Forbes was one of the kindest people she had met so far, and that comforted Arie, considering she was new in town.

This evening, she stepped into her new favorite place, hungry, but she was kind of hoping on seeing him again. His eyes had haunted her in her sleep the night before, and also through the day.

Taking up a seat at the bar, the bartender came up to her and asked her what she wanted. After writing down the order, she looked around and found him, there, sitting at the bar, and looking quite inebriated.

He did not seem to notice her again, but she watched him quietly. She knew, that he was watching her, though he was looking forward, out of his peripheral vision. She looked away from him and focused on the food the waitress brought her. As she ate, she began to feel exposed, a little insecure even, under his glances. His eyes drew her in, just like Damon's had all those years ago. His eyes, so unnatural looking, yet mesmerizing, always remained with her throughout her long life. Who was this guy, who could grab the attention of a stranger, and pull them in? One thing for certain, Arie, knew he was not human. It was a perk to have been brought up around them, seeing them daily, feeding on her, watching their feral beastly needs in front of her. He was a vampire, this she knew, he wasn't bad and wasn't good. Brazen was the only word to describe him.

Last night having seen him here, it had not fully donned her, but later, while taking her rest, it came to light. Could this be Damon, her old friend, who she adored and loved since childhood? It was a thought, she did not want to believe, but having heard the Katherine had gotten him and Stefan tangled into her web, the possibility was almost definite. While she ate, she felt his gaze on her, and though he thought she was not looking, noticed his face spoke of his intentions were. He looked at her like she was food. A look she knew all too well.

Then she was taken aback, as she glanced his way again, he was joined by another. A vampire, and a weak one at that. He reeked with his sense of humanity, his kindness. Arie looked at him. Stefan? Her mind thought. Cocking her head to the side, she watched as they conversed, heated but yet controlled. They did not want to cause a scene. She wanted to hear what they were saying, but chose not to. She had the keen hearing, all the little characteristics of vampires, but had chosen long ago never to use them unless it was a dire situation.

The second vampire moved to sit next to the first, and she averted her eyes to appear looking at something else, but saw the second's profile. He too seemed familiar, but yet also unknown. She squinted a little, to search his face for something, something that she knew. He was a shadow of Stefan, only older, slightly changed. She shook her her head. No way, they are dead, perhaps these are guys kin to them long distance wise. Maybe a cousin. That does happen.

The bartender came up to her. "How's your food, Miss?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Oh wonderful. Thank you. I love this shake." she said sipping on her milkshake.

"You are not from around here, are you sweetie?" he asked taking his towel and wiping away the crumbs.

"Nope. I just got into town two days ago." she told him.

"You alone? I did not seen anyone come in with you." he smiled at her.

"Yep. But that is fine by me though." she said. He flashed her a cheeky grin.

"Well, new meat, yay, more for me later. What do you say?' he said leaning down.

She laughed. "What?"

"Oh, I guess my charm isn't working. Damn!" he took his fingers and snapped them together. "I am just kidding, I am married. Welcome to Mystic Falls."

She laughed, and smiled at him. "Thank you." he walked away from her. Glancing back at the two men on the other end of the bar, she noticed that the second one was getting ready to leave. She would have to dig up something on these two before making assumptions to their identity. But first she needed to find this Rose person, that Marcella told her of.

Standing she left a tip on the bar, and then walked out of the bar. Never glancing back to the blue eyed man.

Making her way to her 2008 PT Cruiser, Arie felt as though she was being followed. But it was not the man at the bar, it was someone she knew, someone she did not want to see or know that she was here. She froze with her keys in her hand, her body beginning to quiver and shake inside from fear. Her body stiffened when she heard the voice behind her.

"Well, well, hello Little Arie." his voice strong, laced with a tone of pure pleasure, pleasure that he had found her. "Did you honestly think, that Nigel would not have you found?"

* * *

N/A: Cliffies, don't you just hate them...HEHe. Thank you to all my reviewers. The story is flowing nicely.. and more is to come.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. NEXT up...Glimpses of meetings and more of Damon and Arie...YAY...

PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon's Chance at Love

by Haldirsbaby

Note: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they are food for the soul, and the extra "oomph!" to continue on.. I will say this is not going to be a very long chapter...as of right now...the Cliffy is hanging on for just a little longer, but hopefully by the end of the chapter I can let it fall...LOL. Rose left right? Well here, you will see where she went, who she talked to, and what it was all about. Then on with Arie and Damon.

Chapter Six: Mysterious Meetings

_Rose..._

Rose arrived at her secret place in Richmond, Virginia. An old parking garage, with few witnesses about. Pulling into parking space number fifty-three, she waited for her contact. This contact was by far her most trusted ally, Marcella Mays, far older than she, at nearly seven hundred years old. Marcie, she called herself for short was one that had defected the Originals and joined with the group following, the Renegades. She was old school, powerful and dangerous. Not to mention once lover of Nigel.

After only moments of waiting, a midnight blue Mercedes Benz pulled in beside her SUV, glass covered in heavy tints. Rose unlocked the passenger side door, and watched as her contact opened it, and hopped in the seat. Taking off her sunglasses and then her bright red-head scarf, the blond hair beauty, turned in her seat and looked at Rose.

"Hello, Rosie." her voice heavily accent told of her Hungarian origins. "Did you find the girl yet?"

"I was hoping you would tell me where she is. I mean you were friends with her." Rose said hoping.

"I told you, all I know, is that she took off, and that Nigel is angry and looking for her. She is in danger if she is found. So far she has been able to hide her true nature, and the good little actress our little ducky is, she has kept the sect in the dark." She warned. "Nigel has sent four of his best men to look for her, and if they find her, they have been instructed to bring her back by any means necessary."

Rose bit her bottom lip. "Marcie, is it true, Nigel is rejoining them?"

"Yes, he is. Arrangements have been made, the girl is the sect's ticket in. Klaus knows of her, and the doppleganger."

Rose's eyes shot to Marcella's. "What? How? The only one that knew of the doppleganger was Elijah. He was killed."

Marcella laughed out. "Oh, my dear little Rosie, Elijah is very much alive. He came to visit us, just after you told him of the doppleganger. He was told of the hybrid by Nigel. Klaus is greatly disappointed by not having the one thing that can release the curse, and the ticket to bringing her in." Marcie's tone out almost sickened.

Rose closed her eyes, her mind screaming out in disbelief. "Any idea where she went?"

Marcie looked at Rose, and smiled. "She is in the one place, her heart has never left. She is there now, by my figuring. If you want to find her, you had better hurry, Klaus is gathering all that will fight to him. Mystic Falls, has been chosen as the place where they fight. The battle ground. If the doppleganger is not turned over, the town will be slaughtered." Marcie's voice trailed off, a look of sadness came across her features. "Elijah, told Nigel about Katherine's entombment, but not Klaus. Nigel was saddened by it. He loved her, you know? Arabella is powerful, Rosie. Though she chooses not to use that power, she is. I fear for her. She does not deserve to be used like they plan. You must find her, before it is too late." A tear formed in Marcella's eyes.

"I will do what I can for her. I know you loved her like a daughter." Rose rubbed a comforting hand up and down the old vampire's arm.

"Aye, I do." Then the blond beauty, looked at Rose intently. "When you find her Rosie, change her. It is her only chance of survival. She is the town's, and the little doppleganger's only hope. Without her, all hope is lost, and Klaus will grow more powerful than he is. His moods as of late, has grown almost earth shattering. There are others who feel as I do about this, not only in our sect, but others, who feel, he should not gain any more power than he already has." Marcie told her openly.

Rose looked at her sideways. "Others you say? Tell me would these others join if asked in this last battle?"

Marcella's face lit up, smiling smugly. "Aye, I but only have to give the word, for they follow me now secretly, cause I am Nigel's second in rank. They feel his insanity, has grown out of control and that Klaus is almost as bad if not worse. This later development of Nigel's want to rejoin and Klaus accepting it, is proof. Now you must go, and quickly, find Arie, and make her what she is meant to be." she looked around the parking garage, and then to her watch. "I must go, for if I am gone too long, Nigel will send out a search party.

Before Marcella opened the door, Rose grabbed her arm. "Marcie, stay safe. I will let you know when I find her. If you have to, pretend you are still loyal to them to keep you and the others safe."

"That is what I had intended to do. Go now." Marcie opened the door, and got in her car.

Rose sat there before starting her car and watched Marcella leave.

_Arie..._

Arie's back settled up against her car, fear striking her face. "Maximus, wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered out, fear lacing her tone.

He cocked his head to the side, his expression unfeeling, passive. He smiled deviously. "I have already told you that answer. Nigel wants you home. It seems he has plans for you and so does the ONE."

A lump formed in her throat. The ONE. The only person known as that was him, Klaus, the first vampire. The most powerful vampire in the world. She shook as she thought on the stories she had heard of him. Ruthless, dangerous, cunning, powerful, not to mention spiteful. But those were only minor nicknames. The one used most often was the Devil incarnate. "So it is true, Nigel has gone completely mad and wants to hand me over to him?" She thought she was going to die from fright. Her chest began to grow heavy and the heart that still beat in her, pounded hard.

"Nigel would be disappointed if you did not come with us. You do not realize just how important you are, Arie." he said stepping closer to her.

Suddenly, a burst of adrenaline hit her, her chin raised. "Well if that bastard wants me, he has to come and get me himself. I won't be going with you."

Maximus chuckled evilly. "You think, little girl, that you can honestly take him on? I think not. You are weak, pathetic in my book. But he calls you a success. I call you a mistake. Now is not the time to be all brave, little one, cause you are not going to win this. We have orders, take you back one way or another. But I would prefer to just kill you know, and be done with you and your trouble making. But since you do not belong to me, my hands are tied."

Just as he said that, the other three with him, began to surround her car. Their fangs protruding out, their eyes darkened, the veins sticking out and pulsating. The hungry look, the one that could strike fear in the hearts of a normal human. But she oddly did not feel that fear, she was used to this, on a daily basis, she had seen it over and over as she was cornered and fed on.

Maximus stood now, closer to her, the coldness of his body forcing her to shiver. He was now mere inches from her face and his fangs shot out, his eyes turned black. The sudden feeling of claustrophobia set in, in trying to create space, she gathered her nerves and brought her knee up as hard as she could. Making the blow to his groin, he howled but only for a moment, then grabbed her. Snapping her neck to the side, he bit down, ripping open her throat. She screamed out as the pain assailed her senses.

She could feel her head began to lightened, her mind drifting, she felt the blood began to pour from the would. But Maximus at this time was now just looking at her, her blood dripping from his fangs. Her eyes began to blur and her hearing became muffled. She felt herself fall to her own knees, her hands grabbing at the wound. 'God, please do not let me die. Not at his hands!' her mind screamed.

She knelt there stunned, her vision slowly blurring more. She shook her head trying to clear it and it did, a little. In her vision, she saw the four vampires going up against, the one from the bar. Mr. Blue eyes. She could not move as her body became weakened a little at a time. He now stood between her and them. Fighting them off as they advanced. Soon they gave up their fight, but not before Maximus yelled out, "This is not over, little girl. We will find you again, and when we do, we will have more help."

But then the most amazing thing had happened. The blue-eyed man retorted. "Yeah, and I will be waiting for you. She is mine!" In the haze of her mind, she thought. 'His?' that was confusing, but she felt herself began to fall to the ground. She felt the blood oozing from the wounds to her neck, then felt herself began to dwindle.

The next thing she recalled was the man kneeling beside her, begging her to drink. His arm held out to her mouth, his blood trickling into her. All she could remember is the familiar taste of vampire blood. But this blood was sweet, powerful. Once done she felt herself drift again. Then nothing.

_Damon..._

Leaving the Mystic Grill, Damon found the girl, and followed her around to a couple of shoppes. First the book store, then the small convenient store. In the haze of his drunkenness, he focused only her. Catching wind of her scent, nearly floored him. It was unique, something he had never encountered before. Cherry blossoms, wild bamboo, and something else. That 'something else' nearly drove him wild with need of her. He wanted to taste her, bury himself in it, get lost in her, and not to mention, claim it. It was like catnip to a cat. 'What was that sweet, sugary aroma?', was all his mind wondered. A couple of times as he walked behind her, though a good distance away, he would get a whiff and his loins would tighten.

He thought she was adorable just sitting at the bar, but being able to smell her unique smell, was driving him insane. He watched her fervently, following her to the parking lot, and stopped behind the old oak tree to watch her. This was not like him to just not approach, but this strange sudden urge to not scare her, took over. If anything, he wanted to protect her. That thought hit him, he shook it off, or tried to. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself whispering just enough to hear himself, but not alert her he was there.

He watched as she was beginning to unlock her car and these four assholes showed up. Vampires he could tell. He turned his head, and tried to listen to what they were saying, but it all happened so fast, that all he caught was something about some guy they called 'The One', who sounded like a real dick, a Guy named Nigel, who he gathered was an old boyfriend? Maybe. And something about her being a success. In his drunken fog, he was confused. "What the hell?" he thought aloud.

He watched the four vampires closely, something was not right about them at all. It all happened so fast, but sobered him up in a flash. Next thing he saw, the girl was up against her car trembling with fear, he could sense, the vampires showed their fangs, then the one who had talked to her bit her neck. As she screamed out, then fell to her knees, Damon came forward in a flash and threw them out-of-the-way. Standing between her and them, he fought them causing them to flee.

The next thing he did, once he heard the first vampire spout off the mouth about coming for her again, he heard himself tell them "Yeah, and I will be waiting for you. She is mine!" That shocked him. He did not even know this girl.

After getting rid of the gang of vampires, he turned immediately to the girl, her face paling, her eyes beginning to darken. The wound to her neck bleeding in great gushes. She was still alive but barely. A feeling of urgency came over him in the moment, he knew what he had to do to save her. Looking around to make sure no one saw, he pulled back his sleeve, ripped open his wrist, and began to feeding her his blood. The girl was barely awake, and her body going into shock. He needed to get her home, and quick.

Once he had given her enough blood, he found her keys, which were lying where she dropped them, he pressed the button and unlocked the car. Laying down a blanket in the passenger side, he came around the other side. Leaning down, he gently picked her up, careful not to jostle her, and placed her in the seat.

He drove the car as fast as he could back to the Boarding House, but found Stefan still not there. Taking her inside, he laid her on the couch and pulled out his phone dialing Stefan's number.

_Stefan..._

Stefan sat on Elena's bed, holding her tightly, stroking her hair. She had been crying on him since he arrived a few hours ago. All that she had learned was taking a toll on her. Bonnie and Caroline were planning on coming over for a sleepover and was supposed to arrive when he left.

A ring sounded from his phone, lying on the nightstand. Elena sat up when Stefan moved to answer it. Looking at the screen, it was Damon.

Elena looked at him. "Stefan, who is that?"

"Damon." he told her smiling.

Elena sat up and began brushing her hair as he answered. She could hear both ends of the call.

"Damon?" he said.

"Stefan, uh, you need to get home and quick!" Damon told him hurriedly. Hearing the tone of Damon's voice, Stefan and Elena perked up.

"Whoa, whoa. Damon what is wrong?" Stefan furled his brow worried.

"Look, I did not do it, but it happened. I need help. We have a major problem on our hands." he said cryptically.

"Damon, calm down. What has got you so unglued?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, please, just get home. I need help here." Damon sounded a little irritated.

"Alright, I will there in a minute."Stefan hung up the phone, and looked at Elena. "I need to go. Damon is unglued, which is totally not like him."

Elena looked at him, concerned. "I know I heard. You want me to come with you?"

"No, the girls will be here shortly." he stood and came over to her. Bending down. He kissed her forehead. "I will call you later."

"Stefan, is there anything I can help with?" she asked standing to embrace him.

"No. I can handle Damon. I will call you later and fill you in." he said grabbing his coat.

"Alright, but if you need me let me know." she said giving him a quick kiss.

Stefan left her room, climbed down the stairs, nearly bumping into Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie seeing his worry stopped him. "Stefan, what's wrong?'

"Oh, Damon. I have to find out what happened. Keep an eye out for Elena for me?" he asked hoping.

"Of Course we will, Stefan." Caroline said in her normal chipper manner.

He nodded and walked out the front door, saying goodnight to Jenna and Jeremy as he did so.

Caroline and Bonnie just stared after him. Both feeling confused.

_Elena..._

Elena was grabbing her spare sleeping bags from her closet, when Bonnie and Caroline came into her room, with their night bags on shoulders.

"Elena, what is wrong with Stefan" Bonnie asked concerned.

"It is Damon. He called all panicky like and Stefan had to leave." she told them.

"Yeah, he seemed to be concerned with something, preoccupied. Any idea what is going on?" Caroline asked furling a brow.

"No, but I did overhear something like 'I did not do it, but it happened.' and that he needed help." she told them while putting on an outer shirt.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked watching Elena, putting on clothes instead of pajamas.

"I am going over there. I have a feeling something has happened and I might be of help." she said grabbing her purse and keys. "You gonna come, or am I leaving you two here?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline, the same thoughts running through their heads. Stefan did look worried, and if something has happened, maybe they could help to. Both girls left their overnight bags on the bed and grabbed their purses up. "Lead on!" Bonnie said smiling.

The girls hopped into Bonnie's car and drove to the Boarding House.

N/A: I would love to thank all of you who have been following my little tale. thanks to all who have reviewed and love it as much as I do. Sorry this chapter is short. Please continue to give feedback...I appreciate it so much

Next up- Chapter Seven-Basically, the weaving of things...Will be very interesting...Hope you enjoy...I am already planning an working on it...YAY!


	7. Chapter 7

Damon's Chance at Love

by Haldirsbaby

Note: Okay so here it is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Arie and Damon's first actual meeting well, kind of. Also certain members of this story will see something about her, and come to realize she is different. This is going to be told in third person. Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Seven

Stefan made it home within minutes after Damon had called. He found his brother, thoroughly unglued in the main parlor, standing beside one of the matching couches looking down at something.

"Whose PT Cruiser is out-?"He was stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw the girl, lying there, blood covering the front of her shirt, pale and out like a light. Stefan was angry now. "Damon, what in the hell is this?" he demanded.

Damon looked up at him, his eyes wide. "Now, little brother, I know what you are thinking, and I did not do this." His eyes grew wide, a trademark expression he used when trying to convince him that he was innocent.

Stefan was not buying it. "Damon, that is the girl from the Mystic Grill. You were looking at her like a meal then, and now here you are trying to convince me that you did not do this? I am not falling for it." Stefan threw his hands in the air, thoroughly tired of his brother's antics.

Damon felt the rage grow the instant his brother spoke. Loosing all restraint, with 'lightning' speed, he threw Stefan up against the book shelf on the other side of the room. "I. DID. NOT. DO. THIS!" he spoke harshly through his pursed lips.

Stefan held up his free hands to ward off his very angry big brother. He searched his brother's eyes, " Alright. If you did not, then who did?"

Damon released him and walked back to sit on the coffee table next to the girl. His eyes not leaving her. "I do not know, but they are gonna come back for her. They said they would." He clasped his hands together while resting his elbows on his knees. He was confused. On minute he saw her as food, and the next, he wanted to protect her, claim her. He shook his head, then ran his hands through his hair, letting out an aggravated breath.

Stefan seeing his brother's state, was completely blown away, by how unglued he was. He had never seen his brother act like this. Normally, Damon was domineering, coy, sly, arrogant, and completely, in one word...a prick. Concern crossed Stefan's face as he walked over to stand beside the girl. "Damon, who is she?" he asked bending over and feeling for a pulse. She had one, but it was weak. Reaching out, he brushed loose hairs from her face to get a better look and Damon's hand caught his arm.

"Do not touch her!" he commanded.

Stefan looked at his brother, then removed the hand from his arm. "Damon, she is hurt. Why are you so protective of her?'

"I do not know. I am just as confused as you are." he said rolling his eyes a little. "Trust me, I hate this feeling."

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" Stefan asked as he took up a seat next to Damon on the coffee table.

"All I know is, that after you left, I noticed she was gone. I wanted to find out who she was, and yes, I thought on feeding from her, but following her, I found I could not do it. I followed her into the book store and then into the convenient store. While I followed her, I caught her scent. It was soo good. Cherry blossoms, and bamboo, and something else, I cannot describe. The 'something else' drove me crazy. Like catnip does a cat." Damon stood up and went to the decanter for a drink. "It was then that urge to protect her, happened. So I continued to follow her to her car."

"Damon, you are rambling, out with it, get to the point!" Stefan told him irritated.

"Well, anyway, I hid by the old oak tree, in the parking lot and was making sure she got in safely, when all of a sudden. BAM! There they were. Four vampires, all centering their attentions on her. I strained to listen to the conversation, but only caught a few things. The one, she called Maximus, was talking about someone titling him as 'THE ONE', mentioned a guy named Nigel, an old boyfriend I am assuming." Damon took a long swig of his scotch. He gulped, "The guys sounds like a real dick. He told her she was a mistake, but this Nigel, guy thought she was a success. He was scaring the crap out of her and had her back against the car." he stopped and thought a moment. "But I am impressed with her, she put on her game face, and kneed him. God, I love a woman that fights back!"

"Damon, stop rambling about unimportant stuff and tell me, what happened?" he stated once again.

"Well, the kneeing pissed this guy off and the other three. Their fangs came out, they hissed, growled. But when she kneed him, this Max guy screamed. Funny thing is, he screamed like a girl, but his fangs came out, and he pushed into the side of the car and bit her, hard." Damon chuckled at the thought of the vampire screaming like a girl, maybe it was not really funny, but the alcohol was still affecting him. "Anyway, I sobered up just enough to rush to her aid, and fought them off, and save her. They said they were coming back for her, and bringing help to do it."

Stefan heard this and nodded. "Well that was decent of you Damon, but one problem, what are we going to do with her? She cannot stay here, and she needs not to know what we are. Apparently she is new in town, and this kind of thing, is not something we want just anyone know." Stefan looked at the girl, then leaned to look at her neck, it was closing, but still oozed. He looked up at Damon. "Did you give her blood?"

With the glass to his lips, he swallowed the drink he just took and let out a loud sigh. "Yeah, and lots of it. She was almost dead when that asshole got done with her. This all happened something like an hour or so ago, most wounds have already healed up by now." Damon said walking over and standing behind the couch looking down at the sleeping beauty. "I wonder who she is."

"I don't know. Let's get her upstairs and get her cleaned up. Let her heal then in the morning, you can compel her and send her on her way." Stefan stood and looked down on her one more time. "You know, Damon, it amazes me, that you did not finish her off." he looked up at his brother, "I am proud of you, for once."

Damon did not acknowledge the compliment and came around and picked up the girl. He held her gingerly, her hair falling in waves over his arms, she was slightly chunky, but not enough to call heavy. Just right. He looked down at her, feeling a strange feeling coming up in him. Compassion. Stefan walked up the stairs before him, and was leading him down the hall, but realized that Damon, was not behind him anymore. He turned and found Damon carrying the girl into his own personal rooms. He backtracked and entered the room. "Damon, she is not sleeping in here." he said as more of a statement.

"Oh, yes she is. I told those bastards that I was not gonna let them hurt her. So she is sleeping in here, where I can watch her." He was not taking 'No' for an answer. So Stefan did not argue. He helped Damon to position her on the bed.

"So which one of us is gonna undress her and clean her up?" Stefan asked.

"Neither of you are. We are gonna do it." Elena said from the door, Bonnie and Caroline behind her. "So Damon, what kind of shit have you done now?"her voice cold and accusing.

"I did not do this. I saved her." Damon defended himself.

Bonnie looked at him intensely. Then looked at Elena. "He is telling the truth, Elena." She said passively.

Elena shrugged and began rolling up her sleeves. "Who is this girl?" she asked looking at the pretty girl lying on Damon's bed.

"We do not know. But Damon and I saw her at the Grill today and Damon said she was there last night too." Stefan came over to Elena and kissed her cheek. Elena stepped forward with Bonnie and Caroline to the side of the bed. Damon was looking down at her, then reached out with great tenderness and touched the girl's exposed cheek.

The others in the room, seem to disappear to him as he ran his finger down her cheek, and ending at the base of her neck. She never stirred, nor did she seem to care. The others in the room was mesmerized by his gesture. It was so not a Damon act. Stefan perked up and looked at his brother. "Damon. You and I need to talk about the meeting. Let the girls do their work on cleaning her up. Come on." he told him mystified that his brother seem to space out into another world.

Damon did not hear him right off, but shook it off. Silently he said to the girl, "Sleep my angel." he looked up at Stefan and nodded. His silence only followed as he stepped to his dresser and pulled out a pair of his shorts and a tee shirt. 'These should fit her' he thought to himself. The girl was not so full that she could not fill them out good. He brought the close over to Elena who took them and only stared at him.

"Damon, you okay?" Elena asked him staring at him.

"Yes Elena, I am fine. Those should fit her. I know she is a little thick around the middle, but they will fit her. Let me know, if she wakes. Please." he said walking to the door, which Stefan had just left out of and was standing in the hall, waiting.

He closed the door, and Elena just looked at her friends. "What just happened?" she asked them.

They, who was still amazed that Damon showed the girl, total tenderness, just shrugged. They quickly kicked into gear doing the cleaning on the girl.

After a half hour of maneuvering, washing, and then dressing the girl was done. Elena pulled the blanket to the girl's neck, that she had just bandaged. Standing up tall, she sighed out hard. She looked at Caroline and Bonnie who was sitting on the bed. "Well that was quite a workout." she looked down, glad the girl was done and wondered within herself who she was, but stopped and looked back to the door of the room. "Look, I am going downstairs with Damon and Stefan. Maybe I can help in the explaining what all was said today. You two coming?"

Bonnie smiled at her. "Think I will stay up here with her a little while. Maybe I could use my senses to pick up on who she is. Caroline, you can go if you want."

Caroline looked at her, and shook her head. "No, I think I will stay for a few more minutes. Elena, I will be down shortly."

Elena looked at them both and shook her head. "Alright. She will probably sleep for a good while, she lost a lot of blood, so come down in a bit. By then, Damon should be caught up to speed." Elena grabbed her outer shirt and put it on, then walked out the door. She looked back before leaving, looking at the bed, to her friends, both seemed a little preoccupied in their thoughts. The girl lay there peaceful, and Elena got the sneaking suspicion, soon they would find out who she is.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at the girl. They both heard the door shut, then looked at each other. They had the same thoughts apparently.

"Caroline, did you sense that?" Bonnie said outright.

"I sense something. My new spidey senses picked up on it." she told her.

"What did you feel?" Bonnie asked her trying to read Caroline's expression.

"Well, she is human, but something extra added. Never smelt it before. Like a really rich dessert. I have the feeling that Stefan senses it, but not as much as Damon. She reeks of the sweetness. But not pungent. She is definitely human, that I will say. I just wonder who she is." Caroline said picking up a comb and combing the girl's hair.

"I sensed it too, but differently. More on a powerful level. She is different but not harmful. Do you think that Elena picked up on anything?" Bonnie asked quizzically.

"She would have said something if she had, but you know, she is not like us. So in tuned with it. Do you think we should say anything?" Caroline asked furling a concerned brow.

Bonnie thought a moment, biting her lip in that thought. "No. Let's just wait and see. If need be, we'll mention it then." The both looked at the girl curiously. Bonnie reached out and touched the girl's arm, then concentrated. Closing her eyes, she tried to see anything. Blackness, nothing. She pulled back, and opened her eyes.

Caroline watched her friend, try her touch thingy on the girl, trying to figure out the identity, but Bonnie just sat back. "Did you see anything, Bonnie?" she asked curiously.

Bonnie looked at her, "No. Nothing. The girl's mind is closed off. I can't make anything of it. But I did sense something, but I am not sure what it is."

Caroline perked up at this. "What did it feel like?"

"Something, she had buried. When I touched her at first, it was a slight hum. Like a power in her. I felt it around my Gram and around Lucy. I think this girl has abilities, but they are raw and unused. I am not completely sure. She would have to be completely awake to be certain." Bonnie took a deep breath and huffed it out.

"You mean she is a witch?" Caroline asked I her usual Caroline-the-chipper-girl tone.

"No. Could be mental abilities, extra sensory perception type abilities. I do not know, like I said, they are unused or just buried. I can't make it out." Bonnie concluded. "Whoever this girl is, she is important. I can sense it."

Caroline did not ask more questions, just sat there finishing on combing the hair. Bonnie just stared, trying to figure out the mystery. Then it happened.

She stirred. Fitfully and groaned a little.

Caroline stopped the combing and grabbed the girl's hand, Bonnie leaned forward and tried to comfort the girl. She was frightened from a nightmare. The second Bonnie's hand touched the girl's arm. There was a flash. Bonnie pulled back like she had been burned. The girl still fidgeted. Bonnie decided to push through it and touched her again.

The vision came in flashes. She saw a small child, maybe at age seven with a young man, fifteen maybe, with dark hair, familiar yet unnatural blue eyes. Bonnie's eyes grew wide, it looked Damon, but younger version. They were separated and he was looking for the girl. Flash. Then the same girl, she felt, at sixteen, men and women staring at the girl on a table, tied down. Dressed in period clothing of the early to late 1870s. One came forward and bit the girl on the neck. Flash. The scene changed the girl at twenty-one, this time tied down, ten to fifteen of the men and women, all biting and feeding on the girl, as she screamed. The first of the them stopped and another set came and bit. Blood pouring from the girl, her screams weaker now. This went on as several more sets of ten to fifteen fed on the girl. Then the screams silenced. She noticed in the vision, that the people would rip their wrists and force the blood to the girl's lips, but she was weakened and could not hardly moved. Flash again, the girl was seen in modern times. A man before her evil in mind, forging a plan. The Vision ended.

Bonnie gasped and pulled away from the girl. Looking down at her horrified. Caroline seeing this, placed a concerned hand to her arm. "Bonnie, what is it?" she looked at Bonnie, her face was stricken. "Bonnie?" she said worried and concerned again.

Bonnie did not know what to think of it. It was so sudden and so fast. She looked at the girl, who was now calm again, and sleeping peacefully. The girl, through the flashes, she gathered was old, and had been tortured. But how? Those men and women were not human that did that to the girl, they were.. Her mind trailed for a moment. Almost as if to not admit it. Vampires. She could not say anything, she felt that she should process it first. Looking at Caroline she smiled nervously, "I got a vision, but I can't speak it until I process it further." she stood and walked into the bathroom, with Caroline behind her.

Caroline watched as Bonnie washed her face and run her hands over her eyes. Her breathing finally slowing to normal. Caroline could hear Bonnie's heartbeat, and at first it had been fast, erratic, but now was slowing. Bonnie looked at Caroline through the mirror, "I am okay, Caroline. Just let me process it. I think she is fine now, and Damon is probably already brought up to speed. Let's go downstairs a while." she said throwing down the towel in her hand and walking toward Caroline. Caroline stepped out-of-the-way and followed Bonnie downstairs to the main parlor.

Caroline and Bonnie came into the main parlor, Stefan sitting on one of the couches, with Elena beside him. Damon stood there with a look of disbelief. Damon did not look at them, but Elena and Stefan did.

"How is she?" Stefan asked them concerned.

"She is sleeping. A little fitful, but she seems at peace now." Bonnie said taking up a seat on the opposite couch. Caroline sitting next to her.

"Did you happen to figure out who she is?" Elena asked.

"Got some feelings, but not to her identity. I need to process it a little more, before I can rightly say, what it is I saw." Bonnie said honestly. She looked up at Damon, who was clearly still processing what Stefan and Elena had told him.

He looked at her. "What are you staring at Bonnie?" he quipped out.

"You okay there?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I will be. Can't believe what I heard, but yeah." he stood and walked over to the bar and got himself a stiff drink.

An awkward feeling came into the room for a moment, the silence so thick it was like cutting through rubber. Damon chugged the last of the scotch and turned. "Well, alright. Big bad vampire after Elena, a Hybrid half human, half vampire. Mystic falls in trouble. Wow this keeps getting better and better. Now about the girl upstairs in my bed. What do we do with her?" he summed up.

"In the morning, when she is rested and awake, you compel her and send her on her way. No need to bring her into this." Stefan said simply.

"Stefan it is not going to be that easy." Bonnie said. Her response was a surprise to everyone, they looked at her. She looked at each of them. "Guys, she is not a normal human. Caroline and I both sensed it and after what I saw, I think it is best to keep an eye on her."

"What is it exactly that you saw Bonnie?" Elena asked curious.

"I am not sure. But it has something to do with vampires. Lots of vampires." Bonnie's answer was not what they expected.

"Yeah, but I would hardly think that four vampires would be considered a lot of Vampires." Damon smarted off.

"No, not them Damon. Others. Bad ones. They tortured the girl. I saw bits and pieces, but not sure what it is. I do not know, but there is more to her than we think." She warned them.

"She is just a girl. Damon saved her." Stefan said.

"Thank you Stefan for finally admitting and believing that I did not do that to her." Damon said to his brother.

"Shut up Damon! Bonnie, what did you sense about her?" Stefan asked curiously.

"All I know is, she is not a normal human. That there is something there. Something I have never heard of, but also something familiar. I do not think she can be compelled." Bonnie said to them.

"You are right, she can't be." came a familiar voice from the doorway. They all turned to see who it was entering the parlor.

* * *

N/A: Hey there...yet another Cliffy...sorry guys have to do it..Sorry for any little grammar problems. Working without a beta...So how do you like my story so far.

I want to thank all my reviewers and avid readers of this little fic. There is plenty more where this is coming from. Hopefully, I can get another chapter out during Thanksgiving. PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Damon's Chance at Love

by Haldirsbaby

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Diaries, its characters or the TV show. I DO WISH I owned Damon...he is so hot! All OC s belong to me as does the plot parallel to the show. No monies are being made from this work of Fiction.

* * *

Note: I began this chapter, feeling kind of lost. I had chewed on it for a while, long before this time. I sat at my computer, and just began to write, and it wrote itself. Most of you my loyal readers have helped to jump start me wanting to see how Damon would react to Arie...well guys here it is...Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Little Girl...revealed

All in the room, turned toward the door and stared at the newcomer. Rose. It seemed to them that she liked to make an entrance. Rose walked the rest of the way into the room, and stood there. "Bonnie is right. You cannot compel her. She is immune to it." Rose stated simply.

"Oh, come off it, Rosie. Of course she can be compelled. She is human." Damon shot back at her.

"No. She is not." she argued back.

Damon rolled his eyes. He knew the girl was human. Any vampire could tell it. He looked at her, then crossed his arm across his chest. "Alright, little Rosie. If she is not human, then what is she?" Damon spat out.

Rose looked at Stefan, her eyes questioning, "Stefan has he been brought up to speed on the meeting from this morning?"

"Elena and I just told him." Stefan looked at her, his voice passive.

Rose looked at Damon. "She is not human, Damon. She is more than that. A hybrid. One of the same you were told of."

Damon looked at her in disbelief. "What? You mean that innocent girl up there is one of those things? No way. She is as innocent as a kitten. I can't believe this." It was clear that Damon was refusing to believe what he was told. He pulled out his arrogant side and letting it come through. "I have hunted humans for a hundred and forty-five years. She is human."

"There is not time to argue here. She is what I say. I know cause I sensed her and if you were paying more attention, you would feel it too." Rose said turning away from him and headed for the armchair near the fireplace.

Damon shook his head, that girl upstairs on his bed, could not possibly be one of those abominations. Could not be. He refuses to believe it. "Alright. Then tell us ROSE," he emphasized her name, "If she is one of them, how come she is here and why when I found her being attacked, she did not fight back?"

"Simple, Damon, it is the secret to her success as a hybrid. She hides her abilities, not wanting to unleash them just on a whim. If she unleashes it before she feels is necessary, it will undo her goodness. She will lose control, she chooses to keep her humanity in tact, and to only keep what she is truly capable of doing hidden. It is her nature." Rose said.

Elena heard this. "Alright, we established that she is not a normal human, what does she have to do with me, and protecting the town?"

Rose looked at Elena. "Everything Elena. Right to the end of things. Without her, you have nothing to go on."

Damon sat down on the arm of the couch beside his brother. He looked at Rose. "Rose, alright, I am willing to call it truce. Who is she? We know, cause you so adamantly come in and announce she is a hybrid, but who is she? What's her name?"

Arie came from her reveries, her mind clouded, her body ached, her neck hurt. Taking a hand up to her neck, she felt the bandages. Opening her eyes, she fought to clear her sight. She laid on something soft. A bed. Looking up at the white ceiling, she wondered where she could be. Last thing she remembered was...Maximus biting her and the blue-eyed man standing between her and the small gang of vampires. She sat up with a jolt.

Her vision swayed at the sudden reflexes her body responded to at the thoughts of what had happened. She closed her eyes in hopes of stopping the sway. Looking around she found herself in a room. Not her hotel room, but a room decorated in rich browns, tans, and finely furnished. It was a man's room she figured. Looking around, she tried to figure out where this place was. It was not a room in Nigel's home. So that comforted her.

With the keen hearing, her hybrid body possessed she listened for some sign of where she was. Voices, she heard, were coming from somewhere. She could not quite sure where. A room downstairs, perhaps? She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Looking down, she became shocked to find that her clothes were missing, replaced with ones, not her own. Her bare legs exposed from the shorts she was wearing. The tee-shirt hung on her a little snugly. They belonged to a man, she could tell. She stood up, but then fell butt first back on the bed. Her legs wobbly. She attempted it again, this time grabbing the nightstand for support. After gaining some stability, she slowly made her way toward the door, which had been left slightly ajar. She could not go out of this room without a cover. Looking around, she found a black silk robe hanging on one of the posts of the bed. Backtracking to the bed, she grabbed it and put it on. Tying the tie, she did not need slippers, cause thank God, whoever cleaned her, left on her socks.

Taking a minute to re-acclimating herself to all the motion she had done, she turned and walked to the door. Cocking her head to listen where the voices came from. She opened the door, and slowly began walking down the short hallway, that seemed to open up, the banister indicating that there was a bottom level of the house. Though she could feel her strength returning slowly, she held a hand to the wall for support. It was massive, the house was, done up in turn of the century styles, done in rich wood tones of cherry and mahogany. The carpet still remnant of the time the house was built. The furnishing showing age of time.

She made it to the banister and slowly looked down over it. It opened up over a foyer, the rooms downstairs not open enough to see. She heard the voices coming from a room, where the double doors were slightly ajar. She continued on her trek toward the voices. She had to know where she was, who had saved her.

The stairs were a bit of a challenge, seeing how she would get waves of dizziness ever so often, she held tight to the railings as she descended. One by one, she said silent prayers that she would not stumble and fall. She was glad when she made it off the last step. Quietly, she made her way to the double door. She stopped to listen.

"Rose, alright, I am willing to call it truce. Who is she?" a man said, his voice a deep tenor said. 'Rose?' she thought. 'She must be here.' She gasped at the knowledge. Her heart hopeful. The man continued, "We know, cause you so adamantly come in and announce she is a hybrid, but who is she?" Her hand shot to her mouth. 'They know of me?' she thought. 'Rose must have told them of me. Which means Marcella has spoken to her.' she thought. "What's her name?" She heard the question, seeing no harm in revealing, she decided to enter the room. Slipping in, no one seemed to notice.

"My name is Arie." she spoke from the entrance to the massive parlor. All heads shot to her. She had never been one for public speaking, but this small group should be nothing. When they all turned she wanted to crawl under a rock, hide, but she could not turn back now. For too long she hid, and now she was outed. She stepped wobbly into the room. Damon stood up as if to come to her aid, but she held up a hand. "I am Arie. I could not help over hearing, you speak of hybrids." it was a statement, not a question.

Rose stepped forward and stood almost in front of her. "I am-" she was cut off.

"I know of you, Rose. Marcella spoke of you to me." Arie took a ragged breath. "I need to sit." She felt the dizziness come on harder. Damon came forward, staring at her, waiting to step in to assist. That was noble in Arie's eyes, just like how she remembered him all those years ago. Arie stared at him as if he had two heads. Up close, she was stunned by him. Her heart ached at the knowledge of what he had become. She did not speak, she did not move, it was when Rose tried to help her to a chair, that Arie's gaze was broken. Why was she so weakened? She had been fed on before, and never had she had these symptoms.

After sitting down, Arie regain some sense of composure. She looked from one person to the next. Her gaze went to Stefan, and like when she looked at Damon, she just stared. He was more handsome than he had been at age eleven when she last saw him. She looked at Bonnie, she knew, she had felt the witch's touch just a bit before she awoke. Deep in her dreams, she saw that face. A face of a Bennett witch. The blond girl, she was a vampire. One that was very flighty in her personality, but yet new. 'She has not been a vamp for too long' Arie thought.

Her eyes drifted to the girl beside Stefan. Arie gasped a little, shocked a little. Her heart nearly stopped beating in her chest. Her face was a mirror image of Katherine, but Arie knew it was not Katherine. It was a doppelganger. The girl was a good human, selfless, full of love, full of compassion and kindness. She saw something when she looked at the girl. Her heart was tied to Stefan. He had found his one true love. But there was a looming cloud. Arie looked to Damon, who was looking at her, but felt something there. It was an ability Arie had since she was young, she could pick up on things, Damon was in love with this girl.

"Arie. Odd name, sweet cheeks. Is it short for something?" Damon asked breaking the reveries.

"Yes, but you all were talking of hybrids. Why?" Arie asked, wanting to hear more.

"Arie, I have been looking for you for a while now. Where have you been?' Rose asked.

"Hiding. It has been that way for months now." Arie answered, peripheral vision caught sight of Damon staring at her. He was cocking his head to the side to side glance studying her. "I had to, Nigel has made the plans. He was planning on handing me over to Klaus. That mad man, cannot have me. I came to Mystic Falls to help. SO here I am."

"Help in what exactly?" Stefan asked, wanting clarification.

"Help to protect the town and the Doppelganger. I had heard she was here and that Rose could be coming soon." Arie answered. It was true, well most of it. The only thing she kept secret was the vision, foresight of some of it. She knew what was about to happen, how it would go, but the one thing that eluded her was Damon and Stefan's existence, and the out come of it all.

Stefan leaned forward, his elbows resting upon his knees, looking at her. Damon stared down at her, his arm joined at his hands. The rest looked like they were on pins and needles, wanting to know who she was, how she was tied to it all. This was the feeling she got from them, her gift of discernment picking up on all of them. Stefan spoke softly, "Tell us, Arie, how is you are tied to Mystic Falls and to Elena? Rose said the hybrid was, please we need to know."

Arie looked at him. He was still the same kind Stefan from all those years ago, Damon but a shadow of the one she loved at such a tender age. Would they remember her? Arie looked to Rose. "Did you not tell them?" she asked quizzically.

Rose shook her head, "No. I did not have the chance. Elena feeling so overwhelmed, left before I could finish. Since you are here, I think it is best they hear it from you."

Arie thought on the words. How would she begin? How could she convey what they all wondered? She closed her eyes, feeling the rush of memories trying to find the beginning. She got it after only a few moments. She opened her eyes and stared off into the memory.

"I was born here, in Mystic Falls in 1851. The Spring following my mother and father's wedding. Both my parents were considered outcasts. My mother because she was rumored a witch, and my father, because he was the illegitimate son of a local founding family. They loved each other from the moment they met in 1850. After a whirlwind romance they married, with only the local preacher and his wife as their witnesses. I was born in the following spring." she paused. " when I was seven I was plucked from the local woods by a woman, who I found out later was a vampire. It was 1858. She had taken me, used me as a gift to a vampire sect, she was hoping to join. Nigel's sect, in the next small town over." she paused again, looking into the faces of those around her. Rose stayed silent, her eyes downcast to the floor. " I was raised by vampires, given all the luxuries any girl would be proud of, things I never had here with my parents, nurtured by Marcella. When I turned thirteen, the woman responsible for my captivity fled the sect. I never saw her again." Arie stopped a moment, to refresh her mind. They needed more than the answer she had just given them.

She looked at Stefan and Damon, feeling the need for them to remember her. She became fidgety in her seat. She was healed now, her strength renewed. She sat up and lifted her chin.

"Alright. You need more, that all was true, but it goes deeper than that. My ties to Mystic Falls go deeper than just being born here, but it ties me to Elena, directly. My mother moved here from England in the winter of 1849. She had powers, but not like you," she looked at Bonnie, "you are a Bennett Witch. I sense that because I had met your great gram Emily Bennett. You look like her. My mother's powers were of the mental nature. She could read minds, discern people's feelings and tell whether they were good or bad, she could touch things and tell you things about the people who had touched the items, telepathic, telekinetic, but her most prominent power was of that of foresight. She was seen as strange, unusual, even a devil incarnate. But she was none of those things. She never spoke about her abilities, and a rare few knew of the true nature of them. She became the head housekeeper at the Lockwood estate two months after moving here. Not many knew it, but she had passed those abilities to me, but because of circumstances I kept them a closely guarded secret."

Damon had look of recognition on his face, like he had heard of something familiar. "Your mother was the head housekeeper?"

"Yes. My father was the bastard son of a prominent family, one of the original founding members. When he met my mother, he fell deeply in love with her. He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame, she never saw him as such a vile thing as most of the people here in town did. To her he was the greatest thing. Papa, had friends in town, one of which was Giuseppe. A good man, who treated him like family." she stopped when Damon stood suddenly and looked down at her.

"Your father knew our father?" Damon asked shocked. He looked at Stefan, who held his cool, but was puzzled.

Arie ignored him a moment. He needed to hear it. She continued, "As I had stated in 1851, my mother gave birth to me. I attended the local school and befriended, both of Giuseppe's sons, both older than me. Both saw me as their little sister. I loved them both, but I was drawn to the oldest one."

Damon's jaw dropped, Stefan cocked his head to the side, he wanted to say something, but found no words to come out. Elena looked at Stefan then Damon. Bonnie and Caroline just stared at Arie. Rose sat back and watched the shock ripple through the room. Arie looked around, she felt like a prisoner up for execution.

"One day in the fall of 1858, I had went to the home of my two friends like always, got my cookies and milk, the oldest boy, which actually was fifteen then, offered to walk me home. Somehow, in my stupidity, for not listening, and due to my whimsical nature then, I entered my own little world and got separated from him. A fog came up, and we lost one another. It was after dark, the air grew colder, and I was eventually found by a woman, named Katherine. Who took me and gave to Nigel as payment for allowing her to join his sect." Arie looked around again.

Damon shocked look was priceless. He was one, that she knew, never shocked easily, but she had done that. Stefan looked at her with new eyes, like she was a delightful ghost of the past, he smiled. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie sat there letting out small laughs of disbelief. Rose said nor did nothing.

Damon furled a brow, "Arie. What is that short for?"

Arie could not believe it. All the clues to who she was was not enough for him? She shook her head. Looking at him, she held her hands out. "Damon? Stefan?" her gaze went between them, "Don't you remember me? God, do I have to spell it out? It's me Arabella Burrows."

Damon placed a hand to his mouth looking quite taken aback. Stefan smiled at her, then got up suddenly, coming to kneel in front of her. Arie teared up, looking down at him. He searched her face, the joy his heart was feeling, was bringing tears to his eyes. He reached up and brushed a hair from her face. "Little Arie? God, I would never had believed it in a million years. You are beautiful." he looked at her as she smiled through her tears. "My, my. We thought we'd never see you again." His face shadowed, anger welled up in him. "What did those bastards do to you?"

"I will get to that, when I can. You all needed to know who I was." she told him smiling. She looked up at Damon, who looked like he was coming unglued at the seams. "Damon? Say something. Please." she pleaded.

Damon was processing it all. It was clear on his face. He did not know what to make of her. "I-I don't know what to say. I am happy, very happy. But I had given you up for dead all those years ago." he turned away stunned.

"I had given you both up for dead as well. Katherine left the sect the year you both died. Rumors had drifted in from all around Mystic Falls about a vampire raid that rounded up vampires and killed them in Fells Church. We thought she had been killed. But, later, I am not sure exactly how now, I had heard that you and Stefan had been involved with Katherine and were both killed. I thought you both had died. I grieved terribly, my heart developed hate for the vampires, but not all, only those that hurt me. SO I decided to play along and plan my escape. Which brought me here. I was and still am determined to seek my revenge." Stefan stood and returned to his seat, Elena curled up next to him. Arie stood up, the wobble she had felt earlier was now gone, she walked over to Damon. She reached for his arm, then walked around until she was face to face with him.

She saw a glint in his eye, a small trickle of wetness formed there. It broke her heart, he was fighting it. His eyes closed. She reached up and brushed it away. She felt his feelings, and knew that this side of him had been hidden for so long, his heart hardened by his life. A tear fell as she looked up at him. "Damon." she whispered, not wanting the others to hear her, "Please look at me." He opened his eyes, the tear fell from it. "It's me, Arie. I know this is hard, but I came back for a reason." Damon looked away from her, she pulled his face back to hers. "Damon, please. For a hundred and fifty-two years I waited to see you, the least you could do is look at me." Her voice was soft as silk to his ears. He opened his eyes, raw emotion shone through.

Damon looked down at her, her scent tickling his nose, driving him mad. She was the little girl he had known all those years ago, and lost in the woods. For years he had wondered what happened to her, where she was, if she was alive and grieved as the years passed knowing that she had to dead. Now here she stood before him. Grown into a body of a twenty-one year old girl, but now immortal. 'Those Bastards will pay' his mind declared. He had not felt this much emotion since he had become a vampire, and never thought he would again. He loved Elena, but this feeling right here, this moment was more than he could fathom. His breathing became erratic, if his heart was beating, it would have sped up. He had dreamed of her lately, but he had only seen her as the little girl he had remembered. The urge to reach out and hold her to him came to him so strong, but he resisted.

That resistance faded when she suddenly grabbed him around his middle and buried her face in his chest. He could stand it no longer, her wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if she would fade away, kissed the top of her head. But that did not last long, he pushed her away and stalked out of the room. He needed to deal, heal, and process this new development. He hated to do it, but he had to.

Everyone watched him go, Arie's heart broke, but she knew he just needed time to deal with it. He would come around, wouldn't he? She looked at the others, who stared at her, then looked at the door Damon just left out of. Arie made her way back to her seat, disheartened, and a little bruised. But deep down she fought with herself and won..it had went better than she expected.

Elena sat forward a little, she was feeling antsy, Bonnie and Caroline looked a little bored. Arie noticed their reactions and looked at them. "So Arie, tell us, you established how you are tied to Mystic Falls, but that does not fully tell why you are tied to Elena. Care to tell us?' Bonnie said breaking the silence. Rose sat forward.

"I think I should fill in some of the story, I do not know just how much Arie knows." Rose said looking at them all. Each staring back at her.

"I know about my side, and that is it." Arie told her.

The others sat there waiting for Rose. "Being a vampire has many advantages. Most think once you become vampires, all ties with family and old friends become unimportant. While on my run from the Originals, I was able to keep up with all my distant relations. Two of which, were my cousins. Brother and sister, Nickolas and Yolonda Burrows. I had only approached them once, for fear they would discover who I truly was. Yolanda and Nickolas sailed to America, from England in 1848 and settled. Yolanda and Nickolas came to Mystic Falls in 1848, but Nickolas decided he did not like it here and settled in the next town over, fifteen miles away. Yolanda got the position in the Lockwood home and Nickolas made his living as a miner. Yolanda is Arie's mother. I knew of Arie all along, I came over to America and kept tabs on Yolanda and Nickolas secretly. But I never approached them. So I went unnoticed."

"Nickolas married a daughter of a preacher and had a child with her, a little Girl I believe, Lilly I believer her name was. Well over time, after Arie was taken, I then kept up the record of the children that came to Lilly. One of her great-great granddaughters got mixed up with a young man from Mystic Falls. The girl's name was Isobel. The thought dead, but undead wife of your teacher Mr. Saltsman. Now I had spoken that Isobel was a direct descendant of Katherine. That holds true, but the connection is on her father's side. It seems that Isobel's father was of the bloodline of Katherine, not her mother." Rose spoke then looked to Arie.

Arie perked up little, from the thoughts on how Damon was. "I guess that is my cue. My father, as I have stated was considered a bastard. In the day, a child born out of wedlock was considered a sin, a travesty. My father was David Gilbert, the bastard son of Jonathan Gilbert's father, brother to Jonathan, who we know was on the Founding Family council. Product of an act of adultery. In turn, I am cousin to both you and Katherine, but more closer to you, than Katherine. That is how I am tied to you. It seems, fate has brought me to your doorstep and you to mine."

Elena's jaw dropped. "I am your cousin?" she said shock laced her tone.

"Yes. Katherine, I do not believe knows this. Frankly, I do not care if she does. I hate her, of all the people in this world, it is her that I hate the most." Arie said most sternly.

Elena wiped a hand over her eyes, tired. It was way past two in the morning, all that was there were growing weary. Arie leaned back in her seat, watching as Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie stood. After saying a brief goodnight, they walked from the room, Stefan led them to the door, leaving Arie alone with Rose.

"Arie, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

"Tired is all. I take it you met with Marcella today." Arie commented.

"Yes. It seems that Nigel has made his decision, and ready to strike the deal. It is good that you got away. Marcella has been worried for your safety." Rose told her.

"She told me that you would make your way here, after we found out about Elena a few months back. I take it Klaus knows of me." Arie assumed.

"Unfortunately, yes. He is quite eager, to hear Marcella's tones about it. I would not worry on it tonight, You are tired and need some sleep." Rose stood and looked down at her. "I am glad you are reunited with Damon and Stefan. They need you and you need them."

Yeah, glad was her flashing thought. "Yeah, I just wonder how this will go. Stefan has always been the good brother, always accepting. Damon used to be that way, but looking into his heart, feeling his feeling, he has been tortured with those emotions. I just hope he accepts me soon. He is the reason I survived all this time." Arie admitted as she stood up, walking out of the Parlor door and into the foyer. Stefan closed the door and turned.

Coming up beside her, he placed an arm about her shoulder, kissed her temple and began leading her up the stairs. They were just about to pass Damon's door, when he opened it. He looked at Arie, and opened his door further, silently bidding her to come in. She looked at Stefan, who smiled gently and said goodnight.

Stepping into the room was like stepping in front of the firing squad. Why she did not know, but it did. Damon did not say anything to her, but went to the chair beside the window and picked up his black leather jacket. Putting it on, he did not look at her or say anything. Looking at him, Arie was confused. Was he mad at her?

"Damon, what is wrong?" she asked him, he was nothing like he used to be, but yet she knew in his now undead heart, he was still the same, just begging for release. "Are you angry?"

He looked at her, shocked by the question. "Now, Arie, why in the hell would I be mad at you?" was his quipped reply.

"I don't know, you seem like you are. I come back, and here you act all pissed off. What the hell?" she asked him sitting on the bed hard.

"Watch that language! Where are you staying?" he asked hotly.

She got angry when he spouted off his command. "Damon Salvatore. How dare you treat me like a child! I am an adult and need no correction from you." she yelled at him.

In a flash, he was there next to the bed, he bent down resting his fists on the mattress. Getting into her face, "Let's get one thing straight. You are younger than me and will listen." his eyes were wide as if to intimidate her.

She laughed at him out right. She was not afraid of him. Getting up on her knees, she leaned into is face. Their noses nearly touching. Glaring back at him. "You listen to me Salvatore. Do not think for one minute, that you can scare me. I know you, though separated from you presence for so long, I know you. Deep in the UN-beating heart of yours is still the young man who was kind to me, caring and protective. I am not scared of you. Not one bit! I am an adult, not a child."

Her heart was beating so fast, just being this close to him. His unique smell, intoxicated her. She had dreamed of him daily during her captivity. The innocent love for him she had for him when she was child, had grown. She knew under the coldness of his skin the warm boy he once was, was still there. He could not deter that.

Damon searched her eyes, looking deep in the dark chocolate pools. He pulled back, and just looked at her. His act of dominance had not worked on her. If what he was told of hybrids was all correct, she would have snapped, unless he got it wrong. Perhaps she saw something in him from long ago. He was not at all the same as he had been all those years ago. Or was he? It seemed with the whole Katherine rejection thing and Elena not reciprocating his love thing, he was going soft. But this girl, who claimed to have abilities, perhaps, she would be useful.

He smiled at her, and laughed. "What are you laughing at?" she asked almost offended.

"You. You did not even flinch when I got in your face. Most people would. My question is, tonight when you were attacked, you acted timid at first then kneed that guy. Why is that?" he asked, his smile never leaving his lips.

"Cause Damon, I learned to pick my battles. I take it, you face all the battles head on don't you? Besides, I am frightened of vampires, and have been for many years. Well at least some of them. But Max, he was a real weenie and not to mention..stupid. Now someone like Klaus or Elijah. I am scared as hell at. You on the other hand..there is not need to be frightened, you would never hurt me." she said, her eyes never leaving his, never blinking.

Damon studied her a moment, shook his head. "So were you gonna tell me where you were staying?' he asked again.

"Mystic Falls Inn." she looked at him puzzled. "Why?'

He rolled his eyes, "Cause, you need you things and I will get them for you."

"You do not have to do that. I can leave in the morning." she said innocently.

"No, you are not. Now where is your room key?" asked.

"In my car." she said. Damon heard her and made his way out the door before she could stop him. She sat up on the bed. Wondering what just happened there. One minute he was being and ass, the next minute, a complete sweetheart.

She decided she's wait for him, but after an hour, he had still not returned. She lay under the covers and fell fast asleep.

* * *

N/A: Okay, how did this sound? Did you enjoy it? Please review and let me know what you think.

FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED about The Tie to ELENA...The next chapter is called Family ties.. it is a simple break down of the lines...After that the Real chapter 9 will come.


	9. Clarifying Family Ties

I had some comments that the family ties to Elena and Arie were a bit confusing. So I came up with this simple breakdown for further clarification. Hope this helps.

* * *

Family Ties...clarification of bloodlines.

**Rose's cousins**

* * *

**Nickolas Burrows**

settled in next town over, 1849

Marries a **girl** there (who is one of Katherine's great granddaughter Several times over.)

They had a daughter

who through the generations had children

The next to last granddaughter born, married

Producing a child

**Isobel**

**

* * *

**

**Yolanda Burrows**

settled in Mystic Falls. 1849

married a man-**David Gilbert **(who was illegitimate son to Jonathan Gilbert's Father.)

They gave birth to OFC-'**Arie'**

**Arabella Gilbert Burrows, 1851**

**

* * *

**

**Jonathan Gilbert**-brother To David Gilbert.

Marries has children.

The Great Great Great Grandson of Jonathan Gilbert

Marries and has two sons- **John Gilbert** and his bother (who adopted Elena as his)

* * *

_**Results**_

_**Isobel+John Gilbert= ELENA**_

**Tying factor-**

**Arie is related to Katherine, through marriage, while Elena is blood relation to both Katherine and Arie.**

**

* * *

HOpe this cleared things up...Now on with the REAL chapter 9...  
**


	10. Chapter 9

Damon's Chance at Love

by haldirsbaby

Note: Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews. I just wanted to say, that now is the time for Arie to actually start interacting with the characters, especially Damon. Damon is gonna change, and Arie will begin to acclimate herself with them. The next few chapters will be fillers, that skip to different things. I believe I will be putting in a little more sparks of romance with Damon and Arie...But I do not know...Later there will be more interesting tid bits about Hybrids revealed some may be shocking, and some things kind of lame...then again, I do not know. Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Friendships Rekindled.**

Stefan had just gotten off the phone with Elena in his room when he heard the door downstairs, open, shut and locked. He was not aware that anyone had left. Walking out into the hall, he found Damon coming up the stairs with arms loaded with suitcases, and train cases. Stefan gave him an odd look. He hated to ask, but it was clear what he had done. The stuff was Arie's.

"Damon, where have you been?" he asked just for the sake of asking.

Damon dropped the bags, instead of getting smart mouthed on him, he just stared at Stefan. "Well we have a new member of the house, little brother. Get used to it." he had his hand on the door knob of his room getting ready to turn it.

Stefan figured. Truth was, Stefan was going to get her stuff in the morning anyway, Damon had beaten him to it. "Alrighty then. Does she know about this?" he asked almost afraid of his answer, furling his brow waiting.

"Nope." he replied, emphasizing the 'P'. "And I am not giving her a chance to refuse. Besides I took care of everything for her. The hotel bill, packing her bags, and all. She is staying here with us, and I am not letting her leave."

Stefan noticed his tone, his insistence. He crossed his arms and stared at his brother with great curiosity. "What on earth is going on with you?" he asked out right.

Damon began twisting the knob again. He stopped hearing his brother's question. "Why would there be a problem? Can I not act kindly? Can I not see the need to protect those we both care about? Do you always have to see an ulterior motive in everything I do?" He sounded quite peeved at Stefan's question.

Stefan retorted, "Yeah, Damon, when it comes to you. I have to. I mean look at all the things you have done. It is a little hard to trust someone who is responsible for the bad things that follow him. Do you blame me?"

Damon had it. Had it with Stefan's accusatory actions. He slammed down the train cases, and came to stand in front of Stefan, nose to nose almost. "Listen here, little brother. There is a very barbaric and uncaring vampire out to kill your sweet little Elena. Arie, if what Rose told you is correct, is the possible solution to keeping poor little Elena alive, and that bastard is out to get her along with his sacrifice. Do you think it is wise to keep Arie unprotected, and vulnerable?" Damon spat out, his eyes wide, searching his brother's face. Stefan stood there, looking back at his brother, unafraid of him. When Stefan did not say anything, Damon huffed out a breath. "I didn't think so. You said the other day, it was your wish that Elena would not come between us, like Katherine. Alright, you got that wish. Regardless of how I feel about her, I let her go, and am resigning on just keeping her safe. Now I have my terms as well, do not let Arie get between us."

Stefan looked at his brother, it was obvious that Damon was dealing with an internal battle, he respected that he needed some space. But Arie was his friend as well, he had missed her and often thought of her, wondering how her life had went. He shook his head. "Alright Damon, it's a deal. Seeing how we both care for Elena AND Arie. It is a deal. You help me keep Elena safe and I will help keep Arie safe." Damon seem to relax some and even went to pick up the carelessly discarded train cases. "Here let me help, at least." he walked over taking the large hard, suitcase in his hands. Damon turned the knob to his room door, and looked in to make sure that Arie was still asleep. She was, rather hard he had to admit.

Stefan entered behind him and took the suitcases over and placed it into the walk in closet with the train cases. Coming out, he saw Damon standing there, just looking down at Arie, his face flat, his eyes unmoving. Stefan stood next to his brother, looking down at Arie. "I can't believe it is her. After all these years of wondering if she had survived, what her life was like. It is strange isn't it?" Stefan said quietly. Damon did not answer right off.

Damon sat on the side of the bed, while Stefan took the chair next to the bed facing him. Damon took the covers and placed up to her neck. She was on her right side, facing the two of them. Her eyes closed in slumber, looking peaceful. She glowed in the soft light of the lamp beside the bed. Damon reached out a hand, taking his fingertips, tracing her jawline, her cheek. 'She is so soft' he thought.

Stefan watched this tender act, amazed that this was his brother. He was not his usual self and Stefan sensed it. His attention was caught, when Damon spoke.

"You know, father blamed me everyday for losing her. Called me incompetent, a disgrace, a traitor even at times. It seemed that nothing I did, after I lost her, made up for her disappearing. You know, I spent countless years after, searching every face of every girl who passed by me, looking for her face. But I never saw her. But deep down, I thought there was no hope. After years of searching I gave up, and grieved that by that point, she was dead. Now, here she is. It is a little overwhelming for me." Damon said thoughtfully.

Stefan shook his head silently agreeing with him. It was the past. That is where it needed to stay. The good thing..no miraculous thing, was she was alive and now here. "You know, Damon, when you said all those years ago that you were sure we would see her again, you were right. Here she is." Stefan looked at Damon whose face genuinely lit up in a small smile.

"I did say that didn't I?" he looked down at Arie again. "I am glad she is back home, but it still overwhelms my senses. I can't lose her again, Stefan. It was my fault that I lost her. I will not do it again, I owe her that."

"WE will not lose her again, Damon. We are in this together." Stefan stood, yawned. "Well I think I am gonna a little sleep. Elena and the girls are coming over tomorrow to check on Arie." Stefan laughed lightly, "Elena is excited to get to know Arie, being a relative and all. Strange that is, she always seems to look on the bright side of things." Stefan walked over to the door and looked back. Damon was now standing at his dresser, getting out his night-clothes. "Nite, brother. Sleep tight."

"Nite." Damon said shutting the drawer and beginning to walk into his personal bathroom.

From the bathroom, Damon heard his brother shut the door to his rooms, he quickly shed his clothes and showered. Stepping out of the tub, he went to the bathroom door and listened for Arie. She was still asleep, but it sounded as though she was stirring. He donned on his black form-fitting tee-shirt, and his baggy plaid pajama bottoms. Combing his hair, he flipped off the bathroom light and went into his room.

Entering the room, he began flipping off the lights overhead, making his way to the opposite side of the bed to retrieve his pillow and a blanket. He was going to try and sleep on the couch by his window. Being near her too soon, would send his senses to maddening levels. Her scent that is. As he was reaching for his pillow, Arie started to get restless in her slumber, obviously being tormented by dreams. Concern racked Damon as he watched tears began to stream down her pale cheek. Her head flipped from side to side. She was mumbling in her sleep, but what she was saying he could not understand. He sat on the side of the bed, about to comfort her, when she cried out, then sat up, her eyes open, yet unseeing.

All instincts within him, but had been buried, seemed to slam into him. He climbed on the bed and knelt beside her taking her face in his hands and softly shushing her. She did not blink, said not a word, but the tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to sob. He searched her face, her expression was of horror. He had to wake her, he had to save her from the nightmare she was having. Taking his hands and moving them down to her shoulders, he gently shook her, calling her name out softly as he did. It worked cause she blinked looked around horrified and then caught sight of him. She leaned forward, grabbing him in a tight embrace, holding onto him as if he would suddenly disappear. Her tears soaked through his fresh shirt, as he stroked her hair and gently rocked her.

"Arie, sweetheart, what is it?" he asked situating himself on the bed and off his knees, taking her with him as he moved. She sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, Damon. Just a bad dream." her voice came out horse.

"Now, Arie, don't tell me its nothing. Now out with it." he demanded. She looked up at him as stroked her hair.

"I-I can't talk about it Damon. I just can't." she told him pulling back away from him. He looked at her intently, his eyes widening searching her face.

Damon cocked his head to the side studying her. She was so beautiful sitting there on his bed, the soft glow of the lamp surrounding her like an angelic halo. She was wiping away her tears and running a hand through her hair. She seemed shaken by the dream. "Alright, if you don't want to talk about it, then fine. But how long have you had it?" he asked, not pushing her to explain.

"Years. But here lately, they come more often. In a nutshell, I relive all the years of torment that vampires did to me. Hell I haven't had a decent night's sleep in ages." she wiped a hand over her face. She was tired, Damon could tell. The night's events were taking a toll on her. He reached out and rubbed her back.

He took a finger and placed it under her chin and made her face him but she resisted him. "Arie, look at me." he softly commanded. She hesitated a moment, after seeming to think on it. She faced him, her eyes looking darken and tortured. "I am here. I will not let anything happen to you. You need to sleep, you lost a lot of blood tonight." he pushed the issue.

"I am tired, but the dream will only come again. It always does." she told him simply.

"If it does, I will be here. Don't worry, it is just a dream, it can't hurt you. I will not let it." he said taking a hand and brushing a stray lock of curly auburn hair out of her face.

Her eyes met Damon's. They were the same as they used to be, the same she remembered. Though he was no longer human, they still held the same warmth she remembered, but with something added to them. They seemed troubled deep behind them. She focused and was able to catch the glimpse of that trouble. She saw things that he had done, they were all unforgivable, but was done in a subconscious out cry for help. She felt sorry for him. Feelings of desperation, hurt, pain, and Guilt? Guilt laid there behind those unnatural blue eyes thick as tar, and hung to his UN-beating heart like a tick to skin. He reeked of this guilt. Why would he be feeling guilt? Her mind wondered. She smiled at him as she looked past the initial feelings in him to the depth of his core. There was still goodness in him, he just hadn't re-found it yet. He was changing from his old ways, she sensed it in him. He was like a delicate flower, starting to bloom. Once it was done, a new Damon would come out.

Arie scooted back on the bed and rested against the headboard. Damon positioned him self beside her. Placing her hand in her lap, she twiddled her thumbs as Damon sat there staring at her. She felt his gaze and became nervous. "What are you staring at?" she asked looking over at him.

"You." he said simply. He bit his bottom lip, in thought. "I never expected in a million years that I would see you again. I will admit I am amazed."

"You amazed!" she exclaimed, "I am amazed as well. I mean, I had heard of yours and Stefan's deaths, I grieved. The fact that you two had died, and Katherine had been tied to you, I made it my business to survive to avenge you both. I lived for a hundred forty years hating vampires for what they were. Well not all, I like the good ones, like Marcella, and of course you and Stefan, but that point is, I hate the bad ones. They scare me more than anything. When I heard that Katherine was entombed, I was angry, cause I would not get the chance to kill her myself. The other night when I saw you at the grill, I had hoped, prayed even that it was not you." She admitted.

"You wished it was not me?" he was confused, he looked almost hurt by it. She reached out to touch his arm.

"I hoped that it was not you, cause if it had been, that meant you were the one thing I hated in this world. A vampire. But when I saw you again earlier last evening, before I was attacked. I knew just looking at you, and then Stefan, that it was true. I was not so surprised. I knew of the stories of Katherine's association with you two. It was so like her to mess with the good things in the world and mess it all to pieces. That included you two." she stopped and looked away from him. "But deep down, I am glad. Cause at one time, I had no hope in anything, and with you and Stefan still around. I am hopeful again. Glad to get to see the two of you again. Especially you, Damon." A tear formed but she bit it back.

In his cold, soulless self, he was touched by this. He did not know what to say. He mouth hung open, trying to find the words but nothing came out. He sat up on the side of the bed. This new light was too much for him. He was glad, no happy that she was back, but it was a lot to swallow. He stood, feeling her eyes watching him, and walked over to his trunk of memories. Sifting through the contents, he found what he was looking for. He smoothed out the doll's dress and put the lid down.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" Arie asked from the bed. Damon did not speak, standing he managed to keep it hidden, walking back over to the bed. Arie looked at him curiously. "What is that behind your back?"

He sat on the side of the bed facing her. "Close your eyes, Arie." he urged.

"Wh-what are you doing, Damon?" she laughed out.

"Just close'em." He softly commanded.

"No! I will not until you tell me what that is behind your back." She demanded.

"Close'em or I will do it for you." He said mockingly.

She looked at him, unamused by his tone. Seeing he was serious, she huffed out a breath, and closed them. She was not prepared for what came next.

Damon grabbed Arie's hands and placed the doll in them. He smiled. "Now, open them." he commanded.

Arie opened her eyes, one at a time. She looked at him, then felt the doll in her hands. She stared at it, before squealing out. "LIZZIE!" she smiled broadly. Overjoyed to have something from her childhood once again. Something she cherished. She hugged the doll close to her chest. Then pulling it away, kissing the porcelain head and hugging her again. She looked at Damon, her heart filled with joy again. It had been so long since she felt this happy. With the little doll in one hand, she threw her arms about his neck. Pulling back, with Lizzie clutched to her chest, she looked up at him puzzled. "How? When did you find her?" she asked confused.

Damon felt pride, helping to bring joy to her. "When you went missing, father headed up the search for you. I went with them. We found her on the ground, underneath a large tree, on the last day of the search. I picked her up." he said to her sadly. "It brought no comfort to my heart, cause it was not you that I found. So I kept her."

"You had her all these years?" she was shocked by that revelation.

"Yes, as a reminder of you. A hope that one day, I could return her to the little girl who owned her." Damon said sincerely.

"OH, Damon." she said feeling sad. A tear formed again, but not of fear, or hurt, but of true-blue honest to goodness, flattery. "After all this time." she looked down at the doll.

_A flash of memory came to her of the day she first received it. Damon had bought it for her for her sixth birthday. She remembered it well. At school, she was feeling a little down, that her mama and papa, did not have the money to get her a present for her birthday. No one seemed to remember her special day. At lunch time, all the kids played happily, leaving her out of the games. Stefan and Damon approached her to keep her company. As they had so many times before. They both asked her what was wrong, she told them honestly._

_It was later that day, that Damon came by her mama and papa's place carrying a box, wrapped in pretty white paper and a huge pink bow. He handed it to her, smiling. Opening it, Arie had lept for joy, and threw her arms around Damon's neck. Her hugged her tight and asked her what she would name the doll. He smiled brightly when she had told him 'Lizzie'. It was his mother's nickname that his father had dubbed her._

She looked up at Damon, who was smiling softly now. "I kept her close, hoping that one day, if you came back, I could give her back to you. I had thought long ago, that that would never happen, but it seems fate made it possible." he told her.

"Thank you, Damon. I had all the luxuries a girl could have growing up with them, but this doll meant more to me than anything else. I missed her and never forgot that day you gave her to me." Arie said taking a hand and placing it on his cheek.

"I am glad, your happy." he took a deep breath and looked around. It was getting light out, and Arie was still looking a little tired. The Alcohol that he had consumed yesterday, though dissipated in him, he was growing tired. He looked at her, patted her blanket covered leg. "Well, I think it is time we get some sleep. You still look tired and I am beat."

She yawned just then, taking Lizzie and placing her on the nightstand beside the bed. Damon stood and walked over to the couch to lie down. Arie looked at him strangely. "Damon?" she started.

He was lying on the couch now, his feet up on the opposite end on the arm of it. Clearly this couch was too small to fit his six foot two length, he was closing his eyes. Without re-opening. "Yessss?" he emphasized.

"Damon, why are sleeping over there? I mean, clearly it is not comfy." she chewed on her bottom lip. This was awkward considering she had not ever been with a man, and that she had not been around him in a hundred and fifty-two years, but she did not want to be alone. "Would you-? Do you think, that you could come and sleep with me?" It was an innocent request. She knew it. But it had the opposite effect on Damon.

He heard her request, his eyes shot open, he sat up abruptly, and looked at her with wide eyes. "You. Want. Me. To. Sleep with you?" He clarified.

"You don't have to." she started looking at him innocently. "It is just-I am a little frightened of the dreams. I don't want to be alone. Hell we are both adults here. Not harm done."

Damon stared at her like she was joking with him. He could not believe this. He suddenly looked shocked. He did not know what to say. It was all out of innocence, he knew it, but God, her scent. What would he do about that? It drove him nuts being so near to her. He looked at her, seeing her pleading eyes. God, those beautiful eyes. He could hardly say no. He could refrain, resist. It was just a gesture of kindness she asked for. She trusted him, he knew it. Deciding that all she was needing was comfort, he stood, grabbed his pillow and went to the bed.

Seemingly happy, she scooted over, threw the blanket back, she settled down facing his side of the bed. He climbed in, settled himself on his right side, his arm laying across the pillow for her to lay her head on. She did, scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his middle, snuggling her head into his chest. Damon timidly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt good there, lying in his arms. He laid his head upon hers and closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, she spoke. "Damon?" she said softly.

He popped open on eye and looked at her. She was sniffing him. "Yesss?" he said sounding out the word.

"You smell good." it was a statement that forced Damon to chuckle.

"What?" he said smiling with his eyes closed.

"You smell good." she sniffed him again. "Like sandalwood, and-" she sniffed again, "spices."

He was wide awake now, she was up on an elbow looking down at him, her hair draping upon his shoulder. He reached up and brushed a lock out of her eye. "Thank you." he said smiling. He leaned up and sniffed her neck and looked at her. "You smell good too."

She smiled. "Really? What do I smell like?"

Oh, Damon could not handle this for too long. She was driving him crazy. It must be a woman thing, he figured. He sniffed her again. "Cherry blossom, fresh cut bamboo, and-" he sniffed again, "there is another scent, can't quite place it..sugar cookies, maybe?"

"I smell like food?" she shook her head, and laid back down. Wrapping an arm around his middle again.

"You are not food, Arie, and never will be again, if I can help it." he smiled, "But you do smell delicious. It drives me nuts."

He felt her smile on his chest. "It does, huh? Well that is a good thing, right?"

Shaking his head, then closing his eyes again, he whispered, "Go to sleep, Arie."

She did not speak anymore, after a few minutes, Damon realized she was sound asleep, he kissed her head and closed his eyes again. Drifting off into his own slumber.

* * *

N/A: WHEW! ..That is done..Well how do you like it...Me? It was hard to write...Hope I captured the character alright. Please Review if you like it.

Up next...Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 10

Damon's Chance at Love

By haldirsbaby

Note: Sorry about the delay...holidays how I hate them...anyhoo, this chapter kind of wrote itself. I am taking something Elijah said in the Katerina episode about himself, and completely building on that. He had told Rose's contact that he was a special kind of vampire, but did not elaborate on it. So I am giving my interesting take on it. I also reveal a little more about Hybrid Females. So hope you like...Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Surprise!

The sun had risen nearly two hours ago, and Damon laid there holding Arie tightly. She had not so much as moved since they fell fast asleep in each others arms. His eyes opened when he sensed someone approaching the door downstairs. Carefully sliding away from Arie, he was able to get up and make his way downstairs. Halfway down there was a soft knock on the door. Stefan heard the knock and came out of his room and was peeking over the railing to see who it was.

In the middle of knock, Damon opened the door to find Sheriff Forbes standing there.

"Getting an early start on visiting this morning, Sheriff Liz?" Damon asked her leaning his head on the door.

The sheriff looked him up and down, his appearance clearly disheveled from his sleep. His hair in serious need of a combing, his eyes bloodshot, she assumed he was hungover, or did not get enough sleep. He was in his PJ and she averted her eyes for a moment then focused on his face. "I'm sorry, I hope I did not wake you." she said apologetically.

Stefan joined his brother and nodded to the Sheriff. "Something wrong, Sheriff?" Stefan asked his expression full of curiosity.

"Yes and No. Damon could I have a word with you? Alone?" She asked looking quite hopeful.

"Come on in. By the way, my baby brother knows about our, 'Little Concerns' here in town. He won't say anything." Damon assuring her.

"You know?" She asked looking at Stefan.

"If you are referring to the little Animal Attack situation? Yes, I know about my brother's goodwill in helping with that." Stefan told her.

Damon stepped to the side and motioned for the Sheriff to enter. Stepping in, she closed the door behind her and looked at the two of them. "Well, I have some news, there were two more attacks last night. One we know of for sure and the other, the victim is not known. All we found was the blood in the parking lot near the Mystic Grill." She sighed. " We do not know how to report the second one cause the lack of a body and identity."

Sensing there was more to it, Damon looked at her curiously. "There is more, isn't there. You are worried about something." He said to her confidently.

She let out a deep breath. "Yes, well, maybe. Yesterday on my rounds near your family's old place, I found a girl out there lurking around. She is new in town, staying over at the Mystic Falls Inn. Nice girl she is, sweet, and kind of strange. I gave her a tour of town, then dropped her off at the Inn. That was the last time anyone saw her. I am afraid that she is the other victim. When I went by her hotel room, she was not there, and Mr. Lewis said a man had checked her out of the Inn." She was worried and Damon and Stefan knew it.

"What makes you think it was her?" Stefan asked, but was interrupted by Damon.

"What was the girl's name?" he asked curiously, he furrowed his brow in thought.

"Arie. Arie Burrows. I don't know where she is from, only that she came here out of historical curiosity. Why?" she looked at Damon questioningly.

"You are right, there was an attack on a girl at the parking lot, but I intervened and saved her. Come to find out Arie is one of mine and Stefan's old childhood friends." Damon stopped and spaced out a minute. Stefan stood behind him, his jaw dropped shocked. Damon was telling the truth for once? Was the thought running through Stefan's mind. Damon looked up and continued, "I did not know her at first and she did not know that we were back in Mystic Falls. She was seven last time we saw her. Her parents moved away long time ago."

The Sheriff smiled a little. "Really, an old friend? Strange. So Arie is your friend?"

"Yeah and here is the kicker, come to find out, she is Elena's long distant cousin. Weird huh?" Damon said widening his eyes in mock surprise.

"Well is she okay? I mean there was a lot of blood. Did you take her to the hospital?" she asked concerned.

"No, she was attacked by the 'Animals', they ran off. But assured me they would return. I did not feel the need to take her to the hospital, cause the wound was not that bad. I felt that if I did, it would be just one more thing this town has to worry about. I brought her here, and went and checked her out of the hotel. Had I known you had met her yesterday, I would have called you." Damon said getting him a drink of scotch.

"Oh, alright. Is she okay? I mean, everything alright with her?' Liz asked genuinely concerned.

"She was shook up more than anything, but other than that, she was fine." Stefan added.

"Well at least she is safe with you two. Tell her that I asked about her. Let me know, if she needs anything." the sheriff added.

"Will do, Sheriff Liz." Damon said taking his glass and holding it up in the air.

Stefan looked at her closely before asking, "Who was the other attack victim?"

"An out of state hiker. A man with no identification. We are still investigating." she said walking out to the door in the foyer.

"Well good luck in finding the culprit. If you need anything, feel free to ask." Damon said swallowing his scotch.

The sheriff opened the door, smiled at them and quietly left. Once she was out of the drive and gone, Rose came down the stairs. "Who was that?" she asked.

Stefan and Damon turned to see her walking down the stairs. Her hair looking disheveled, her boots on.

"Morning, Rosie? Did you sleep well? I see that you did not try to murder us in our sleep." Damon spouted off.

"No, Damon, I would prefer to do that while you are awake, so I can get the pleasure of you fighting me." She retorted smartly.

Stefan shook his head. These two were so much in their thinking, they would be perfect for each other. Then he rethought No they would not. He smiled lightly for a moment. He looked at her. "Rose, you were gone all day yesterday meeting your friend, Marcella, was it. What did you find out?" he was curious.

"Well that is one of the things I wanted to talk to the both of you about this morning." she looked at them, furrowed a brow. "How is Arie this morning?"

"She is asleep. I worry for her though." Damon said looking up the stairs to his bedroom door.

Stefan cocked his head to the side and Rose looked concerned. "Why? What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Nightmares. She was plagued with them last night. Bad ones. She would not tell me of them, but they were bad enough to wake her horrified." Damon said looking at them.

Rose sighed. "Well that is normal. When a hybrid gets close to being ready to change the dreams plague them bad. It could be from that." she looked up.

"Well, I hate it. She has been through enough, why relive it?" He was irritated with the thought. He left them in the foyer, and walked into the main parlor. Stefan and Rose followed him.

Stefan noticed his brothers personality changing last night, but today it seemed more pronounced. Rose seemed to notice it as well. "Damon, what's happened to you?" Rose asked him.

Damon shrugged it off like it was nothing and took a drink of his scotch. He gulped it down and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "What do you mean, 'What happened to me'?" he asked playing it off as nothing. "Nothing has happened."

"Oh I beg to differ, there brother. First off, last night you storm out of here, then later once Arie goes to bed, you sneak off to god only knows where. Then later you come back with all Arie's stuff, and makes a play that she is to stay here, and is not allowed to leave. Then this morning, you look the sheriff in the eye and tell her the full truth. I mean this is so out of character for you. Need I also mention how you reacted when I came back here last night, you were quite protective of Arie." Stefan crossed his arms wanting an answer.

Rose looked a little out of sorts listening to all this, but there was something behind those undead eyes of hers..curiosity. She stared at Damon, waiting to hear his answer. Damon let out a nervous laugh. He stared at them, in disbelief. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on. Can't a guy do random acts of kindness without questions. Sheesh!" he threw his hands in the air, acting as though he was giving up.

"Damon, given your reputation, it is extremely out of character." Rose told him agreeing with Stefan.

Damon felt cornered, and out of his elements. Maybe his sudden outlook on things, was coming out a little too strong. He gave up, decided to come clean, but reneged on the thought. He gave the only answer that came to him, it was not a lie, but not the truth either. "I do not know. I honestly, do not know." He looked at them. "Besides, weren't you supposed to fill us in on what happened with your friend yesterday?" he looked at Rose.

She smiled. "Yes, it is more important than Damon's sudden change."She sat down in the chair at the desk, Damon sat on the edge looking at her, while Stefan kept his stance with arms crossed. "It seems I was right, Nigel has made a deal with Klaus. Arie is his offering to rejoin, as a custom. Klaus has very special plans for Arie. Elijah came to Nigel on Klaus's behalf."

Elijah's name earned Rose a stunned look from both Stefan and Damon. Damon stood up and leaned onto the desk. "What!" he said sternly.

"Elijah is alive. He visited the sect three days ago, the evening of Elena's rescue." She said no more, she knew the questions loomed.

"He is dead. Damon killed him." Stefan insisted. "You saw him. He is dead."

"I saw him die too, remember, I was there. But it seems, that he came back to life." She said.

Damon looked perplexed. He raised his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head. "You have got to be kidding us." he said refusing to believe the new development.

"Marcella, is one of the fiercest and yet the most generous Vampires I have in acquaintances with. But one thing she is not and that is a LIAR. If she says he lives, then he lives." She stopped there and continued. "It seems our 'friend' Elijah, knows of Katherine's entombment, but has opted to keep Klaus in the dark about it. He told Nigel, who has been in love with her for many years." she stopped.

Damon and Stefan got comfortable. Rose continued, "That is not all. Marcella has begged me, to change her when I find her. She said that Arie is this town's only hope and Elena's only chance of survival." She looked at her hands. "There are some that believes, that Klaus has completely changed, making him worse. The deal with Nigel helps confirm that. The plans they have for Arie, Marcella doesn't know. But I can only imagine. Hybrid powers and strength can prove to be lethal if given into the wrong hands, and Klaus is definitely the wrong hands. Marcella warned that without Arie, all hope is lost, and Klaus will only grow stronger. Which is something that cannot be allowed. If he grows more powerful, my guess he will dominate the world, and kill all in his path." She took a breath and looked up. "But there is hope. Marcella has told me there are others that feel the same as she does, they are loyal to her. She needs but to say one word and they will follow. An army of sorts."

She looked away for a moment then back at them. "It does not stop there. Klaus is gathering an army. He knows of Katherine being on the loose, but does not know of her entombment, he knows she is tied to Mystic falls. Since Elijah is still alive, I have to assume that he knows of Elena. Mystic Falls is about to become a battle field." Rose said, her tone dead serious.

"How much time do we have?" Stefan asked looking at Damon who was wrapped up in thought.

"Marcella did not say. But considering that Klaus is power-hungry and Nigel is insane. It could happen at any time. Marcella is our eyes and ears. She will contact us, when she knows something. I told her that I found Arie or she found us. She said to turn her." Rose said.

Damon turned back to face her. "Okay, this is just fine and dandy. But my questions is 'How the Hell is Elijah still alive?" he asked wide-eyed. He wanted to say more, but was cut off when a voice from the door came.

"Simple. He is not a normal vampire, and is second in command to Klaus. But he is more than that." They all turned to face Arie who was standing there, in a black silk robe. Her hair tossed and she looked tired. The bandage upon her neck gone, and the skin marred with only small reddened puncture wounds.

"What?' Rose asked curiously.

"He is not a normal vampire. He is something else entirely. I don't know much about him, other than he arrived in the Original family by strange circumstances. Marcella, who was in the original family for the longest time, and Klaus's second in command, was bumped down several notches when he arrive nearly eight hundred fifty years ago." Arie came to stand near Damon, who reached out and placed an arm around her middle. It was a natural act, seemed completely normal to Arie, and she embraced it.

Stefan looked at Arie, and greatly intrigued by what she had said. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked her confused.

"She told me that for many years, she was Klaus's second in command of the family, then suddenly, Klaus demoted her, bringing in Elijah. His origins are a mystery." Arie said breaking from Damon's arms and walking to sit on the chair near them.

"Arie, can you tell us what you do know?" Damon asked sweetly.

"It is something, that all involved here, will need to know." She stated, but continued on, "but I guess we can fill them in later. They are coming over later today, right?" she asked looking at Stefan.

"Elena and the girls are coming later today, Elena wants to get to know you a little." he said simply.

"Well, might as well tell you now here. This is a tidbit they may not want to hear." Arie's eyes drifted to Damon, then to Rose and Stefan. "I am not sure, what all Rose has told you, but there is one thing about hybrids, she does not know. But it only affects the female hybrids. Males as far as known, is not affected." She swallowed trying to find the words. "Now this is not well known, and it is not proven, but Marcella thinks that Elijah was born vampire, not created. There is not much of his past known, but one thing is certain, when he arrived, it was said he was created by Klaus and brought in. But this did not make sense to any of the sects that broke away. Elijah was powerful right off the bat. Most Vampires learn their skills over time, they learn what they can do and can not do. But not Elijah. His power was immediate."

Rose, Damon, and Stefan stared at her, confused, but looked quite intrigued with what she was saying. "What did Marcie tell you Arie?" Rose asked, wanting answers.

"Okay let me back up a bit. The Originals banned the making of Hybrids cause it was seen that the hybrids would go mad. But that was not the full reason, only part of it. It started with the last hybrid Klaus made, a female. Klaus was in love with her, but no one talked about it much. They did not question him. Well it seems their little love affair got out of hand. One day she was there, the next she was gone. The only thing Klaus said was that she had to be destroyed, and he destroyed her. It was the last time he created one. Klaus supposedly began to change in his personality. Secretive, more so than usual. He would disappear for periods of time, leaving Marcella in charge. For months he would leave for days on end, then return. Then as the years went on, he would disappear for a couple of days, then return. It went on for twenty-one years. The last time he left, he came back with Elijah." Arie looked a little out of sorts talking about Klaus, but then who wouldn't.

"Okay, so the big guy would disappear. So what? How does the possibility of a hybrid having babies, tie in with it?" Damon asked her his voice sounding annoyed.

"Well, Marcella got to snooping around about it, on one of the times he left, actually it was the time right before Elijah showed up, and found a journal that Klaus secretly kept during that time. There was a part in it, she memorized." she stopped looked at the ceiling trying to remember it. "I have a copy of it, but it was easy enough to memorize it, it was a small part." She tapped a finger to her bottom lip in thought. "Let me see. I got it. _'The hybrid screamed out in pain, as the last leg of the birth occurred. The midwife held the child in her arms, but nearly dropped the child in fear after looking upon it. The air became energized, the weather outside changed from calm to stormy in the instant the child breathed in its life. The mother panting from exertion, begged that the child be killed, that it was an abomination, even in the eyes of creatures of the night. It is evil, she had said, but I ignored her, for the child was precious to me'._ This was the first breath breathed about the child, a boy it later said. There is more, but I would have to find the pages, she had ripped from the journal. I have them in my stuff, at the Mystic Falls Inn." she looked down at herself and then back up, "Speaking of which, I need to go to the hotel and change. Where is the clothes I was wearing last night?"

Damon, who was standing, kicked his feet, absentmindedly spoke quietly. "I trashed them."

"What! What will I wear today?" she asked shocked.

"Don't worry, Arie. I went to the hotel last night and got your stuff." he said looking proud of himself.

"You What!" she was shocked. "Why did you do that?" she asked him curiously.

"Can't let you go about unprotected. So you are staying here." Damon was adamant, and was not asking. But telling her.

Arie felt a little pushed and it irritated her. "What do you mean 'I am staying here'? This was not discussed. I can't stay here. It is risky." She stood and was now facing him fully.

"You are staying. It is not up to debate. End of discussion." He told her, his eyes grew wide as he stood in her face and looked down at her.

"Damon, are you mad? If I stay here, they will find Elena quicker. I can't allow that. No, I will go back to the Inn." She was fighting back now.

Damon laughed out seeing her get feisty, and he loved it. She grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, he smiled more when she began pushing on him to let her go. "Damon, let me go!" she said to him.

"No. You are staying, and that is it. It is for your safety. Besides, Little Arie, My little feisty sweet girl, I lost you once and I WILL NOT do it again. So why fight me on it." he said kissing her forehead. "I took the liberty of packing your things, particularly, I love the undies, they were cute and then I checked you out of the hotel. So it is done." he was smugly smiling now, very proud of himself.

"You saw my undies? Oh..!" she growled out in frustration. "Just like a man, looking at undies. What about what I want?" she asked him starting to cool her nerves. Damon was more dominating that she thought or remembered, time and circumstances had made him arrogant and cocky.

Stefan stepped forward to intervene in this quite a different fight, and pointed out. "Um, Arie, I have to agree, and I am sure that Rose does as well, that it is safer here with us. So what's the problem?"

She stopped fighting Damon, who released her, but not too much, he was still holding onto her waist. Arie straightened the robe, which had in the struggle, came slightly undone, exposing her thigh. Damon's gaze drifted to the scrumptious looking thigh, his eyes darkening with something that the vampires, the males, had shown her once she reached maturity. "Well my problem is, that for a hundred and fifty-two years without my two truest friends, I do not want you harmed because of me, or Elena either."

"Oh, sweet heart, we are touched. But the thing is, that you are far too important to be injured or worse, changed by the wrong person. So, please, stay here." Damon pleaded softly.

She knew arguing with Damon was going to be endless and useless, so she relented and gave in. "Alright." Damon was pleased and bent down and kissed her cheek.

Rose stood up, showing a little annoyance, "This has all been quite entertaining, but this does not finish the tale of Elijah. Can you elaborate?" she asked.

"All I know is what Marcella suspects. From her readings of the pages from the journal, is that a nursemaid to the child came to the house. Supposedly, she became friendly with one of the original's and told them, the child was born of a hybrid and that the father was Klaus. But who knows truly? I will say it makes sense though. I mean as a hybrid, I am still human, with only extra added 'oomph!' to my self. My body still functions as a normal human female. Cycles, cramps the who nine yards. It makes sense." she told her.

"But vampires cannot procreate. How is this possible?" Stefan asked curious.

"Not normal human female with vampire attributes and vampires. Both are supernatural. The possibilities are there. I do not know how, but it happened. I have thought on it and Marcella studied the other hybrids. She is convinced that if I wanted, I could bear a child. Not with humans but only with Vampires." she said looking at the stunned faces of Damon and Stefan. "It was found that even after being changed into a full vampire, hybrids are still part human. Still function. There is a lot, that has not been discovered. With me being the oldest living hybrid, and quite clever in fact, my true capabilities are not fully known. If I am changed, the abilities my mother passed onto me, will amplify. So wouldn't my ability to have children be more potent?"

Stefan thought a moment. There was definitely a possibility. "Alright, but what plan would Klaus have for you?" Stefan asked. Damon looked at Arie, he looked amazed but had just been said.

"Marcella and I have discussed this. The possibilities are endless in that department. I will say, that through dreams I have had, I have seen Elijah and there was a child. Marcella believes it is possible that Klaus wants me for my powers and to have me mate with Elijah to create some super race of vampires. I can't allow that." Arie told them calmly, but feeling the bile rise up in her throat at the thought of being with such a vampire.

"Why your powers, in this state, they are not so bad. What will happen once you are changed?" Damon asked curious, his brows raising in question.

"Like I said, they would amplify. He wants to change me for his advantages. In the past when hybrids changed they conformed to the same attitudes as the vampires who had changed them, but slowly became insane and a liability. I am not like the other hybrids. I have lived my entire captivity fooling them into believing that I am completely conformed. Now that I have run from them, they most likely feel that I was a perfect failure. I have good in me, not one evil bone in me. If I am changed by a vampire with the perfect balance between good and evil, there is a high possibility, that I will be considered perfect. But here is the beauty of it, Klaus does not know this, but Marcella sees it." Arie's eyes met Damon's. "Cause of this turn, I have the right to choose who changes me. If I had stayed with Nigel's sect, I would not. That is why I ran." Her eyes downcast looking sad. "I did not intend on finding the two of you alive. Or that the two of you are vampires. This was unexpected."

No one knew what to say. Damon stared at her with new eyes, his little Arie, did have a lot on her plate, and he did not know how to react. He wanted to reach for her, to coddle her, keep her close. It was now, when his heart began to open up to her. She was a lot like Elena, she was good, her heart open to all that she cared for. It touched the recesses of his un-beating heart and his what would have been his soul, began to hum. He smiled internally about her admission of care for him, and his brother. He heard her tone and it spoke her true feeling loud and clear.

His reveries were broken when she spoke again. She had changed her mood, to something more chipper. "Well, anyway. I am glad I found the both of you. Especially you, Damon. Makes things a little easier. Now that I have family, in Elena. My life doesn't seem so bleak. " she smiled at them all. Rose thought it endearing, and Stefan moved forward and embraced her. "Now, can I go change? I am cold. This house is like a tomb, freezing." she started from the room, but stopped. "Um, Damon, where is my clothes?" she asked.

"Upstairs, in my room, in the closet." he said making his way over to her.

"In your closet?" she asked raising a brow.

"Yep." he said emphasizing the 'P'.

She looked at him furrowed his brow, and lifted her chin a little. "So when you say I am staying here. That also means, In your bedroom?" she question.

"Yep." he said again, taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers together.

She did not budge when he pulled on her to follow him. "So I guess this means, I do not get a room of my own?"

He smiled from ear to ear, his blue eyes lit up with humor. "Sorry, sweetness. All the rooms are taken. You will just have to sleep in my room." he seemed happy with himself.

She pulled away a little and looked at him not amused. "The hell they are. There is like a million gazillion rooms in this place. You are telling me, I can't have one of my own?"

"Exactly." he snipped out.

Arie stared at him in disbelief. "What? I can't stay in your room with you." she told him, but dropped her voice to a whisper. "It is not decent!'

He leaned forward, pulling hard on her hand. Their faces just inches apart. "Sweet heart, that is what I want. Now let's get you dressed." he closed the space between them and kissed the tip of her nose. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Stefan and Rose just looked at each other. Not knowing what to say. Rose wanted to say something, but no words would come out. Stefan spoke first, "Okay, what the hell was that all about? What the hell has happened with my brother?"

Rose shook her head. "Something, the vampire world would not believe. A Hybrid choosing her intended." She said that and got the look of disbelief from Stefan. She smiled. "It is said, but not fully explored, that if the successful hybrid lived long enough, there was a small possibility that she will find the one who is meant to change her or him. The only vampire they trust more, and is the only one who can calm their urges. It seems, they are meant for each other. But don't quote me on that."

* * *

N/A: Lame? I am hoping not...had to reveal a little, but then if I did it all at one time, you would all lost interest...right? The last part was way to mushy, I think...Let me know what you think...I am open for suggestion.

Up next, hanging out with Elena and friends!


	12. Chapter 11

Damon's Chance at Love

By Haldirsbaby

Disclaimer: Do not Own Vampire Diaries or the Canon Characters. I only own Arie..She is mine, and of course, she is Damon's.

Note: Sorry for the delay all...Been trying to see where this goes...I have an idea..Hope you like this chapter who knows what will happen...hehe..my secret.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Butting Heads or Is it Sparks Flying?

Damon drug Arie up the stairs, and down the hall of the Boarding house, literally, well almost literally through, kicking and screaming. It seemed to her, that Damon was taking control of her life and actions, and it was just not sitting well with her. "Damon, I will follow you, you do that have to drag me. Come on, let me go!" she demanded.

He chuckled, "I know you will follow me, I am not letting you go. Now stop fighting me!" He was loving this, and Arie knew it his sarcastic tone telling the tale. It was some sick twisted little game, that was not really meant to harm, but only to annoy her. She stopped and felt her arm nearly being pulled from their sockets, as he kept leading her through the hallway to his room.

"I am not moving freely, until you release me Damon Salvatore!" she said stubbornly, but in a way kind of playfully. Damon was turned from her and smiled to himself, 'God how he loved feisty girls.' He kept on with his dragging her, but found she would not budge. She was strong, and he did not know whether he liked that or not. He turned to face her, but a hard fist met his nose and corner of his right eye. His vision instantly became white, but quickly was followed by little stars that danced in his vision. Just cause he was a vampire did not mean he did not know pain. He felt the bridge of his nose crack under the pressure of her punch.

The instant her fist hit his face, Arie stopped and both hands flew over her mouth. Damon was dazed for a moment, holding his nose, the blood trickling down his lip and to his chin. She had not meant to do it and was only holding her fist up behind his back. It was not meant to actually hit him. She reached out and grabbed his face in her hands. "Damon, I am so sorry. I-" she stopped when she saw him look up. He was not angry, not put out, but seemed a little amused by what she had done.

"Nice one, sweet little, feisty Arie. But you are going to be punished for being a bad girl." he told her, the playful warning lacing his tone.

She looked at him, studying his face, reading what the meaning of that was. She backed away from him a little. "Wha-what kind of punishment?" she muttered out nervously.

"Oh the kind that gets you spanked that is what!" he finally said, dead serious. He came at her, reaching for her waist, but in a flash, she was gone. Running down the hall towards his bed room. Adrenaline ran through her while she ran. She knew he would never harm her, he was playing. Or was he? Making it to his room, she slung open the door and before she could get the door closed, his arm came through and stopped the door from closing.

Backing away from the door, she stared at him as he entered the room, then shut and locked the door behind him. He was playing, she knew it, it was only that he was kind of intimidating. He stalked to her, but before reaching her, she took off and ran around the room, with him following. The chase lasted it only for a moment, but by the end, both were panting. He was on one side of the bed, and she was on the other staring at each other.

Damon straightened up and held up his hands. "Okay, okay. I give up, I am not going to spank you." he said in defeat. But something about his voice told her he was not telling the truth.

She scowled at him for a moment, not believing him. "Promise?" she asked him her voice quavered from the exertion. It had been years since her adrenaline pumped this hard.

"I promise. Truce?" he said opening his arms indicating he wanted to hug on it.

She did not trust his sudden change, but figured 'Hey he is not really mad'. He came to her side of the bed and reached for her. He was too fast though, before she could react to it, Damon had a hold on her and threw her to the bed, him landing on top. His hands were quick as he tickled her. Her laughter filled the room, like sweet music. He rendered her completely unable to fight, her laughter was so hard.

After several moments of pure tickling torture, the tickling ended, and a breathless Arie stared up at him, and him down at her. There was a moment there, they only stared, eyes locked. Something happened in that sudden moment. A realization passed over his features, silence came thick. Both panting from their little exercise. He gazed at her, and she at him, in utter all. Having been on top of her, feeling her body underneath his, writhing and wiggling, Damon had not noticed the true change that had overtaken him until then. A feeling that had long been buried, assumed dead to him came. He was happy.

He moved off top of her and laid to the side of her, his eyes never leaving hers. He reached up with his hand and began caressing her cheeks, then brushed her hair from her eyes. He furrowed his brows a bit, his thoughts running deeply in his expression. He smiled genuinely, he pulled her close to him. Little Arie was here. The joy of finding her all these later was prominent before, but now it was truly settling in.

Arie turned her head to look at him, her heart beating fast as those unnatural blue eyes gazed at her. She lifted her hand to the side of his face, he leaned in as if to cherish the touch. She smiled. "I am so glad you are alright, Damon. All those years ago, when I heard you had died. I thought I would to. You and Stefan meant the world to me." she whispered.

"For years I have felt the guilt of your loss. Blamed myself and by others in town. I hate what you had to live through." he admitted. She knew it was hard for him to do so, but glad he felt comfortable enough to do so now. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Well that does not give you the right to try and take over my life, Damon." she bit her lip in thought a moment. "But I Forgive you."

Her forgiveness, though not needed, touched him. No one had ever done that before. It was always why did you do that, Damon? You incompetent boy, or you disgraceful boy. Or Damon did this, and Damon did that. He was speechless for the first time in his long undead life. He wanted to speak, but found no words at that moment.

"Damon, are you okay?" she asked him after he did not say anything.

He sat up, ran a hand through his dark locks, and looked at her from over his shoulder. "I am not sorry, for wanting to protect you, Arie. For a hundred and fifty-two years of feeling guilty for something I did. I should have done more. Now after all this time, here you are, and I am not going to let Klaus, Elijah, or Nigel get their grubby hands on you."

Arie sat up and rubbed his back. "I trust you Damon. I am sorry for hitting you, does it still hurt?" she asked sincerely feeling the remorse deep inside her.

"No." he reached up and touched the bridge of his nose. With a quick motion, he popped it back into place. "Besides, I am a vampire. There is not much you could do to me, that I can't fix." He leaned over and pecked a quick kiss to her nose. "Now, you need to get dressed. Your clothes are there in the closet." he pointed to a set of double doors on the other side of the room. Arie slid across him, to get off the bed, and just as she did. She felt a hand hit her backside.

SMACK!

"Owy! Damon!" she said shocked that he had smacked her. She turned, puckered out her bottom lip in mock pouting, and rubbed her butt at the same time, it hurt. "You said you would not spank me." she reminded them of their playful truce.

"I did not spank you, sweet cheeks. I smacked your ass!" he smiled at her smugly proud that he got her good.

She pursed her lips together and glared at him, feeling a bit playful. "Why I ought ta!" she held up fist in the air and shook it. "If I did not love you right now..I would..OOHH!" she growled out. Damon chuckled heartily. The words 'Love you' did not register then to him, she gathered, his expression did not change. She wondered if he had caught it. She was shocked herself that he had admitted her feelings for him. She looked at him curious.

"Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are when you are mad?" he smiled for a moment as he said it, but that smiled faded as he watched her expression change.

She was stunned that he would say something like that. For years she had dreamed of him, even after his death, of what it would have been like to hear such sweet words to her. Now here it was, and she was stunned. How could that be? She blushed feeling the heat rise up in her cheeks. "You think I am beautiful?" she asked.

Damon stood and came to stand in front of her. He put his hands on each side of her face. "Yes, Arie. You are. I had often wondered how you would look like as a grown woman, and I had given up all chances of finding that out. Why would you doubt it?" he asked as his eyes searched hers.

"Well I never thought of myself as beautiful. I always thought myself as fat and average looking." she admitted. Why she admitted that, she would never figure out, but it just came so easily.

He kissed her cheek, brushed the long auburn tresses off her shoulders. Damon looked her in the eyes deeply, "Arie, you are far from being what I would consider FAT." he emphasized the word. He looked down at her body then back into her eyes. "I would say, pleasantly plump and just right. You are, to me anyways, BEAUTIFUL. I don't ever, and I do mean, EVER want to hear you doubt that again." he said reprimanded her.

She smiled as she blushed. "Really?" she asked a little surprised. She wrapped her arms around his middle and laid a cheek to his chest. "Thank you Damon."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled away from her. "Now go get showered and dressed. Elena will be over later." he told her as he walked to the bedroom door.

Arie moved from where they had been standing, and was getting into the closet, kneeling down to retrieve her clothes. He watched her as he stood a the open door. She was so not like he thought she would be. She was more. It was a strange feeling that he was getting. He loved Elena, and had loved Katherine, why in such a short time, had Arie touched him so? He was troubled. He still cared deeply for Elena, but this girl, was something different about her and it was the fact that she was a different species. He quietly closed the door and made his way downstairs.

_ARIE'S POV..._.

Arie heard the door click closed. She looked up, suddenly feeling the heavy feeling in her heart of his leaving the room. He was so not like the Damon from all those years ago. He was raw, tortured deep down, he was erratic in his behavior, and completely dangerous if he needed to be. But the on the hand, he was sweet, kind, bighearted, controlled and good. The equal balance in vampire form. She knew just being around him, and reading him, that he had been through so much, often misunderstood, blamed for everything, being the root to all problems. The word 'Scapegoat' summed that up.. She understood where all his actions had come from.

She stood and walked into the bathroom and began to undress to bathe. Her mind still thinking on the tenderness he had been showing her earlier. He really cared about what happened to her. Taking down some towels from the cabinet, she thought on how handsome he had become. She remembered him being handsome before, but he was more so now.

Her time in the shower was filled with the thoughts of him. His smell, his eyes, his body hugged close to hers. He was perfect in every way. She had a decision to make, if she was to help Elena and help to save the town. Who would she choose to change her? Rose was a good candidate, but yet, that one did not feel right. Marcella was a possibility, but she was still in the sect. Stefan. Well he was sweet, he had a darker side, but he was weak. Caroline was out of the question, she was a newbie. Damon had to be the one. He was strong enough, powerful enough, dangerous when needed to be. Incredibly kind and sweet, when the occasion called for it. Though he had done so many things wrong in his life, he still had heart, whether he wanted to admit it or not. She ran her hands through her wet locks, but stopped, she leaned against the tiled wall.

Damon was the only choice. He had the right amount of good and evil in him. He was controlled, well as controlled as a vampire could be, he also cared about her, Elena, and the town. It had to be him. One thing she wondered...Would he do it? It was something she would have to try and figure out.

_Damon's POV..._

Damon walked through the woods, making his way to his old home. Thinking about how much his life had changed over the last few days. The rescue of Elena from Rose, him admitting his feelings to her then wiping that memory away, Rose showing up, learning about what Arie was, and now the feelings he was feeling about her return. He felt overwhelmed, his mind in shock.

Numb is what he wanted to feel, to shut it off, to ignore its existence, but now, he could not. He still cared for Elena, but was not sure what that was now. It used to be, that when he felt this out of sorts, he would just find some poor unsuspecting soul and kill it. Now that was not an option. He wanted to free himself of his emotions, to be NORMAL again, but how could he? Mixed feelings just rose and rose up in him. He was feeling angry now, and needed to do something to release it.

He walked for a time, which he had lost track of, and soon found himself standing in front of the ruins of the old Plantation home. He stared at it, feelings of dread, sadness, joy, happiness all collided. Standing at the old get of the house he did the one thing to release that anger. He punched the old concrete and brick column. He yelled out in pain, and watched his hand swell, his knuckles bleed, but then healed itself. He looked back at the ruins, and remembered how it used to look.

Like an old movie it played. The house standing there new, and like it had been its glory days. He saw the ghost of himself and Stefan playing with the leather ball their father had given them, the slaves walking around the once yard doing their tasks. He also saw the woman, Yolanda, Arie's mother walking up to the steps with Arie beside her. He remembered many times she came from the Lockwood Plantation with messages or packages sent from Mrs. Lockwood for their father. But the little girl, Arie caught his eye. He stared at the child, seeing how her waist length hair flowed, auburn curls and all, blowing in the breeze. He could have sworn in the moment, she turned and looked back at her. His self as a boy and his brother came up to her talking to her. She laughed and ran after them.

He walked to the side, where a lush garden at one time had laid out, and watched the ghostly spectacles played with each other, running and laughing. He smiled to himself at the sight, as the ghostly children they once were danced around. Little Arie always followed him, and called out his name. He watched his child self take her in his arms and danced around the gardens, her little eyes lighting up as he twirled her. He remembered doing this many times.

This place held so many memories, so much pain for him. He could still hear his father, yelling at him about things he had done that disappointed him. Damon kicked a rocked toward the house in anger. He shook his head, in shame. Nothing he did ever pleased that man. Nothing.

Damon sat down on the old steps of the house, and thought on all the things he had done. The years he wasted chasing a dream that he thought Katherine had been. He thought on his feelings toward Elena. He regretted telling her how he felt. What was the purpose of that, when he had known all along that she was meant for Stefan. It was then Arie's words had sunk in. _"If I did not love you right now.." _The words confused him. What had she meant? Love and in LOVE or Love as a friend? It had been ages since anyone had told him, they love him, and frankly, he did not know how to take it. All he knew was that being near her, affected him, in ways he could not explain.

Her face popped before him. Her features, her color, her hair, her lips. They were not even a shadow of the child she had once been. Time changes people he guessed. But it was her scent, her sweetness, her kindness that touched his soulless being. She was a lot like Elena in many ways. She cared about people. She was beautiful, and sweet. It was in this realization he decided that he needed to embrace something new in his life. Something fresh. He looked up at the sky, his hands clasped together, his elbows on his knees, and wondered how he was going to go about changing more. Right now, things about him was getting ready to change, he could feel it, and danger was apart of that change. He had to keep focused. Those he loved and cared about, was in danger. He would not allow that to happen.

He stood and made his way to where at one time the back door stood and followed straight across the field, to the woods on the other side.

He entered the woods, following an old path he had once taken many years ago. Where his feet would lead him, was the one place he one other time, never made it to.

For an hour, he followed the path. To a place adjoining his father's lands, he found that it too was standing, but condemned.

It was the old house that Arie had lived in all those years ago. From the outside, you could see, that it was falling down, piece by piece. The window broken, the wooden porch rotting away. It still looked like it did all those years ago. Stepping carefully, he made his way inside. It looked as though time had stood still. The one room house looked as though someone still lived there. On the table was plates that out tin cups that were now rusted. The roof had caved in the corner, allowing light to filter into the room. The fireplace, where he had sit many times while his father, himself and Stefan had visited and had been so warm, was now cold, and lifeless. He turned around and saw the beds on the other side of the room, which were now in shreds, the linens torn, and decaying slowly. At the other end of that wall was a small bed, where Arie had slept all those years ago, it too was now gone. So much life, gone, withered away by time.

On the small bed, laid an old teddy bear that was tattered, moth-eaten, and stuffing coming out of it. He picked it up and just stared at it. Placing it back where it had been laying for a hundred and fifty odd years, he looked around. A dresser stood on the wall near the front door, he walked over, and opened the top drawer.

Inside it was what was left of clothing from all those years ago, rummaging through the drawer, he found a box. He hesitated, debating on whether to open it or not. It was not large, the side of a medium-sized book, he laid it on top of the dresser, and opened the other drawers next. He found no other trinkets, and decided to walk back outside. The musty smell of the place getting to him, but before leaving he picked up the box and walked out. Behind the house, stood two graves.

He stopped to read the headstones. _DAVID GILBERT Born 1824 Died 1859_. '_Devoted Husband and loving Father'_. He had died one year to the day of Arie's disappearance. He was never the same after his little angel went missing. His death was ruled natural, but the townspeople said that he died of a broken spirit. He bowed his head, feeling shame for it all. His eyes drifted to the second stone.

_YOLANDA BURROWS- GILBERT Born 1825 Died 1860. 'Loving wife and mother'. _Her death was from pure grief. The town's doctor had even said so. His father was with her when she died. Giuseppe promised to continue to look for Arabella while Yolanda laid dying. Damon laughed out. His father never kept that promise, but he himself had never stopped looking. He felt said for the couple, they had loved Arie more than anything. But his anger grew at this moment. Not at just anyone, but at himself. 'I had to lose her.' he spoke to the stones. "That is alright. I have her now, and she is safe."

He turned and left the old Gilbert house, making his way back to the Boarding house. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was now four in the afternoon. Elena and the others would be there by now.

* * *

N/A: Okay, I think I flopped on this one, but you are my readers. Let me know what you think, Please. I promise more is to come. The next chapters will be much like this one, but with added bonuses. Please review.

BTW, watched tonight's newest episode...Totally did not like it...much..Just the part where Damon tells Elena what for...SO hot there..anyway, my story is mine and will not follow main plot lines with show...the whole plagiarism thing is not my style...so for me I may use little ideas here and there.

Next up...Getting to know one another. Interesting convos and stuff...

Hugs


	13. Chapter 12

Damon's Chance at Love

by haldirsbaby

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I DO own Arie and the plot that follows herein this story. Characters appear here for enjoyment purposes only. No money is made from this work of Fiction.

* * *

Note: Okay guys watched the latest episode. Though interesting, and yet I did not like it, I am still following my own story telling. From time to time I may incorporate some little details, but that is only to keep it going parallel to what happens in the episodes. This chapter may seem unimportant, but I had to convey them all bonding with each other. Everything happens for a reason. Sorry not happening yet, but next chapter...well...MAYBE..^|^

Chapter Twelve: Bonding Sleep over.

It was near four in the afternoon when Elena, Bonnie and Caroline showed up and announced they were all staying the night. Rose had retreated to her room, while Stefan was in the entertainment center helping the girls get the stuff they brought over unloaded. Damon had disappeared hours ago and Arie well she had bathed and took a nap.

Coming down the stair Arie was surprised when Stefan came barreling around the corner to the foyer about to climb the stairs. "Ah there you are, Arie. I was just coming up to wake you." He said waiting for her at the third step.

"How did you know I was asleep?" she asked him.

"First off, I heard the light breathing coming from the room and second, you left the door cracked. I looked in to check on you. Everybody is here and in the kitchen making homemade pizza." He said thumbing to the direction of the kitchen.

"Pizza. I love Pizza. I make a double-decker, that is to die for." Arie said smiling enthusiastically. Stefan looked down at her house shoes and chuckled. "What?" she asked him innocently.

"Love the shoes. Never thought in a million years that a hybrid, who is rumored to be so powerful would wear something like that." He smiled his eyes gleaming with humor.

Arie looked down at the fuzzy bunny slippers, with hot pink bows on their heads. "What? You like to eat bunnies, I love to wear them. Only difference is mine are all fake." Arie said trying to keep a straight face, but found it impossible. "Besides, I may be dressed, but it is not like I am going out anywhere today. Anyhoo, my feet were icy, these hardwood floors are cold."

He laughed and shook his head. "It is alright." he said placing a hand on her elbow and leading her to the back of the house to the massive modern kitchen.

The three teenagers scuttled about getting out ingredients and beginning the food part of the evening. They looked up and smiled as Arie entered. "Hey guys what's up?" she waved at them.

"Hey, Arie." they said in unison. All three gazed down at her feet. Caroline was trying to contain the urge to laugh and Elena and Bonnie squealed.

"Oh, Arie those are SO cute!" Elena said. Her smiled lit up the room.

Feeling a little out of sorts about the compliment on my bunny shoes. I looked at them smiling sideways. "Thank you. So tell me, what all we getting into tonight. I have never been to slumber party. I watched them on TV but wondered what it would be like."

"Oh, first off we are making food. Next we will pull out the board games, then maybe play music dance around in our Pjs and then curl up on the couch and WATCH scary movies. Oh, Stefan and Damon is going to play the X box Jeremy sent over." Caroline said, in quite the dramatically funny chipper way.

"Sounds fun. I can't wait. Suggestion?" Arie asked hoping they would take it.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked.

"How about my famous, double-decker pizza?" Arie said rubbing her hands together making her way to the sink to wash her hands.

"Wow, sounds good. I am game." Elena and Bonnie said together. Caroline smiled sweetly. Stefan, well he just looked out of sorts with all this estrogen in the room, he smiled and shook his head. Deep down, from what Arie picked up on, it had been a long while since the girls had a normal night of bonding, this was a welcomed hassle.

Arie turned to Stefan. "Hey Stefan, where is Damon? I have not seen him since this morning. Does he know about the slumber party?"

"Slumber party?" came the intrigued voice of Damon from the kitchen door. "Sounds like a real hoot. So tell me, who is buying the booze, and ordering the strippers?" he was being his old sarcastic self. They all stared at him. He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up. "What? Just asking."

Bonnie looked at him, her irritation showing through her eyes. "Damon, Grow up!"

Stefan smacked his brother's arm. "Man, for once can't you be normal, and just go with it. It is just a night of fun is all."

Damon said nothing, just rolled his eyes. Caroline looked annoyed. "God, Damon, is sex all you think about?'

"Yes. What else is there?" he retorted looking at her. She rolled her eyes at him and turned away.

Elena just rolled her eyes and kept on with making dough. Arie looked at Damon who was looking quite confused what the fuss was all about. Being full of tact, and having a bit of raw humor herself, she could not resist the temptation and let it fly. "Yeah, Damon. I ordered them. Male strippers they are. Hey I could cancel them and see if you want to give us a little somethin' somethin'." She wiggled her eyebrows. Stefan smiled trying not to laugh out. Everybody looked at shocked that she even said that. Innocently, she shrugged and puckered out her bottom lip. "What? It's a joke. God you all need to lighten up!"

'Thank YOU! Finally someone who agrees with me." Damon said sarcastically. He chuckled and rolled up his sleeves to help in the preparing the vegetables.

An hour and a half later, they all stood in the kitchen, laughing, and enjoying each others company. The world for a moment seemed at peace. Once the pizza was done, they all grabbed a huge piece.

"God, this is good."Elena said chewing it.

"I agree. Where did you learn to cook?' Bonnie asked taking in another bite.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do all those days guarding the sect's sleep?" Arie asked innocently. "I spent my time cooking and watching cooking shows."

"Well I have to say this is the best Pizza I ever ate." Caroline said wiping her mouth. Stefan and Damon just sat there eating and watching the girls having fun in each others company.

Arie stood and began gathering up the empty cups, plates and silverware and heading to the kitchen with Damon straggling behind her.

They cleaned up the dishes while everyone else got started on the games. Suddenly in the middle of them working, the house came alive with music. _Pussycat Dolls_ and _Disturbed_ came through the loud speakers loud and clear. Feeling the beat of the music and hearing the words. Arie began singing along. Damon sat there listening to her sing. He had known when she was a child, she could sing, but now being an adult, her voice was richer, more seasoned. He loved hearing her. He threw down the drying towel and grabbed Arie, when a song he really liked by _The Cranberries_ came on. '_Linger' _was the title.

Pulling Arie close, he began to dance with her. Twirling her around the kitchen, holding her closely. She cherished this moment, it had been a dream of hers since childhood to have him dance with her again, but back in those days, closeness like this was seen as indecent. Holding her right hand in his left, and wrapping his right arm about her waist, he led her to the steps of a slow dance. She reveled in the sweetness and strength of his arms.

Being a vampire usually meant coldness, hard heart, and lifeless soul. But in Damon, he was warm in every recess of himself. She could feel it. Placing her cheek to his shoulder, she felt him bury his face in her hair, rubbing his cheek against the soft curls of her hair. She was in heaven in his arms.

The song ended, and he held her for a long time after, just standing there. She looked up, his eyes fixed on her. Whispering he said, "What is this?"

Feeling a little shocked by his question, she shook her head, nervously and told him. "I don't know, Damon. You feel that too? I think it is called tenderness, joy, maybe a little intimacy. Feels nice huh?"

"Yes. I am not supposed to be able to feel this, I never have, until now. Why is that?." He smiled sweetly at her, and placed a light kiss to her forehead. She smiled as his did it, she looked up once she felt his lips leave. "Let's get back to the party, Huh?" he rubbed her shoulders.

"Yeah, we are done here, and I want to go back and play a few games." she said taking his hands and pulling him.

"Well, in a hurry to stop us from feeling?" Damon asked mocking being hurt.

"No, in a hurry to be a part of a slumber party. Never done it before." she said seriously. Damon chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Hours later, after playing many games of Charades, Monopoly, checkers, and listening to Damon and Stefan yelling at the big screen TV while playing the X box, Arie and the girls made their way upstairs to change into their Pjs with Damon and Stefan behind them. The evening was proving to be quite good for all of them. Not once was the troubles with the vampires or Elena's safety mentioned. It was for a while...NORMAL.

Twenty minutes later, Elena, Arie, Caroline and Bonnie, came down to find that Stefan and Damon were placing a movie in the DVD player. The girls entered and received stares from Damon and Stefan. Bonnie wore Pj bottoms that were plaid in blue and green with an oversized tee-shirt. Caroline wore a vintage style night gown with matching shorts. Elena her plaid blue and white Pj shorts with deep blue spaghetti strap shirt and socks. Damon stared at Elena for some time, but his gaze drifted to Arie. Arie wore a similar shirt to Elena, but it was bubble gum pink with Pink bottoms covered with '_Hello Kitties_' all over them, and the words 'Sleepy Time' written on the backside of them. Her hair hung loose, cascading down her back and nearly touching her plump bottom. She looked adorable to Damon. Her little pink bunny slippers peeked at them from beneath the long pants. Stefan chuckled.

"You all look cute." he said amused. The girls all giggled and began to sit down. On one end of the couch Elena and Stefan cuddled up. Damon's eyes landed on them and behind his eyes, Arie saw the pain. Caroline and Bonnie chose the stuffed floor chairs vintaged from the 1960s. While Arie took up the seat at the end of the couch nearest the chair by the fireplace. Damon stared, he did not know who looked cuter, Elena or Arie, but decided that Arie had them all beat by far. Secretly, he had always thought the 'Hello Kitty' character cute. He smiled and sat down near the fireplace and picked up his scotch.

After three movies, they took a break, and Elena, Caroline and Bonnie decided it was time for popcorn. When Arie decided she would join them, as she passed Damon, he stopped her. Looking down at him her eyes questioned him. Stefan decided to help instead and left Arie and Damon alone. Damon held her hand and then pulled her down to sit on his lap, which surprised her. "Uh, Damon, what is it?" she asked him trying to pull away. He had been drinking, and now he was buzzed, she could tell.

"Nothing. Come 'ere." he said almost whispering, his voice coming out husky.

She tried to get up, but he would not let her. "Let me up so I can go help." she said to him sternly, but not angry.

"No, stay here." he said softly as if he did not want anyone to hear. He felt her arms, and her hands and looked up. "You are cold. Here wrap up." he said grabbing the afghan from behind his head on the chair.

"Damon, I am fine. Now let me up." she insisted sweetly.

"No. Come on. Cover up." he said taking the blanket and wrapping it around her. He finished maneuvering the blanket, and looked at her. "You look tired, Arie."

Truth was, she was tired. Very, but she was having so much fun hanging out with Elena, Caroline, Bonnie. She loved all three already, they treated her like she was a normal person. "I am a little, but I will be fine." she assured him, smiling down at him as she sat there on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her snugly and leaned his head on hers. She reached up and touched his face as he gazed at her.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." he suggested concerned for her well being. It touched her that he was so sweet toward her.

She lifted her head and stared at him. "And miss all the fun? Hell no! I am having a blast." she told him leaning her elbow on the back of the chair beside his head.

He smiled, she sure was a stubborn girl, he thought. He kissed her nose and leaned his head back. The alcohol was beginning to affect him some. Perhaps he should stop drinking for the night. He was having a good time watching her bond with the girls, him and his brother. It was something she was robbed of while she was in captivity.

* * *

Soon the others entered the room, but did not get the chance to settle in, when Rose burst into the room, looking alarmed about something. Stefan turned his brow furrowed. Damon's head shot up and looked at her. The girls all stared at her. Arie had the sneaking suspicion, that it was about Klaus. Call it intuition.

* * *

N/A: Okay..I know Lame, but cute..right? Hope you enjoy...Please drop a line and let me know what you think..

Next up...What the Hell is Rose's Problem?


	14. Chapter 13

Damon's Chance at Love

by haldirsbaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. Only borrowed them for a bit of enjoyment. I DO OWN Arie and other Ocs.

Note: Okay guys the moment we all waited for Damon falls in LOVE.. or does he? I will never tell..hehe..sorry I am a tease by nature. I will say that this chapter is not what I had planned. I toned it down. Read it, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Getting His Attention.

Arie sat up and looked at Rose, fear gripped her, seeing Rose's alarm, she knew what was about to come.

Stefan looked concerned as to what she had to say. "Rose, what happened?"

Rose looked at him. "Klaus is close to getting his army together. Marcella just called me a few minutes ago. Nigel is joining him with some of his sect members. They are meeting Klaus tomorrow, with the army Klaus has gathered. They know of Elena and Arie. Klaus has his mind set on getting to them both."

Arie's jaw dropped. "So soon? How much time do you think we have?" she asked standing up. Damon got up and was standing behind her.

"A few days. Maybe more. Depends on how many more he will get to join him. Time is running out. Fast. We need a plan and hurry." Rose spoke with such urgency.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena sat there, fear rising up. Arie looked at them, then to Damon and Stefan. Looking back at Rose, she wondered, "What is Marcella doing?"

"She is on her way here with the loyal sects members and a few others. They will be here the day after tomorrow. She advised me that it's time, Arie." she said looking at Arie with eyes that spoke of what needed done.

"Hey, what do you mean, 'It's time?" Damon asked, his eyes furrowed questioning.

Arie knew exactly what it meant. She felt a cold rush wash over her. The moment she was dreading. Her voice came out calm, and without feeling. "Time to have me changed."

Damon's eyes shot to Arie. Mixed feelings about it came into his cold dead heart. There was no way he could allow that to happen. "There has to be another way!" he insisted.

"There is no other way, Damon. It has to be done, if Elena and this town has any chances. This is what Arie was meant to do." Rose said without feeling.

Arie trembled at the thoughts of what she must do. Truth was, even though she knew she would come out of it alright. The possibilities of what would happen were there. She closed her eyes and willed the fear she felt to leave. But when she opened them again, it was still there. Stefan shook his head.

"There has to be another way of doing it." he was looking at Arie, seeing her fear.

The room erupted in protests from Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Damon. They did not want to have this for Arie. Arie held up her hands and screamed out, "Stop it guys! Please." she pleaded. "Marcella is right. I have to do this. I just thought I would have more time."

Rose seeing everyone's distress tried to smooth it over. "Look, Klaus is after them. We have to do what is necessary. Arie, have you chosen?"

Arie bit her lip, she had chosen, but wanted to wait for the right moment to present it. So she lied. "No, I haven't."

"She is lying. I can tell." Bonnie said nonchalantly.

Irritated, Arie looked at her. "So what if I have. What good is it going to do? They won't do it."

Damon came to stand in front of her. Looking deeply into her eyes, he spoke, "Arie, who is it you have chosen?" She looked at him, emotions covering her face. Damon seeing the emotions and how she looked at him. He knew it was him. "Me? You chose me. Why?"

Arie did not deny or confirm his suspicion. She just looked at him. He was not happy about this at all. "Yes. But I see that you won't do it." She admitted.

All in the room, did not truly seem surprised. Damon wiped a hand over his tired face. "Arie, I can't do it. No. I won't" he finally said, leaving the room. She just stared at his retreating form.

Rose's eyes trailed him as he left the room. She looked back at Arie. "Now who else is next in line?" she asked.

"Marcella, but she has already told me long ago, she did not want to be the one that did it." Arie said. Her world was beginning to crumble a bit. The last thirty hours with both the brothers, had affected her. "I do not know what to do." she said finally retaking the chair where she and Damon had been sitting.

"I will do it." they heard from behind them all. Turning they saw Caroline standing there. "I will do it."

Arie smiled. Caroline was a sweet one, but not strong enough. "Caroline, that is kind of you, but you can't. You are new and not strong enough to handle it. It has to be Damon. Stefan can't do it, he is weakened. And Rose, I know you do not want the responsibility. Damon is the best choice. He has the right amount of good and evil." Arie said placing tired hands on her cheeks.

Stefan perked up. "I will talk to him. Maybe get him to see to reason."

Elena looked at them all and then to Arie. "I will help Stefan do it. Damon will change his mind."

Arie feeling lost at the moment of this newest development stood up. "No, I will do it. I had hoped to talk to him about it. Just give me a bit. Maybe by tomorrow." She left the others in the parlor to find Damon, and think on how to convince him to do it." Arie left the room and made her way up to fine Damon. Her mind in turmoil. How would she convince him?

_Behind Closed Doors..._

Arie stood in the hall, just outside Damon's room. Inside she could here him, shuffling around. She hesitated a moment before she knocked. Her nerves were frayed. Knocking, she waited.

No answer.

Knocking again, she waited more. Still nothing.

"Damon Salvatore open the door." she said loudly. Behind her she heard footsteps and looked up to find the others standing there waiting. "Damon. Please!" she begged.

"Go Away Arie!" she heard his muffled response. He was being stubborn, so she kicked in gear and decided to provoke him.

"Damon, if I leave. I leave. Meaning I will leave this house and not come back. Then you and Stefan can deal with Mr. Insane ass Klaus. Or better yet, I will seek him out and have him change me. Would you like that?" she told him hatefully.

Silence.

The door flew open, Damon's eyes wide and staring at her. He was angry. "NO! You will not, leave this house without protection." his voice was laced with stone cold realizations.

She held her head high and threw her chin up. She was not afraid of Damon Salvatore. "Oh, yes I will. Are you forgetting what I am? You may be stronger, but I have my mind and my powers. So there!" she stood her ground.

Everyone behind her just watched as Damon stood there, his anger flaring. Stefan went to say something, but Damon grabbed Arie and yanked her in the room, and slammed the door.

BANG!

Arie flinched as the door hit the frame. Damon stood there in her face, his finger almost at her nose. "Let me tell you Arie. You will not leave this house. You stop this nonsense and you will-." he was stopped when her hand met his face.

SMACK!

Damon's eyes flashed, and his vampire urges became unfurled. His eyes turned blood red, the blackened veins beneath them. His fangs popped out and he hissed. Knowing she had made a monumental mistake, Arie began to tremble. She knew Damon would never hurt her, but seeing his anger so raw, sent her fears into overdrive. She called out, "Stefan, Rose, Help me!"

Within an instant, Stefan and Rose were in the room, both pinning Damon against the wall. Elena ran in, with Bonnie and Caroline behind her and ushered Arie from the room. By this point, Damon realized what he had done, and struggled to get to Arie. "Arie, wait! I'm sorry!" he looked sincere.

Arie saw his expression, then walked back into the room. Stefan still held him, arm to his throat. Arie looked up at Damon. "See Damon, this is why I need you to do it. Perfect Balance. When you calm down, come find me." she said walking from the room.

The girls led her back downstairs to the parlor. Suddenly Arie felt cold and began to walk around the room trying to warm herself. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline sat there watching her.

"Arie, are you sure Damon is the right choice?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I weighed the options, he has to be the one." Arie stopped and sat down looking at them.

"He totally, went off on you. He is not stable, and can't be trusted Arie." Caroline agreed.

"He has done a lot, that is questionable. I agree with Caroline, he is not stable. How can he be perfect? I mean, had you not called out to Stefan and Rose, he would have took your head off." Bonnie pointed out.

Arie looked at them shocked. She knew Damon's heart. Yes he had done some pretty shitty stuff, but he did it with good intentions. Before he had come back all those months ago, he had been extremely reckless, most of it unforgivable, but it was the only way he had known to deal with his problems. She picked up on how they felt, they all resented him, but tolerated his presence because Elena was their friend, and she was dating Stefan. She held her tongue, on her true feelings at this moment.

After twenty minutes, Stefan and Rose re-emerged to the room. Stefan sat down next to Elena and Rose stood looking at her. She felt like a prisoner going before the firing line. Stefan ran a hand through his hair looking restless with the situation. He looked at Arie. "Arie the girls are right. My brother is too erratic in his behavior to do it. Unstable is the better word. He can't be trusted." He said.

Arie just stared at him, then Rose. It was obvious that Rose wanted no part in this. She looked at the others. "I beg to differ. What just happened, was my fault. I provoked him." Arie looked at them, they were not buying it, "He has good in him, but I can tell NONE of you give him credit for what he has done. Never had. Did you ever think, that all he needed was a little compassion and understanding?" Their expression did not change, "Figures. You are all too wrapped up in POOR little Elena, to realize that Damon loves her and would die protecting her, or that he craves a little praise for what he does. God you are all the ones that is unstable. Damon does not pretend to be something he is not." Arie stood and looked down at them. Walking to the door, she was stopped by Rose.

"Arie where you going?" she asked, seeing the need to flee in Arie's eyes.

"Away. Away from them, Damon, and the whole thing. How can I help, when the one person I trust most will not help to achieve it." She said turning back to the door. Before leaving, she looked back to the others. "Just think about the good things he has done. He has faults, and so do all of you. Bye." She left out of the room.

_Damon's revelations..._

Damon stood at the door of his room, he had heard what she had said. His mind could not believe it, when she defended him to them. No one had ever done that before. It did not matter what he had done a short while ago, she had forgiven him. Could it be, she loved him? He wondered. His heart swelled then and there, and realized that because of her unconditional love, he was changing. Though having just met her, what used to be his heart, did not care. He loved her more than he ever did Elena or Katherine. Her heart was pure, and possibly open just for him. That did not matter to him, it was her unconditional side that he wanted. He heard her leave the room, but never saw her come up the stairs. It was when he heard the front door slam, that he knew she had left.

His heart leaped for fear that she was in danger going out alone. He dressed, threw on his jacket, his shoes and ran down the stairs after her. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, Stefan and the others were standing there looking at the front door. He looked at them, shook his head and ran out.

_In the cold..._

The night air was rigid cold. The wind blew hard, bringing the icy air further into the bones. It was late fall, and the snow was falling, fast and hard. Damon stepped out of the house, his eyes adjusting to the blinding snow. She was no where to be seen, her car still sat in the drive. He looked from side to side and found her tracks, by the looks of them, she was flashing. He flashed in the direction she had taken.

For a good while he ran at lightning speed. He stopped to see where he was. It was the beginning of the Burrows property. He saw her tracks, she was no longer running, but walking. He walked rapidly up to the old homestead. The snow was piling up and fast. The house came into view, and he saw that she had already entered.

Climbing the rickety steps, he stepped in silently and saw her standing in the middle of the room. She was looking around at everything. He said nothing to her, nor alerted her to his presence behind her. Apparently, she sensed him.

"You know, for years, I wondered why I was so stupid for not listening to you. I tried to make sense of it, even as a little girl. When I heard that you and Stefan had died, I grieved and it made me hate the vampires more. I had heard later that you and Stefan got caught up in some love triangle with Katherine. I blamed myself for you and Stefan dying." she said, her voice spoke of great remorse.

Damon stepped closer but still remained behind. She continued. "It was my fault that Katherine came back here and sought you out. I am the one that did that."

Damon did not understand how it was her fault. "How is that your fault?"

"Cause Damon, it was Katherine who found me, and I had spoken of you and Stefan often. She had heard and when she left the sect, I had the inkling that she was coming here for you. Deep down I had known it. When the news came she was killed, in Fell's Church, here in Mystic Falls and then later that you two had died. It was confirmed to me. I just did not know that she had turned you." Arie turned back to him, a tear fell from her eye.

"Arie it is not your fault. You were little when you were taken. I blamed myself, and my father blamed me, for your disappearing. I tried to find you, I did. I only left the woods to get help." he said, old feelings of hurt and sorrow gripped him. Emotions he thought had died long ago.

"I know that. I have always known that. While with the sect, they at first treated me with love and their own brand of compassion. I was taken good care of, and given luxuries that mama and papa could never have given me. But that was not enough to rid me of my memories." She turned and faced the fireplace. She closed her eyes and still remembered the feeling the old place had given her, when she was a child. "When the sect began the hybreeding rituals on me, they did so little by little, but once I turned twenty-one, and they began bombarding me. I felt little pieces of me die, but I was strong and kept the memories alive. After my human blood was gone, they tried to wipe out all my humanity, but they could not do that to me. I would not allow that, could not allow that. I knew what they wanted me to do, to be. I had to keep my humanity. I had to, and if it had not been for Marcella, I would have. If it had not been for my fondest of memories, I would be one of them."

Damon blinked, his mind racing. He wondered why she was telling him this. All he wanted to know, was why she took up for him. She looked at him, smiled. She knew what he was thinking. He walked over to her side and leaned again the table, which gave way some. "They told me over and over, 'Your mama and papa don't want you anymore.' 'Damon left you in the woods to rot.' But I did not believe it. You were dead I thought then, but I would not conform to what they wanted. I figured the only way to beat them, was to join them, if only in acting. Marcella knew I was faking, but the others were so stupid they did not know. I eluded them. For years I endured the torture, and when they bit into me, time and again, it was one face that stayed with me, to help bring me out of it." she stopped and looked at Damon.

"Whose was it, Arie?" he asked his brows furled his eyes searching hers.

"Yours, Damon. My memories of you were the strongest, followed by my parents and Stefan. The love I had for all of you." She stopped, and looked away from him. "The love I had for you, was so strong even for a child. You were, and still are, in my eyes, my knight in shining armor."

Damon was stunned, his eyes searched hers intently. He could not believe it. He knew she loved him, but not like that. It was a blow to him, but not a bad one. He was curious still, "Why did you take up for me back there?"

She laughed out. "You don't get it do you, Damon. I understand you better than any of them, including your brother. You have loved the same woman for a hundred and forty-five years. Only when she rejected you fully, did you realize that Elena was the one you wanted. She is the epitome of everything you wanted in Katherine. That is why you transferred your love to poor Elena. But hey, why do I care? You are everything they said Damon. Unstable, erratic, unpredictable, untrustworthy, but hell, how many people can honestly say they understand why."

"And you do? Tell me, Arie, how is a girl who disappeared and have not been around me for so long, understand me? Can you answer that?" he said standing looking down at her, his expression almost angry.

"I understand perfectly, Damon Salvatore. I know what it feels like to love someone I can't have. To feel guilty for things, I can't change, to be angry for what has happened to me. I know, I know it all too well. You act out, cause you do not know who to cope and deal with it. You gave up to the 'act' of not caring. The difference between you and me is that I never forgot the good things that did happen. I made those good memories live on in my heart. You have chosen to only think on the bad things." she was feeling the heat of the moment, she had to let it out. "You see Damon, control, that is what you need. You can control the urges to kill and hurt, but your emotions make you a time bomb."

Damon's stared blankly at her. Her words sinking in loud and clear. He had never wanted to admit it, but she was right. He wanted to say something, but did not know how. She looked at him. He reached for her, but she pulled away. "You see Damon, that is why I chose you to be the one to change me. You embraced who you were, but still have the good heart in you. You just choose to not let it out. That is how you pick and choose your battles. You do not allow anyone to see the real you, nor do you allow them to trust you. That has to stop. Your precious Elena's life is in the balance. Will you deny the choice to save her?" She turned her expression wracked by something Damon could not read.

"I can't be the one, Arie. I can't make you what I am. I just can't" he said coming toward her. "I do not want this kind of life for you."

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Whatever, Damon!" she turned away from him, crossed her arms. Then turned back. "You got to embrace what you were. Allow me to do it as well. I want to help Elena, and this town. I hate what they did to me Damon. I hate it more than you know. You do not know what it is like to live with the knowledge that those beasts strapped me to a table and fed on me like raw meat. That they fought each other for their turn to take my blood from me. To try and still my identity. You have no idea what I have been through. I hate them, Damon! I have to do this. I have to. Yeah I will become one of them, but that is a sacrifice I have to make. To allow them to win their own sick twisted game, or fight back. Like you, I need this." Her breathing was erratic, Damon could hear her heart beat.

He ran a hand through his hair, he understood her completely. The need to do something with herself to prove something. It was something he had tried to do since he became a vampire. He looked at her, she was looking at the floor, her expression straight and unreadable. She was spaced out. "I am..god I can't believe I am about to admit this. I am afraid of what will happen if I turn you. What you will become. I don't want to lose you." he said sincerely. His tone caught her attention again.

If all he wanted was to know what would happen, then by God she would tell him. "You want to know what would happen. I will tell you." she stepped toward him, her eyes searching his. "I will be the same. The chances are greater if I am turned by whom I consider perfect, that I will remain just as I am now. Only better, more powerful, cunning. My heart will remain the same, my ideals, my beliefs. I will in essence conform to the one that changes me. I want that someone to be you. Face it Damon, no one gives credit to you for the good things you do do, they only look at the bad, but I look at you in whole. Please Damon, do it for me."

He looked at her, all his emotions shining through. He did not know what to say, but he knew how he wanted to react. To reach out, pull her to him and kiss her. He tried to resist that temptation, but failed.

He closed the distance, taking her face in his hands, he studied every inch of her features. Landing on her lips, that were slightly open as she gasped. With all the emotion he felt taking over, his lips crushed to hers.

Arie felt jittery as he crushed his lips to hers, she felt him pull her flush against his hard body. Stunned only for a moment, she slowly opened up and allowed him to take control. His lips were surprisingly warm considering he was a vampire. He nibbled, nipped and plundered her lips with great fervor. He reached up his free hand and tangled it in her long auburn tresses, pulling her head back more to deepen the kiss.

Running his tongue along her bottom lip, he silently asked for entrance, which she allowed him. His tongue invaded her mouth, like an army invaded its enemy. Fiercely, fully. Their tongues mated and danced within each others mouths, only becoming partly one with the other. Arie reached up, wrapping her arms about his neck and then entangled her hands in his dark locks. It was like magic, the feeling of finally having him submit to her dreams.

For too long had she wondered, if things had been different, would she and Damon had ended up together as adults. Now here they were, both changed, and adults, reunited, and making out in this cold place. The thoughts ran through her mind as she allowed him to feel fully and she him as well. His hard body pressed to her, she could feel the reacting his body was having to her. Truth was her body was just coming alive. She could feel it.

Damon made sounds of utter satisfaction in the moment of passion they were sharing. Just kissing her, he knew she was innocent, but had dreamed of this moment. Deep down, for a brief moment in his early years he had wondered what she would have looked like, and if something like this had been possible. Here he was, holding this amazing, and utterly beautiful woman in his arms, kissing and expressing his true feelings through actions. His hands roamed freely, memorizing her curves, and how soft she felt. She only moaned and deepened her kisses. God he loved her.

After a few moments, they were interrupted by the sound of a car, on the old road outside the house. The lights coming through the window. Breathless they pulled away from each other and walked to the window to look out. There was Stefan and Elena getting out of Elena's SUV car. Damon held onto Arie tightly, not wanting to let her go. She clung to him, as the cold air started to affect her. The thin jacket and Pjs she wore, not holding off the elements. Her knees were weakened and she held onto Damon for support. Taking her hand in his entwining their fingers, he led her outside.

"There you two are. What you guys doing in there?" Stefan asked his brow furled.

"I found a few minutes ago. Thanks for coming, it is cold out here and Arie is going to get sick. So is Elena." Damon said leading Arie to the car. Through her bunny slippers, Arie felt the cold, her toes icing through the soaked material. She could not move from the fierce wetness.

Damon tried to pull her behind him, but she would not stop. "Damon, my feet are cold." she told him innocently. He looked down and without hesitation, he picked her up into his arms and held her close, her arms draped around his neck.

Elena and Stefan stood there watching, both knowing that something had transpired between them. Damon climbed into the back of the SUV. Elena, having a resourceful mind, handed him a blanket. He wrapped it around Arie tightly and held her close. She rested her head upon his shoulder and fell fast asleep.

* * *

N/A: How did you like that kiss? Me all I have to say is: Oops I did it again! Made myself jealous of Arie...God I want Damon!..Please review and let me know how I am doing.

Next up: Making Plans and other stuff.. hehe


	15. Chapter 14 SMUT CHAPTER

Damon's Chance at Love

by Haldirsbaby

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Vampire Diaries only borrowed Characters. I Own all original characters including Arie. No money is made from this work of fiction.

Note: **Little Robot moves around room..SMUT ALERT! SMUT ALERT!**

Okay, this is totally not my fault here. I had every intention of talking about defenses, but my muses took over my fingers and out pops this SMUTTY and Delightful chapter...If you are under 18...turn back. Or wait until the next chapter.. So here it is...ARIE's and Damon's first Love scene. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Smut City!

Damon carried Arie up to his room, she was sound asleep and peaceful in his arms. He laid her on the bed, and began removing her now wet house shoes and her jacket, she was blue cold. Rubbing her feet and trying to warm them, she awoke. The drive had not taken that long, but with the weather, they had to drive extra slow. He did not mind that though, he had her in his arms, close to his chest.

"Damon." she said simply, her voice groggy and a little horse from the cold.

He looked up, his lips held in a straight line. "You know, Arie, that was stupid of you for going out the way you did." he accosted her verbally. Only for a warning, a reprimand.

She did not feel sorry at all, cause she at least got him to see her side of things. The kiss had been a welcomed surprise, well more enjoyable than anything. It had been her first kiss, EVER! It was everything she had hoped for. She sat up, her body aching and cold all over. "Well, I am not sorry, Damon. I needed to get away." she told him, feeling no remorse.

"It will not happen again. Understand me." he said not accepting what she said. He was still in control.

"You are not my boss, Damon Salvatore." she said lifting her chin.

He threw her glance silently telling her that he was serious. "You could have froze to death. I will not have it, not on my watch." he said bluntly.

She gave him a 'how dare you' sideways glance. "And just who do you think you are Mr. Smart Ass, to tell me what to do?" she asked him sarcastically.

Damon threw down her foot and climbed up on the bed. He straddled her, his eyes fiercely looking at her. "I am the one that wants to keep you safe and sound. You are mine, Arie." Arie looked up at him, stunned by his declaration. He saw the look, leaning so close, she could feel his breath on her ear, he whisper. "You are Mine. No one else will have you, but me. I will turn you Arie, but after you will be mine, completely. I will not lose you again. Understood."

Before leaning back up, he kissed the sweet tender spot below her left ear, slowly making his way down her jaw, to the her collar-bone, sending shivers up and down her spine. The heat began to rise in her, a feeling she had never known before, it pooled around her delicate center between her thighs. He sat there, on her thighs saddling she so that she could not move from him, but in her heart, she was not about to move. She moaned as he plundered her neck, gently nibbling her skin.

The sensations he was awakening in her was unlike anything she had ever felt. She reveled in the sweet torture he was giving her. His lips found their way back up her neck to her chin, finding her lips. He nipped, nibbled at them as his hands began to move down her body.

He moaned into her lips, her scent was sending him reeling. "Mmm, Arie, what is that sweet smell on you?" he said between kisses to her face and back to her mouth.

She pulled away from his lips, as he buried his face in her neck, torturing her sweetly. "Mmm. What smell?" she asked breathless.

He looked up and down into her eyes. "Like sweet sugar cookies, cherries and fresh-cut bamboo." he said kissing her nose.

She giggled he looked so cute and innocent as he waited for an answer, his roaming hands, causing her to forget the words needed to answer him. "I am guessing my soap. But the sugary part, um. Not sure on." she kissed his lips sweetly, her arms wrapping around his neck. He deepened the kiss, and his hands began to roam more, making their way to the hem of her night shirt. Feeling his fingers brushing against her skin, made her giggle into his mouth. He pulled up and smiled looking down at her.

"Why so ticklish, baby?" he asked, his voice sounding mildly confused and husky.

"It tickles." she said brushing a hand against his cheek. He leaned into her touched, reached up and grabbed the hand placing a gentle kiss to the palm. She stared up at him, all her feelings showing raw and open. God how he loved her. He leaned down and continued with is sweet roaming.

Gently his hands roamed, up and up until he found the base of her breast. He kissed her hard as she moved up to meet his touch. Mewling as she did. He loved it and moaned out how much he loved hearing her.

Arie got bolder, taking her hands she began to touch and explore his skin. Nor warm like humans, not cold and dead, but in between. It felt like small spirts of electricity shooting into her fingertips, Damon pulled away, hissing in pleasure at feeling her unaccustomed hands touching his body. His hard muscles began to twitch, and spasm as she slowly ran her hands down.

So far, he had straddled her and her core remained untouched. But Damon, moved off her, his lips never leaving her body, his hands never stopping the roaming, and laid off to her side. He pulled away and looked down at her, his eyes had changed from unnatural blue to stormy gray. It was something, that Arie could not read, but his body spoke of desire.

Feeling his hands beginning to roam lower, she stopped him, his lips struggling to stay on hers. She looked up at him, fear gripping her mind. He looked concerned, his voice came out husky and low. "Baby, what is it?" She bit her bottom lip, something he was finding quite adorable, concern crossing that sweet face. He kissed her nose and looked down at her. "Baby, tell me." he pleaded softly.

"Its nothing. I-" she stopped, surely he knew she was innocent, never having been with a man or vampire before. It was one of the few things, Nigel left intact. She was suddenly nervous. So far, Damon had been tender, sweet, and gentle with her. But she wondered. "Um, Damon. I-" she said. He placed a gentle finger to her lips, he knew what she was trying to tell him.

"I know. It's all new to you and you are frightened. I won't hurt you. I promise." he told her kissing her cheek. Her eye lit up.

"Damon, I am not frightened, and I want to do this, but is it going to hurt?' she asked him pushing him away slightly.

He chuckled, surprised by what she had said. He smiled devilishly. "Yes a lot for a moment, then it will go away and never be felt again, but be replaced by pure pleasure. I will go as gentle as I can. I promise." he assured her. Looking up at him, she trusted him completely, but was still nervous. Damon kept up his gentle roaming further down her body, making it to her waistband of her Pjs.

Damon watched her face as he slid under the band, and under her undies, lower and lower did he go. Arie laid there, anticipation rising up, her breathing becoming labored slightly. He roamed deeper down, finding the apex of her body, his fingers finding the sensitive nub there. His hand soon met the hot, wet and slick flesh. Gently he stroked her, igniting the fire deep within her. Her body jerked at the sensations he was giving her, he body began to buck slightly against his touch. He kissed her deeper than he had before. He leaned up, his hands still buried there, his eyes on Arie's body reacting to his touch.

His loins grew hard, rock hard, and throbbed to be buried there. She was moaning out and his names whispered in bliss upon her kissed swollen lips. With the free hand, he raised her shirt, and exposed her lacy white bra. "Undo the bra, baby. I want to see you." he urged her.

She looked at him, shocked almost. Wanting this completely, she raised up fumbling with the clasps in the back. Seeing her trouble of reaching, he became impatient and reached around with his free hand and ripped it loose. His other hand continued its assault on her, she reached for him as the head there between her thighs began to grow. Her breathing labored, and harsh against his ears. While she was there clinging to him, he pulled the bra and shirt over her head. Looking down he stared at her, her breasts fuller than a handful and looking quite delicious, he could not help himself.

While he built up her fire, he devoured her breasts. Both perky and nipples firm nobs. He reveled in the taste of her, the sweetness they had. Like honey, and sweet bread. "Mmm. You taste good baby." he told her, she giggled, enjoying the sweet torture. Never in her dreams had she thought it would feel this delightful.

Something changed then, he could stand it no longer, she felt. He raised up completely, and grabbed the sleeping pants and yanked them off, leaving her fully exposed. The gasp of pure enjoyment of looking upon her came from him. "God, Arie you are so beautiful. Perfect. How could you not think you were beautiful?" he said, his voice full of need. Getting up off the bed, he shed his clothes, first the shirt, then the pants, and then..She gasped. He was so endowed, it sent a momentary panic through her. He was huge. She looked at him worried. Seeing her expression, he wiggled his brow. "You like?" he smiled cheekily.

She did not know what to say. She had seen pictures, but nothing compared to this perfection. He was long, thick and well standing at attention. She breathed in a ragged breath. And nodded to him. He smiled and came down on top of her again, kissing her all over, roaming his hands up and down her now naked body.

Closed her eyes, taking in the pleasure of feeling him on top of her. How many times had she thought about him, what it would have been like to be with him. Those thoughts only coming as she began to mature. Her joy was beginning to bubble out of her. With each stroke he did to her body, she would rise and meet him fully. He kissed her as he found her core and began rubbing again, this time inserting a finger into the deep wetness. She gasped again his lips at the sweet invasion he was doing. He looked down at her to watch her reactions. She closed her eyes, trying to get used to the feeling of his finger inside.

She jolted when a second finger joined the first. She felt her body stretch a little a time, as he rubbed in circle to open her more. The third finger entered and her body stiffened some, but quickly relaxed when he spoke. "Relax, my baby. Come on just a bit more." he soothed leaning down and kissing her again. She held onto him tighter.

"Ah, Damon. OH GOD!" she said. He felt her tightening around his fingers, knowing that she was nearing, but not wanting her to finish just yet, he removed his hand, and began gently pushing her legs open.

"Come on, open for me baby." he urged. She opened slightly, but it was not enough. He moved her legs apart further, but she resisted some. "I am not going to hurt you, sweetheart, baby, come on let me do it for you." his voice was like silk, sending chills up and down her spine. She relaxed the best she could and allowed him to access her.

He was on his knees now, his body close to hers, but not close enough. Gently he grabbed her waist and pulled her down further to meet his hips. Leaning, one head on the bed beside her head, and the other hand guiding his rock hard member to her core, Damon's eyes never left hers. Through hooded lashes, Arie watched him as he gently pushed himself a little at a time into her.

She felt a rush of white hot head begin to fill her body as he stretched her, which she whimpered a little at, feeling herself stretch to accommodate him. Damon going as slow as he could would push a little at time, allowing her to adjust. He leaned down this time placing the other hand on the other side of her head, he closed his eyes. He grunted as he felt her begin to accept him. His breathing became erratic. Through it he moaned. "God baby you are tight."

He hit the barrier, but did not finish. He would began to move, out, then in, then out again until she was stretched for more. He looked down at her, his breathing hard, Arie's eyes half closed trying to prepare. "You Ready, baby?" he asked seductively. Just about the time he was sealing the deal..it happened.

The door flew open.

Shocked by the sound, Damon instead of moving away, slammed into Arie. She hollered out in pain. Damon looked down at her, tears streaming down her face. He looked back to see who the hell it was. It was Stefan.

"Don't you ever knock?" he said in a rage. Arie laid there, sobbing at the pain. He was still hilt deep within her, the scent of her blood, fueling his anger. Driving him mad. She was covering her face with her hands. He fumbled with the covers to give her some dignity, if it was possible.

Stefan looked horrified. Elena came up behind him, seeing the scene before her, she faked gagged. "Oh God!" she said outright. Both of them, completely mortified, just stared in disbelief. Elena looked thoroughly sickened.

"What the Fuck, Stefan? What the hell possessed you to enter in here?" Damon demanded.

Stefan fought with the words but nothing came out. Elena grabbed him, realizing this must be making Arie extremely uncomfortable, she pulled him from the room, and mouthed 'I'm sorry to Damon'. Damon just turned back, and looked down at Arie. Who was crying but began to giggle through it all.

"What is so funny?" he thought.

She was laughing hard how, he could feel her body spasm against his member, which surprised him, still held that rock hard quality. She shuddered and looked up at him. "Nothing, finish please." she asked.

Ramming himself in a little more, as deep as he can go, he looked at her. "Not until you tell me.' he said smiling at her devilishly.

"It's just, um, mmm, you feel good." she lied. He looked down at her not buying it, and cocked his head to the side to emphasize it. She grabbed his shoulders, wrapped her legs around him tighter. "I mean that was a moment to remember this by. One minute you were asking me if I was ready, next hearing the door slam open, then the horrified look on Stefan and Elena's faces. God this was SO worth it." she kissed his neck, he smiled.

"Leave it to my baby to find humor in it a moment like that. God I love that about you!" he said, kissing her back fully on the lips as he began to move slowly within her walls. His rhythm picked up, his thrust began to build. Now she was calling out his name. When they came, it was like the world shook with them. Both breathing heavy, before pulling out, Damon buried his head into her neck, and kissed her softly there.

He rolled off her, kissed her sweetly, and laid there beside her gently stroking her arm, watching her eyes flutter. She was tired, he knew. But he could not let her sleep until, she was clean. Deflowering virgins was messy business. He kissed her and then stood up, reaching across the bed, he lifted into his arms and carried her into the shower.

He washed her, slowly, her holding onto him tightly, cause her knees were like jelly. He kissed her nice and slow. Reveling of the feel of her wet skin, soon he was aroused again, and took her there in the shower this time, heatedly.

That night, Arie laid there in Damon's arms, feeling relaxed and completely safe. For the moment the world was at peace, but tomorrow it would become a job.

* * *

N/A, Hope you like this...I am sorry the chapter is so short, and sorry that is was more than what I promised..Darned Muses! Review and let me know what u think!

Next up...Planning


	16. Chapter 15

Damon's Chance at Love

by Haldirsbaby

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diarires or the characters. I DO Own Arie and the other OC s. No money is made from this masterpiece of my mind..hehe

Note: Okay, that last chapter was my mind, muses, and fingers in the gutter. But do not be fooled, it will not be the last time for such deliciousness. This chapter is back on track. There is a plan, preparations and some revealing things going to happen. It will be longer...so hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Plots thicken...some

Arie awoke to the blissful sounds of kissing in her ears. Feeling the warm, wet lips of her own personal day dream. Looking over her shoulder, she found her vampire god, stroking her arm, and making soft moaning sounds. Seeing her eyes flutter open, Damon stopped his sweet assault on her ear and smiled. "My Baby, slept a night without dreams. I must be good medicine. Time to wake up. Big day of planning a head." he kissed her one last time.

"I don't want to get up. I want to stay here forever." she whined as she flipped over and buried her head in chest. He smelled so good. She sniffed him and looked up at him. "You know, I did sleep peacefully last night." he chuckled his chest vibrated as he did.

He looked down at her, his eyes went wide. "I know. I am a miracle worker aren't I." he said taking all the credit.

"Yes." she answered simply. This was not the time, but then maybe it is never the right time, but she looked at him again, placing a hand to his cheek. He kissed her nose. "I love you Damon." she said softly.

Damon froze at her words for only a moment, stunned she openly said, but shocked him more was when he said to her, "I love you too, Arie."

She looked at him intently, then reached up and kissed his lips softly. "Now those are words I never thought you would utter a loud."

He chuckled. "Normally I would not, but it is how I feel." he rubbed her back and rested his head on top of hers. "I love you more than I ever thought possible."

She buried her head in his chest and smiled. She finally had her knight in shining armor, her champion. She kissed his chest and started to get up. Damon stopped her. "And where is my princess going?" he asked sounding quite insistent she stay.

"Well Princess, has to pee. If you do not want these sheets soiled you should let me go." she sarcastically told him smiling. He released her hand and laughed out.

"Go pee my little princess. Enjoy it while it last cause once you are turned, it wont happen again." he shot back sitting up on the bed.

Arie padded into the bathroom and emerged shortly to find Damon laying out clothes for her. "Um, Damon what are you doing?" she asked watching him laying them on the bed.

"Getting your clothes ready. Why you don't want me to?" he stood up looking at her.

She laughed at him a little. He was a changed man or should it be said, vampire. She went over to him, hugged his middle and looked up at him. "I told you you have goodness in you. Thank you, baby." she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly.

He looked down at her, holding her close, making puckered faces at her mocking kisses. "Welcome. You need help getting dressed?" he asked hopefully.

"Surprisingly no. Besides you would undress me every time I put something on." she said honestly.

He smiled cheekily. Then furrowed his brow. "You know, you are right. I love you, baby." he said sweetly. God she loved having him like this.

"I love you to." the words came out so easily now, so natural.

Damon dressed in his usual black jeans, and pulled out a black long sleeve tee-shirt, that made him look so cute. Arie just smiled and appraised his appearance. God he looked hot. But she just shook her head and began dressing. She still felt shy with him in the room, but wondered how that could be after last night. She felt his eyes on her, lusting after her. Oh god, does he have to do that? she thought.

_Making preparations..._

All sat in the parlor, discussing the situation at hands. Ideas thrown around about how to come about doing what was necessary. Arie sat there listening to the different things being said, but none to her seemed would work. She bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. Then it hit her, the answer to it. One shot, one chance. Possibility of winning was slight, but if carefully played out, it would be a success.

"Um, guys. I have an idea, but a couple of people are still needed here before I can lay it out." she told them. All eyes landed on her waiting to hear it.

"What plan would that be?" Stefan asked intrigued.

"A little game called 'Russian Roulette'." she said simply, looking at the others.

Damon furrowed a brow in confusion. "Russian Roulette? Arie what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he said looking at her curiously.

"Many things, but we need more here." she said simply again.

"Who needs to be here that isn't?" Elena asked.

"Alaric for one. Jeremy the other and few others that needs to come by persuasion." she added.

"Who are the others?" Bonnie asked. Arie felt that she knew, but needed clarification.

"Bonnie, do you know any other witches or warlocks?" she asked her.

"Well there is my cousin, Lucy. But I doubt I can persuade her to come and then there is-" she stopped and looked at Arie. "There is a guy I met a few days ago. He likes me, his name is Luka. His father is-" she was stopped.

"Jonas." Arie said plainly.

"How did you know?" Bonnie asked.

"I know who Jonas and Luka is. They have some connection with Elijah and Marcella. But from what I understand, Jonas only goes along with Elijah's plans to keep him and Luka from being harmed. I think if you were to bring them around, they will be a big help in my plan. Lucy, I am sure with some persuasion will be glad to help." Arie said assuring her.

Bonnie was speechless, her ears not believing what she was told. Arie looked to Caroline. "Caroline, you are friends with Tyler Lockwood aren't you?" Arie asked.

Caroline perked up, but looked confused. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with this? He ain't nobody." she said innocently.

Arie looked at her not amused by her denial. "Caroline, I am not stupid. He is a somebody." Arie gave her a knowing look.

Stefan was confused as was half of them in the room. Damon sat on the arm of the chair where Arie was looking down at her. Stefan spoke up, "What do you know about Tyler, Arie?"

"He is a DOG. A lycanthrope. I smelt it on him the other day when I met him and his mom. I was with Sheriff Forbes who introduced us. "Not to mention he is new. Tell me Caroline, has he changed?"

Caroline was nervous about this line of questioning. "Yeah, three weeks ago. He did not do so well." she admitted.

"The full moon will be arriving the same time, Klaus and his goons show up. Can you get him here, asap?" Arie asked.

"I guess I could. He knows about me, but not of any of you." she said looking around the room.

"Get him here as soon as you can." Arie said looking over at Rose. "Did you talk to Marcella again?"

"Yes, last night. She is speeding up her arrival and should be here tonight." Rose said letting out a deep breath.

"Call her back. Tell her to bring the DOGS with her. She will know what I mean. We are gonna need them." Arie stood up. "I think it is best we meet tonight and talk about what we need to do. I need to think on this plan a little more." She looked at Elena, "Elena, can you bring Jeremy over, he will be of use as well."

"What can he do?" Elena asked confused.

"He has a ring doesn't he? And he is smart, I think he can help Alaric." Arie told them.

"Arie, come on can you give a little hint of what you are thinking?" Damon asked curious.

"Trust me Damon. Let me think on it. I need to go and run an errand. There is someone I need to see." she said walking to the door.

"Arie, where are you going?" Stefan asked concerned.

"A little trip is all. Not outside of town, but inside. I have to do this." She turned to Damon. "Care to join me, baby?"

Damon walked after her but was stopped by Stefan. "What is she up to Damon?" he asked concerned.

Damon just looked at him then to Arie's retreating form, then back again. "Hell if I know."

"About last night-" Stefan was stopped.

"Forget it brother." Damon said holding up a hand. "No harm done."

"What's happened to you Damon?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I love her Stefan. I think deep down I always have. I better go, she is waiting on me." Damon left the room. Stefan stared after him, stunned.

Not long after Damon left everyone kicked into gear, getting everyone needed for the meeting, which was set for the evening hours.

_Making Deals with a Succubus..._

Damon got into Arie's car and sat at the wheel. Turning to her, he spoke, "Baby, where to?" His voice shown all the curiosity.

Looking at him sideways she gave him no expression. "Take me to see the succubus. I need to talk to her." she said looking back out the front window.

Damon knew exactly of whom she spoke. Katherine. He shook his head 'NO'.

"Damon, I have to speak to her. Now please, drive." she said urging him.

"Arie, what could you possibly have to say to her?" he asked.

"Damon, please, just drive me there." she pleaded, insisting.

Seeing her desire to talk to the one person he hated more than anything, as serious. He huffed out a breath and started the car.

As Damon drove the car down the road, he reached for her hand and held it. Arie's nerves were frazzled at the anticipation of getting there. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, then gave an assuring squeeze. Arie smiled lightly, what she was about to do, would be dangerous. But it was needed. Katherine, would have one last use, and she did not even know it.

They found the place on the outskirts of the woods, parked the car. Damon came around in a flash, and opened Arie's door. The snow was only a powder here, and in the woods it would not exist. But the terrain was harsh.

Arie got out of the car and looked at the woods before her. She turned to Damon, "Damon, I think I can find the old church from here. Stay here if you will." she asked him.

Damon was shocked she assumed he would stay behind. "Hell no! I am coming with you. I am not leaving you alone with her for one second." he protested.

She stared at him flabbergasted. "Damon, I have to do this on my own. Please understand." she said to him with pleading eyes.

"You can do it on your own, but with me there. No arguments." he said sternly, his eyes widening.

"Oh, alright. Stay out of my way, Salvatore." she said irritated, but not mad.

Damon kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Thank you, my baby." grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers together.

As he led her through the underbrush of the woods, Arie looked at him. Silence had been between them for a short while. "Damon. If I am to be yours after I turn, are you always going to be this domineering?" she asked him. He stopped leading her turned.

Staring into his eyes he really did not to say a word cause his expression spoke it all, but he emphasized. "As long as it comes to keep you safe, and out of harms way..Yes I will." He looked around to scan the area. Seeing their target, he turned back to her. "The church is over there." he pointed to their left.

Arie looked to that direction and saw that the old ruins laid there, blending in with the woods. She realized that without Damon's help, she would have never found it. Arie's nerves fluttered seeing it, not fear, but butterflies took flight in her stomach. How would this go? Would it be how she hoped?

At the mouth of the tomb, Damon stopped. "Arie once at the bottom of the stair. Stay there, let me open the door before you barge in there. Don't worry, she can't get you. The Seal is holding her in." He started down the steps, holding onto Arie's hand. Unfortunately the small stair well, was only one person wide, Damon went first holding her head above his head. At the bottom step was a stone landing. He placed a finger to the lip to shush her. Squeezed her hand and entered the tomb's room.

Arie sat there on the steps, and listened as the massive stone door was rolled away. "Katherine." she heard Damon call out. There was silence a moment before she heard the reply.

A weak voice, unmistakable, belonging to Katherine came out of the tomb. "What do you want Damon?" she asked.

"I brought someone to see you. You were right on one thing, Klaus is after Elena." he said to her simply. Arie stood waiting for Katherine to wonder who.

"Brought me food did you? Oh, how sweet. I smell her from here." Katherine said sarcastically.

"No. She wants to talk to you." Damon said.

Arie figured this was her cue to enter. Stepping off the bottom step, she entered the chamber before the tomb door. Strolling in the room, Arie's eyes met her eyes. Elena's eyes, but this was SO not Elena. Katherine. Katherine stood there behind the invisible barrier, cocking her head to the side, wondering who she was. Her thoughts were read by Arie loud and clear. She is confused, the words came to Arie.

Perking up, Arie decided to toy with her. "Hi, Katherine. Long time no see. Did you miss me?" Arie's voice came out so chipper, Damon just stared at Arie.

"Do I know you?" Katherine asked confused, holding the wall of the tomb for support.

"Well, I guess you would not recognize me after all this time. It seems that you and I are connected by family ties. Not to mention a little incident that took place a hundred and fifty-two years ago."Arie said cryptically.

It was like a light bulb went on above Katherine's head. She furrowed a brow in question, "Arabella?"

Mocking joy, Arie clapped. Speaking aloud, she said most happily, "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" she yelled out sarcastically, looking at Damon she continued, "Damon, give her a cookie, she is smart." Looking back at Katherine, her mock joy gone, she continued. "Yes, it is me."

Katherine looked stunned. "But-?' her mouth closed, "How? I mean, there is no way you can be alive."

Arie stepped closer to the doorway, so close that if Katherine could reach through, she would have been able to touch her. "Why not? I mean I am immortal, still human, and yet I live." Arie felt the need to toy some more. "Well let me tell you. After you handed me over to Nigel, I was hy-bred. For years. I fooled them into thinking I was conformed. That is how I survived. I am the oldest of my kind, Katherine. Did you really think, I was not able to do it?"

Katherine was speechless. "Well, I did. Good thing to, cause it brought me family, friends and a new reason to exist. After years of torment from the sect, I remained the same innocent girl you plucked from the woods. It was after they took the last of my human blood, did I strive to be something, that was different than what they wanted. So here I am, getting ready to turn and helping Elena to boot." Katherine huffed out.

"Do you honestly think you can save them all. Klaus will get to you." Katherine said adamantly.

"Yeah, and when he does, I will be here, waiting, and changed before he can do it himself. Let me ask you something, Kathy." Arie said hatefully, "Do you have any idea what I am truly?"

"A hybrid." Katherine said irritated.

"Not just that. I have my mother's abilities. And do you know how it is I will beat Klaus?" Arie asked.

"What do you want from me Arabella?" Katherine asked clearly tired of playing games.

"I will beat him. Once I am turned, my abilities will be amplified. But to answer your question. I want the moonstone." Arie said in short to answer her question.

Katherine held up the stone. "You want it, come and get it." she challenged.

Arie eyed the stone. "Make you a deal, Katherine. You give the moonstone over freely, and I will guarantee your freedom." Arie said. She had her where she wanted her. Arie would play the deception game, she knew Katherine wanted out, that she was hungry. So she decided to play the game.

"You would let me out?" Katherine clarified.

"Yup." Arie thought on it more. "I will make sure you go free, but there is a catch. You have to leave Elena, Damon, and Stefan alone completely. Forever. Never to return to Mystic Falls. Understood?"

Katherine looked at Arie. She thought on it. "What's in it for you? I mean, they will all be safe, but what will you get?"

"Satisfaction. Of knowing that a bitch like you will no longer be a problem." Arie said simply.

Katherine thought on it a moment. "No. It's not worth it. I think I will keep it."

That was unexpected. Arie decided to play a little harder, she was being way too nice to Katherine. She moved to enter the tomb, but Damon stopped her. Shooting a look at her. "What do you think you are going?" he said through pursed lips.

She pulled Damon to the side, "Damon, trust me. I know what I need to do. Just sit back and look handsome." she kissed his nose.

He did not like it, it gave him a bad feeling, but she was adamant she had this. So reluctantly he released her to do her will, but warned her. "If she does anything, I can't come in there after you."

Arie turned around and winked. "I am choosing a battle, baby." she smiled and faced the tomb.

"Well, that was disgusting. I do not know how I did not see it moments ago. You love him. And he loves you. How touching. My Damon you work fast, first me for a century and a half, then Elena for a few months, and now this THING. God you work fast don't you." Katherine said in mock fascination.

Arie did not like how she just spoke to Damon. Rage piled up in her. She rushed forward, through the tomb door and slammed Katherine into a wall. Holding her arm to Katherine's neck. "You will not speak. You bite, it will not strengthen you. I no longer have human blood in me." Arie spat out with venom in her voice.

Damon was stunned. Shocked actually that Arie was so forceful.

Katherine's rage came out, fangs shot out, eyes turned. She hissed looking at Arie. But Arie's nerves were like iron. She felt the power coursing through her veins. Luckily, this morning, Stefan had given her a syringe with vervain in it. Holding Katherine still, she reached in her pocket, and stabbed Katherine with it. Katherine began to weaken more. She groaned out, her eyes changing back into normal ones. She breathed heavily as the herb began coursing through her veins. Katherine sunk to the floor and looked up at Arie.

"Now, Katherine, you will do what I say. No questions, and no refusal. You will cooperate with us. Give me the stone." Arie said bent down in front of her looking into the cold eyes of Katherine. She held out a hand.

Katherine was weaker now. She could barely move, Arie saw the stone in Katherine's hands. She reached over and grabbed the stone. Katherine looked at her breathing hard. "What do I get for cooperation?" she asked.

Arie smiled. "Well, that is the beauty of it. Freedom, but do not get to think you will not work for it." Arie looked down at her, with no compassion. 'For years, I had dreamed of getting back at you for my captivity. Wanted to blame, lame and kill the one responsible. You. But I find that you are not worthy of my efforts. I hate you Katherine above all the things in this world. Every time they attacked me, in my making, It was your name, your face, and your whole being I cursed. I will have my day, but not today. You took from me, my whole life, my dignity, and my identity." Arie shook her head, she looked over her shoulder, out of the tomb to Damon who was leaning on the stone, looking at them. His face full of fear. "Worry not, Damon, I can walk out of here, but she cannot." Looking back at Katherine. Hate rose up, raw, untainted. She had done a great injustice, in Arie's eyes. Arie with moonstone in hand, looked down at Katherine.

Rage came to her again, she wanted to hurt, show Katherine who was in charge. With all the strength in her, the untapped strength, she pulled Katherine up by the hair of her head and forced her to look at Damon. "Look at him. Look Katherine, you insufferable succubus. For a hundred and forty-five years that man, that wonder vampire suffered for something, he did not have to. Stefan did as well. Have you any idea how I felt all those years ago believing that he and Damon were dead?" Katherine cried out and shook her head. "No you don't. But I will show you, later. Today, I have better things to do, than this. Plans needed done." Without warning, Arie dropped Katherine to the floor, she hugged herself to the ground. Arie looked at her again. Then cocked her head to the side, intrigued by the fact that Katherine was actually scared. She laughed out. "You are scared Katherine, for the first time in nearly five hundred years." Arie kicked Katherine all over. "You should be." Arie said venomously.

Damon stood there watching the scene before him. Arie unleashed something within herself, he gathered she had never done before. He did not know how he felt about it. It was beautiful to see it, but it also frightened him too. Arie came to the door way, looked at him, then watched as she effortlessly walked out of the tomb door, moonstone held high. She turned and looked at Katherine. "Katherine, I will tell you know, when I become the vampire I am to be, It is your blood I want. By the time Klaus comes, the vervain in your system will be gone. You will be my first meal." she smiled cheekily.

Damon's eyes shot to Arie's. He was stunned by what she had just said. Arie looked at him. "Baby, shut her up. I am sick of looking at her." She turned around and made her way up the stairs and out into the afternoon air. She breathed deeply the cool crisp air. Tears threatening to fall. Harshness was never her thing, her heart had always been tender, but this was needed.

Damon came up behind her. "Arie, what the hell was that?"he wasn't angry, was not happy, but he was curious.

"I will explain later. Take me home." Arie shook from her confrontation. She was numb, her emotions locked away. Damon grabbed her about the waist, and held her still. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. He felt her emotions in turmoil, her knew it had been hard for her to confront the one that caused her years of torment. He kissed her head, and entwined his hand with hers.

The drive home was quiet, Damon looked over many times to find Arie staring at and rolling the moonstone in her hands. He took his right hand and reached over, caressing her cheek with his fingertips. "Baby, you alright?" he said concern.

A tear formed. "Yeah, I am okay. This is all happening faster than I thought. Klaus's coming. Me and you, though that part is welcomed openly." she smiled at him through the tears, "I love you Damon." she whispered.

He smiled his beautiful charming smile, "I know. I love you too, my princess." His thumb rubbed at the tears as they came down softly. "Whatever happens, I am with you." he assured her.

She laughed, "I know. I wonder how much everyone got done?"

"We are about to find out. We are here." he said pulling the car into the driveway.

* * *

N/A: Well I hope you are enjoying..Personally I am my own worst critic, I think this chapter is good. It did not go as i had originally planned. The original was holey. So i had to improvise. Please review and let me know who i am doing...

Next up...Laying out the game plan, revealing little Hybrid secrets.


End file.
